Bad Things: The Original
by mermaidstear
Summary: DISCONTINUED. A rewrite under the same name is available on my page. Dallas, Sookie's best friend, has always known she was different but when the vampires start entering Sookie's life, they enter hers as well. Eric/OC but Bill and Alcide play a part as well.
1. Chapter 1

Perhaps I should've realized that things became odd in Bon Temps after the Great Reveal. I mean, I'd always been odd. Not odd like my best friend Sookie; she can read minds and I'm nowhere like that. I just know there's something off about me. Almost like I'm a completely different race than anyone else in town. It's one of the things that made me really like and want Sookie as a friend. She could understand. My boss, Sam Merlotte, also fell into the weird category but I suspected I was the only one who knew there was something weird about him too.

I'd always lived in Bon Temps, rarely travelled except to Shreveport and occasionally New Orleans. My family, like Sookie's, still lived in and owned their old plantation house. My property was right beside the Compton's and across the cemetery from Sookie's. As of now, I lived alone in the place except when Jason, Sookie's older brother, came by and didn't feel like going back to his own house. Jason had a completely obvious thing for me and I suspected it was because I was the only girl in town he hadn't slept with.

The day it all changed, I was working in Merlotte's, the bar that Sam owned and the most popular place in town. I vaguely remember seating a nice looking dark haired man alone and as soon as he sat down, I gave in.

"Forgive my manners, sir, but are you a vampire?" I asked, innocently. I had never seen one before and I was instantly intrigued.

He smiled slyly and nodded at me. "Am I that obvious?" he replied. "I've just moved back. I don't wish to be an outcast immediately."

"Moved back?" I questioned. I had never seen him around and I wouldn't have missed someone that unique looking.

"It was my home before I turned vampire. Oh, I completely forgot to introduce myself. I'm Bill Compton," he said in a slow voice. It was like hearing honey.

"Oh, I'm Dallas. Dallas Montgomery… Wait, Compton?" He nodded. "Any chance you'll be living at the old Compton place?" Again he nodded.

"That was my original home." Wow, I thought. He was like a Confederate soldier or something.

"Well, meet your new neighbor. I'll be living next door."

"Montgomery, of course. They were always nice people. I'm glad to have made your acquaintance, Dallas." I smiled and walked away. He wasn't my table to serve, he was Sookie's, but I had a feeling that Bill and I would be fast friends.

I watched Sookie walk over and fall under his spell almost immediately. After all, this was Bon Temps' first vampire. I started absent-mindedly wiping part of the bar off and occasionally glancing at the door for Jason. That was when Sam came up to me.

"Dallas, what the hell was that? That guy is a vampire!" he said harshly.

"Hey to you too, Sam. You know, last time I checked you weren't one to judge someone based on what they were. Give the guy a chance. He was nothing but nice to me and he's being awfully sweet to Sookie."

"You just be careful. We don't need him around." Sam shrugged. Sam was a scruffy guy with shaggy brown hair and an unshaven face. He really was attractive and almost puppy-ish.

That was when Jason blew through the door like a tumbleweed. He walked up to the bar where Sam and I were, all tan skin and blond sun-kissed hair and gorgeous white teeth. "Can I get something, Sam? Anything really. I don't know what to choose." Sam rolled his eyes and walked away at the obvious excuse. "Hey, Dallas, how are ya?"

I grinned. I don't care that I hadn't slept with him, Jason was still incredibly gorgeous. "I'm alright. There's a vampire in here tonight, can you believe it? I kinda think that Sookie may be getting a thing for him after tonight."

"Seriously?" Jason asked and looked around aggressively, trying to find the guy and Sookie. "She ought to stay away from him, vampires are dangerous." I rolled my eyes, wasn't anyone going to be happy for her? "But uh, have you seen Dawn tonight? We're doing something once she gets off."

"Oh, a hot date? That's why you're trying to look so yummy. Actually, she's right around back, I could get her if you wanted?"

"NO. I mean, you don't have to. She's been kinda nuts lately actually. I don't know why I said I'd do something tonight."

"Don't complain to me about her, Jason. I know she's kinda crazy but she's been my friend for awhile and that means something to me. Didn't your mama ever tell you that if you didn't have something nice to say, you better not say it at all?"

"Um, I don't really get it."

"Of course you don't, honey." If there was one defining characteristic of Jason, it was that he was unnaturally dumb. It's really endearing most of the time.

But as I mentioned, this was just the beginning of a long saga.


	2. Chapter 2

Bill and Sookie were quite obviously dating and life for the most part had gone back to being the way it once was; boring. Work was menial and it didn't exactly bother me because apparently Bill and Sookie had a rough relationship that they spent most of the time trying to figure out and I had to hear all about it from Sookie. Bill and I had grown to really get along, like I figured we would.

One evening changed it all though. Girls had been turning up dead, even my so-called friend Dawn and another chick by the name of Maudette Pickins. I admit that I found it odd in a town so small that there was barely any crime but I had total faith in Bud Dearborn and Andy Bellefleur. But Sookie, being the nosy girl that she is, wanted answers and wanted them fast. She figured out both of the girls had been with vampires and Bill, being one, knew of a vampire bar in Shreveport where they could go and ask questions.

"Listen Sookie, I don't know whether this is a good idea. Do you really think you're gonna get answers from some fangbangers and a few jerk vampires? The ones in those bars aren't worth your time. They won't answer anything unless there's something in it for them," I said, at work the night before.

"How would you know? We've only met one vampire and that's Bill. You know what, if you're so concerned about this, Dallas, you ought to come with us. Besides, I've already mentioned to Bill that this isn't going to be a date. If you're there, it definitely won't be."

"Can I ask what is so wrong with him? I think Bill is a great catch and it's pretty clear he's carrying a torch for you. You've been waiting for years for some quiet and you can't read Bill's mind! I think it's a God-send. Besides, he's a great guy and he's very nice to look at. You can't lose with this." I was sort of trying to convince her to go with just Bill to the bar. I hated to admit it but the idea of a place that was entirely full of vampires did creep me out. On top of that, they would automatically assume I was one of those trashy fangbangers and that just wasn't me.

"I guess he is. But really, tomorrow is supposed to be business. You can't back out."

"Why am I needed for this? Actually, why are you? Can't we let Sheriff Dearborn and Andy do their jobs and find this out for us?"

"They're not exactly doing their best. And I think it's because both of the girls had been with vampires. I found Dawn and when Andy got there, he wasn't thinking very nice things."

"Sookie, you've been through a lot lately. I get that. But that doesn't mean we should be tampering. Any of us. The last thing I want is to get poor Bill in trouble when he doesn't deserve it. He needs to fit in around here."

"Nobody's gonna know what we're doing, Dallas. Relax and just come with us. You never know, this might be a really good trip for you."

I agreed reluctantly and the next night I got ready. I did get a little dressed up for the occasion. I wasn't sure what to wear to a vampire bar. I just wore a light colored dress with my hair down. My hair is dark and curly naturally so I didn't usually do too much to it. I didn't really care about how my hair looked on any usual day.

I rode awkwardly in the backseat of Sookie's Gremlin while she and Bill were clearly flirting with each other. The drive seemed to take longer than I thought it usually did. Then we pulled into the parking lot of Fangtasia. "This is it?" I asked, poking my head between the front seats, trying desperately to not only separate their come-hither looks but also to get a glimpse of the clientele. Darn, it looks like I was over dressed. Sookie was too.

"Yes," said Bill. "Don't worry about this. If you both keep close to me, everything will be fine and try your best to not look nervous. They'll figure that out fast and pick you as the target." I'm pretty sure my mouth dropped open from horror. Vampires weren't legally supposed to feed on humans at all, especially not for full length meals. A little love bite here and there didn't hurt anyone but it was crystal clear to me that the biting that happened at Fangtasia wasn't all sexual. "Be calm about this, Dallas."

"I swear," said Sookie, "I will just go in here and ask a few questions and then we can leave. It won't take long at all."

"Is it okay if I just wait in the car? I mean, I'm fine with vampires and everything but not this stuff," I said, praying that they were just gonna leave me be.

"I won't let any harm come to you, Dallas." The way Bill said my name was intensely personal and he dragged out every letter in that Southern drawl of his. His accent wasn't so different from mine, really, but it just sounded so beautiful coming from him. I felt assured he really would take care of me and Sookie inside. I nodded.

"Let's just get this over with," I said, opening the back door and finally getting out. I looked around frantically as Sookie and Bill got out. There were weird people in leather and chains everywhere; typical fangbangers. Then I saw the woman at the door checking IDs. She was obviously a vampire and a freaky one at that. Bill started walking towards her and Sookie and I followed quickly behind. The woman knew Bill because she addressed him by name and they talked casually for a couple of minutes. I gathered that Bill was one of the vampires that were "mainstreaming," which probably explained why I liked him so much, and that the woman vampire's name was Pam.

She eerily smiled at Sookie and I and checked our IDs. She looked me in the eyes and said quickly, "I never forget a pretty face. You're in my vault." I was startled. Was she a lesbian? It didn't bother me but I was taken aback that a vampire had showed a little interest in me and a woman one at that.

Bill quite quickly moved me and Sookie forward to get us through the door. The place resembled a strip club, a strip club that specialized in darker sexual things. The man behind the bar was obviously Native American and was also obviously a vampire. I noticed he was good looking, a lot like Bill and Pam had been. I guess the stereotype of all vampires being gorgeous was holding true, at least that night. Bill ordered us all drinks, a True Blood for him and gin and tonics for both Sookie and I. Sookie asked the bartender whether he had seen either of the girls and from what I understood, he didn't offer up any good information. He basically said the vampires and humans in this bar turn a blind eye to who goes home with who and who feeds off of who. I found that to be incredibly gruesome.

As we were sitting around a table, talking casually about who Sookie should approach for answers next, I noticed there was a man sitting at the front of the place, seated on what looked like a throne on something that resembled a stage. It was an odd sight even for this already odd place. He had long blond hair that obscured most of his face from my vision and the woman Pam was standing near him. I knew he had to be a vampire. He was pale and even though I couldn't really see his face, I knew he was beautiful. He was slouched in the throne chair almost like he really hated he had to be there that night.

"Bill," I started, "who is that guy up there? The blond." Bill practically rolled his eyes, which I thought was unnatural for someone so put together as Bill is.

"That is Eric. He owns this place." By this point, all three of us were staring at the blond vampire.

Sookie was taken aback by the guy, as was I. It was then that Eric turned and looked straight at our table. Bill's expression changed and I immediately got worried. I had been right though. Eric had a very handsome face, one that looked rough and pretty at the same time. But it added to my automatic fear of him. Then Eric made a hand gesture at us that meant we were to go see him.

"He has summoned us," said Bill. "I wonder if perhaps he has sensed that Sookie is different."

"Well, if this is about Sookie, I'm not going up there. Ya'll deal with it," I said, making it clear I did not want to talk to this Eric. I knew automatically that he was dangerous. I know that all vampires are but Bill didn't give me the uneasy, unsafe feeling that Eric did. This feeling I got was synonymous with what I expected I would feel if I thought I was going to be killed. It was nowhere near good and I knew I shouldn't trust him.

"Dallas, we cannot deny him. I know neither of you understand vampire politics, you're not supposed to, but you cannot deny someone with his power. I suggest we go up there before he gets angry."

Sookie was fine with it, what was Eric but a new vampire to ask questions of? Bill, I noticed, was uneasy about it although he couldn't have been as nervous as I was. We got to where Eric and Pam were and I figured that this must have been about Sookie. She didn't waste any time delving into showing them the pictures of Dawn and Maudette and asking them questions. She'd barely introduced herself but her manners were the last of my concerns. I was just happy that she was focusing their attention on her instead of me. It didn't take long though for Eric to figure out I was meekly standing behind Bill.

"And who are you?" he asked. He had an accent that I couldn't quite place but I instinctively knew he was not American. He was looking at me deeply and I was thankful he wasn't looking at my throat. It didn't ease my fear of him but he was slowly gaining points. I tried desperately to memorize his face and body type for the police report that I would no doubt have to file.

"I'm Dallas," I practically whispered. He shook his head so that his hair moved out of his face and he smiled at me. I realized that I wasn't a fan of this long hair on him and wished he would cut it. I heard Sookie hold back a laugh and I knew she had heard me think that.

"I'm Eric Northman," he said as he held out his hand to me. I reluctantly took it and felt how unnaturally cold he was. I guess I had never touched Bill's skin before. He kissed the top of my hand lightly and looked up at me again.

"I'm very pleased to meet you, Mr. Northman," I said. It wasn't a total lie. I knew I was still scared of him but it had seemed to be a bit better than it was. I knew he must've known how terrified I was and he was trying to soothe it out of me.

"Well, aren't you sweet?" Eric said. "You can call me Eric, sweetheart." It wasn't long that I realized "sweetheart" is Eric's favorite pet name and he uses it for everyone.

Bill, thankfully, said, "Well, we don't want to waste anymore of your time, Eric. We needed to be going anyway, since Sookie hasn't gotten any sufficient information."

"No, I insist you stay awhile," said Eric in a tone that meant we didn't have a choice. "It should do you some good to be around your kind, Bill." As Bill replied with some sly remark, Eric looked at me and gestured to the chair on his right. I knew I couldn't refuse him and after all, he hadn't been mean. I took the seat slowly and watched Sookie sit down next to me. Eric and Bill continued having a conversation that made it obvious that they had animosity between them. Then Sookie gave me a look, a look I knew very well. She had heard a thought that was important.

"Sookie, what is it?" I whispered, praying that Bill kept Eric occupied.

"There's gonna be a raid," she whispered back, anxiously. "That guy in the hat over there is a cop. They're trying to catch vampires feeding on people and there's someone in the bathroom doing that!"

"Oh no. Well, you grab Bill and I'll tell this guy, Eric."

"NO. Do not tell that guy anything! I don't want him to know what I can do!"

"You know he won't let us leave without a good explanation."

"Why would you want to leave at all?" I heard Eric's voice behind me and it sent chills down my spine. I felt him touch my bare arm with his hand and again, I was taken aback at how cold he was. I turned to look at him and screamed in my head at Sookie to tell him about the raid.

She did, thankfully, and just in time too. Pam, Eric, Bill, Sookie, and I were able to leave through the back entrance and get out. Eric looked at Bill and Sookie and said, "I have no doubt we will be seeing a lot of each other, Miss Stackhouse. You are gifted." Then he turned to me and said, "I certainly hope they bring you along, I'm not as scary as you think I am." Then he and Pam disappeared into the night, leaving the three of us standing there.


	3. Chapter 3

I collapsed into Sookie's backseat. I didn't bother with a seatbelt, I didn't even bother sitting up. I laid down in the back of the car and simply didn't care anymore. "I cannot believe you dragged me here, Sookie," I said. "I knew this was a terrible idea. And neither of you take me here ever again. I thought I could have died."

"I apologize for that completely, Dallas," said Bill.

"No, Bill, that wasn't your fault. It wasn't even yours, Sookie. That dude was just freaky and I hope I never see him again."

"I should not have taken either of you here. I should have known that Eric would want to use Sookie's ability but I was stupid enough to believe he wouldn't figure it out. But his interest in you, Dallas, that's not something I ever could have anticipated."

"Yeah, why did that Eric guy favor Dallas?" asked Sookie.

"I'm telling you like I've been telling you for years, I'm weird and he knew it," I said. "I swear, I'm a different species."

"It was curious and he does want to see you again, Dallas. Just like he wants Sookie." I could tell that it was tearing him up and although I hadn't noticed earlier, it was apparent that Sookie had been shaken by the evening as well.

"Bill, pull over. I cannot do this right now. Not after those vampires the other night at your house. Now Eric knows what I am," Sookie was saying. Bill pulled the car over and I shot up in the backseat.

"What the heck is she talking about Bill? What other vampires have been at your house?" I was wracking my brain, trying to think if I'd heard any noise over there recently and I didn't think I had.

"I used to know them and they aren't exactly nice. But Eric is right, I do need to be around others of my kind occasionally. I am sorry that I did not tell you they were over. We are neighbors after all and I hate to think that they could've paid you a visit." Bill looked at me apologetically and I sunk back into the cushions of the car. Was he saying these vampire friends of his could have _fed_ on me?

"You apparently aren't choosing good company to keep."

Then Sookie looked at Bill and pled with him about Eric. "Please, don't let him use me. I could tell he wanted to and I can also tell he's bad. You couldn't hear Dallas' thoughts but-"

"I did not have to hear her thoughts to know she was terrified of him and you should be, Dallas. Eric feeds on humans quite often and he certainly does not care about them. He doesn't usually kill them because no vampire can get away with that now but he is dangerous. You shouldn't get involved with him at any cost. Although I'm not sure we'll be able to refuse him for long. He placed a lot of value on Sookie's ability and he clearly saw something special about you."

"That's not what I wanted to hear," I said. Sookie didn't waste any time getting pissed about it.

"You cannot just hand me over to him! I do not belong to you, I am not _yours_. He doesn't get to do anything with my 'skill.'" Just then someone knocked on Bill's window and I will admit that it scared me. It was a cop. Gosh, could the night get any worse?

Bill rolled down his window cautiously and the cop flashed his flashlight through the car, practically blinding me and Sookie. He started explaining about the raid at Fangtasia and asked if we had been there by any chance. Bill, of course, said no. Then the cop asked to see Sookie and I's necks. I leaned forward and let him look.

"Sorry I had to bother ya'll but it's probably best you get on, son. You can take your date and your sister," the cop nodded at me, "home. It's late. But keep away from those vampire bars, they're plain freaky and you might just get eaten." The cop chuckled to himself but I noticed that Bill didn't take the joke lightly.

The next thing I know, Bill is flashing his fangs at the cop and I backed up against the far door quickly. I had never seen fangs before, let alone Bill's. The cop drew his gun but he didn't have a chance to do anything. Bill was gazing into his eyes and saying for the cop to give him his gun. I watched in horror as the cop actually handed it to Bill. Then Bill said, "I do not appreciate you shining your light into the faces of my company and as I have over a hundred years on you, I do not take kindly to you calling me 'son.' This girl is not my sister so perhaps you should stop making judgments." Then Bill rolled up his window, started the car, and drove away. Sookie was in shock as much as I was.

"Bill, you can't just do stuff like that! That's illegal! What did you prove by doing that?" she accused.

"I apologize to the both of you. It has been a long night." I saw Bill look in the rearview mirror at me and I saw him sadden. He must've noticed how terrified I was.

They dropped me off at my home first. I crawled out of the backseat like a zombie, I was so tired and scared. Then I heard another car door open. It was Bill. "I do not wish to make you fear me, Dallas. Please know that. I am so very sorry."

"It's fine, Bill. It really was a long night." He smiled and got back in the car with Sookie. As I turned to walk up to my porch, I noticed there was a black truck in the drive. "Jason," I muttered. Sure enough, there was Jason waiting eagerly on my front porch. He looked incredibly happy to see me and for a minute I completely forgot how exhausted I was.

The minute I walked up my front steps, Jason engulfed me in a hug that might've broken a rib of mine. I enjoyed the hug for once and I was just happy someone was there. "Jason," I said as I broke the hug, "what are you doing here? It's the middle of the night."

"Something's going on, Dallas," he said. His whole tone was different but his face was still that of innocence. After all, I had just been scared half to death by some vampires.

"Come on in, sweetheart." I noticed my use of Eric's pet name but I didn't think anything of it. I opened the door and reached around for a light switch. I wondered for a second how Bill was able to live in his house when I'm pretty sure no one had ever installed electricity in the Compton house. "Jason, what's going on? I hate to say it but I'm really tired and don't you have a job to go to in the morning?"

"I can't go to work in the morning. Andy's gonna arrest me. I swear, he is. Something's happened, Dallas. They think I'm who killed Maudette and Dawn 'cause I saw both of 'em right before they died. Andy thinks I did it but why would I do that? Oh gosh, I'm too pretty to go to jail," he rambled on. It was then that I noticed he had started sweating.

"Jason, they know it wasn't you. They're just trying to give you a scare 'cause you're gullible. I'm sure it's nothing." I tried reassuring him but I knew they really did think he did it. Actually, he had slept with both of them the night before they died.

"No, Dallas, this is seriously. They seriously think I did it!" He put his head in his hands and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Jason… are you on something right now? Are you high? Because you are acting real strange and you're sweating."

He shrugged and shook his head, like unfortunately he had to confess to me. "It's V, Dallas. Lafayette gave me some for erections and I've had to have more ever since." I'm sure my face showed my shock.

"I can't believe Lafayette gave you any. He knows how you are!"

"Don't do nothing to him, it ain't his fault. I probably should've thought about it. Tara had to take me to the hospital for-" He stopped abruptly, like he realized he didn't want me to know. "For something really embarrassing. I promise I'm stopping. Lafayette won't give me any more. Please, please don't tell Sookie." He looked at me so genuinely that it was hard for me to deny him.

"It's not my place to tell her anyway. But if you're laying all your cards on the table, did you kill those girls?" Jason looked at me like I had shot him.

"Hell no. Why would you ask me that?"

"I'm sorry but I had to know. I don't know what you want me to do about it. You're innocent, you have nothing to be afraid of when dealing with Andy. Just keep your head on straight. I know that's hard for you."

"I don't think I should be home or go to work tomorrow. I don't want to deal with this."

"You do realize that it'll look like you're hiding from them?"

"I am?"

"Jason, you do not want to look like you are evading the police. That'll make them think you did it even more. Just go on and face them. I have complete faith in you. Now it's late, it's been a really long night, I want to go to sleep. You are more than welcome to sleep here."

"Can I sleep with you?"

"You're nuts. I'm not giving in tonight, especially not when you're high on V. I'm not forgiving you for that."

"Not like that. I meant… I meant I don't want to be alone tonight and I know that you don't to be either. I can tell. Just in the same bed. I won't tell anyone. I just need somebody right now." He was entirely right that I didn't want to be alone either, it was the reason I'd told him he could crash here in the first place. I nodded.

"Just let me get into my nightgown and we can go to bed. But you promise me, no more V." Nightgowns were both mine and Sookie's thing. We loved them. I got in mine and brushed my teeth then arrived in my bedroom. I wasn't shocked to find Jason already in my bed. At the very least, tomorrow night my bed would smell like a man. I was pretty sure he was already asleep and I didn't mind.

When I woke up the next morning, Jason was still in bed. He was close and it was nice. "Jason," I muttered. "Jason, you need to go to work."

"Hmm?" he slurred. He pushed himself up in the bed and I saw that his hair was stuck in several directions.

"You have to get to work. I think you're late already."

"Damn, you're right." Jason dragged himself out of my bed and started putting on yesterday's clothes. I rolled into the warm spot in the bed that he left and smiled to myself, the night before completely forgotten. Then Jason bent down, gave me some odd hug, and kissed my forehead. "Have a good day, Dallas." You could say what you wanted about Jason but he always knew how to take care of someone and at the end of the day, he was such a good guy.

I heard him let himself out as he usually did in the mornings for work when he did stay over. I had theories that he came and got in my bed on those nights too but I would never tell him that I had caught on. I fell back asleep until it was around time for my shift to start at Merlotte's.

Days were normal for awhile and I tried pretty successfully to forget about the night that I had had at Fangtasia. Bill apologized repeatedly about the way he acted. I had needed that lesson in vampire behavior though. Clearly, even nice vampires such as Bill had a dark side.

Bill had talked at one of Sookie's Gran's Daughters of the Confederacy meeting or some group like that and it was a huge town event. I sat with Jason while Bill explained about his Civil War experiences. Jason was obviously high and I couldn't have been madder but I was distracted by Bill's emotional story of war. I had figured that he was from the Civil War before but I don't think it ever really sank in. That was the night Sookie found out her Gran had been the next to be murdered. I was even upset about it because after all, Sookie was my best friend and I had spent many a night at her house. But Gran threw a wrench into the murder investigation. She had never been with a vampire and thus, ruined the pattern. I also thought that it for certain cleared Jason of any blame. Who would believe that he had killed his own grandmother?

One night not long after the discovery of Gran's death, Bill showed up on my doorstep. Even though it was my night off, I had planned on going over to Merlotte's to see Tara and Lafayette. "Is there a problem next door, Bill?" I asked playfully. This was the first time he'd paid me a visit and it occurred to me that maybe I should start keeping True Bloods in the fridge in case he ever wanted to hang out.

Bill looked at me like he was about to tell me something that I really didn't want to hear. "Dallas, Sookie and I have been summoned to Fangtasia this evening to help Eric find out who is embezzling from him." I raised my eyebrows. First of all, someone was stupid enough to steal from Eric? Second of all, why was Bill telling me this?

"Okay… what does that have to do with me?"

"You have been summoned also."

"Excuse me?" I exclaimed. He had no real reason to ask me to come. I wasn't a mind reader like Sookie but I did know I was different and maybe Eric knew it. Bill had a look of real sadness and I knew he didn't want to bring me.

"I have no choice but to bring you. He is my superior. He wants you to be there and unfortunately, I have a feeling that this night will not go down without violence."

"Bill, please. You know he gives me the creeps. I can't do this. I don't want him to know I'm afraid of him but I'm sorry, I am not going with you and Sookie."

"You cannot refuse him, Dallas. I am told to bring you forcibly if you don't come."

"You wouldn't dare." Bill anxiously moved his head to the side and looked at me cautiously. I figured that look meant that he would definitely move me by force and it scared me. Not of Bill but of Eric. If he had that much power, I had every right to be afraid of him. In fact, it was totally reasonable. "Okay, I guess I don't have a choice."

Sookie was already in the car and I noticed, once we started driving, that she was incredibly nervous. Bill had been right about Eric wanting to use her power. It disgusted me. But the task he was having her do tonight was just read his human employees' minds while they were asked about the missing money. She was supposed to figure out if one of them took it. I didn't believe any of the humans at that bar would have. I figured it was a vampire.

As we drove into the parking lot, Bill was trying to get both Sookie and I to be calm. I tried once again, unsuccessfully, to stay in the car while they went inside and did what they had to but Eric had requested that I be there and I could only imagine what for.

The bar was deserted that night. I assumed Eric had closed it because this business was really important but it only served to make me more freaked about the whole thing. Bill and Sookie walked in ahead of me. I thought Sookie was surprisingly calm about the whole thing but then again, she was used to people knowing she could read minds. It was hard to keep a secret like that and from what Bill had mentioned on the way over, Sookie was getting paid for her services tonight.

I followed them in and spotted Pam, the vampire woman who had checked our IDs the last time. The Native American bartender was there and so were a couple of people I didn't recognize; their human employees. Then I noticed Eric leaning against the bar. His hair was still unfortunately long but other than that, he did look nice. I figured I'd tell him that if I got the opportunity to. I'd like to be on his good side, if that was possible.

Bill and Sookie were sitting at a table with one of the humans already so I just hung back, near the door, in case I needed to run. So far, none of the other vampires had taken notice of me. Of course, they probably had, knowing their weird senses but none of them had even so much as looked at me, including Eric. Pam started asking questions of the man sitting with Bill and Sookie and I saw Sookie trying to struggle and concentrate on his mind.

"How are you doing tonight, Dallas?" _Oh gosh, that's him._ I turned my head slightly and I saw that Eric was incredibly close to me. He had a grin on his face that was more a smirk than a smile and it seemed like he had enjoyed startling me.

"I've been better, Mr. Northman. How are you?" I responded, hoping he'd get to the punch of why he'd wanted me brought here.

"Please call me Eric and I'll be doing better once I get to the bottom of this problem."

"You know, for the record, I don't really like the idea of you using Sookie to your advantage. She's a person, just like I am. Why did you want me here?" I whispered it so anxiously that I wasn't entirely sure he'd heard me but he had. He also seemed to notice that I was very scared of him since he backed away from me a little.

"Sookie is getting paid for what she does tonight, money she desperately needs as I understand it so don't speak of our arrangement as if I am making her do this by force. " His accent made me shiver and it made it hard for me to tell whether he was angry. Either way, I was almost shaking. "As for why I wanted you here, well, you're a friend to both Bill and Sookie. You're also not entirely normal." _I knew it_, I said in my head._ I really freaking knew it._ I backed away from him slowly.

His eyes were so blue and they were staring right at me, right through me almost. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're different." It was all he had to time to say before we noticed that the bartender was trying to attack Sookie. I didn't see much besides Bill immediately staking him. I guess we had our guy. Sookie had the vampire basically explode all over her. Pam took her into the bathroom to get her cleaned up. As Bill and Eric talked about the great offense Bill had committed by killing another vampire, I sat down at one of the many tables and ran my fingers through my hair in frustration. I had just seen a vampire being killed, which I suppose was nothing next to Sookie having to clean the poor guy off of herself. Eric had confirmed that he noticed I was different but that he didn't exactly know what and it was beginning to look like Bill was going to be in trouble for saving Sookie.

Once Sookie had changed into something suitable and had washed off, she was ready to go. Bill was obviously shaken by what Eric had been telling him. Sookie walked outside without waiting on either of us and Bill followed quietly. I started towards the door but Eric stopped me. I had to admit to myself that he was very good looking but beauty didn't make him any less of a monster.

"I hope to see you again, Dallas." He smiled again in a sinful manner.

"I hope not too soon," I managed to say before gliding past him out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a night like any other that next night, until some random vampires stopped by. Tara and I were behind the bar together and exchanged a look of confusion. I didn't know them and as I looked across the room, I could tell that Sookie was frightened of them. Were these the friends of Bill's? I watched Bill get out of his booth. Sam had walked up to the vampires and told them that they were unwelcome here. I knew he'd opened up a can of worms with that one. A bald vampire with lots of tattoos got incredibly close to Sam and mentioned the fact that, legally, Sam _had _to serve them. But Sam made it evident that he did not want to back off.

"Sam!" I said. "Don't!" The bald vampire moved to walk past Sam toward the bar when Bill walked toward the group of vampires. He said that he would go with them. As Sookie said he didn't have to, Bill looked from me to her.

"Sookie," he began, "I am vampire. I need to be with others of my kind. I am sorry you thought otherwise." He exchanged a look of sadness with me as he left. Sookie was visibly upset. I was visibly shocked. I heard some rednecks at one of the tables plotting to take them out.

"Sam, do something about them. They could hurt Bill," I pleaded. Sookie was still plainly upset over it, which she had every right to be.

"He went with them, in case you didn't notice. To hell with him," Sam said to me before going back to work.

"Sam, what the heck is your problem? You have never been like this before. I mean, we're friends. Are you okay?"

"Well, you've made it obvious lately that Bill is more your friend than I am."

"That doesn't mean I'm any less your friend. Things have been going on lately that are a little stressful and a lot weird. Bill understands that… or he did, until he went off with those jerks. Just know you can come to me with anything, Sam. Anything at all." I rested my hand on his arm. I was really fishing for the thing that I had always sensed was off about Sam.

"Thanks, Dallas," he smiled and I knew everything between us had been settled easily.

I slept through the next day okay, although when I woke up all I could think of was Bill being with those evil looking vampires and how they could possibly be next door to me at this very moment. At least Bill really did make sure they didn't come over here. I realized that Bill really was a close friend of mine, second only to Sookie. I hated to admit that he was higher than Sam on my top friend's list but he was.

Then Jason entered my mind, how he had somehow gotten on V. Vampire blood was intensely dangerous, even someone as dumb as Jason had to have realized that. I was even madder at Lafayette than I was at Jason. Why would Lafayette willingly supply Jason with anything like that? Somehow everyone else's problems in town had become my own.

I heard my phone start ringing. It was already 4pm. I grabbed it and saw that it was Sookie. "Hello?" I answered, trying to disguise my voice so she wouldn't realize I had been asleep.

"Dallas, those rednecks started a fire where those vampires were sleeping today. They killed them." I could tell she was upset and at first, I didn't get why. Those vampires were no friends to us. But then I got it.

"Oh gosh, is Bill one of them?" I shot out of bed immediately and while still on the phone with her, I frantically tried to put my clothes on.

"I think so. There were four coffins. But one might've been a fangbanger. I just don't know. I won't know until night time."

"I don't think he was there. He couldn't have been. He knew they were bad news and he had to have known what those rednecks were planning. I hope to heck they aren't sitting in Merlotte's expecting a celebratory drink 'cause I am _not _getting them one. Regardless of them being jerks, a hate crime like that will get them in trouble with the American Vampire League. No vampire at all is going to be forgiving."

"I just pray Bill wasn't there."

"Ya'll really are dating seriously, aren't you?" I heard her murmur something like a yes on the other end of the line. "I'm really happy for you. I'm certain he wasn't there. I think we'd know deep down whether he was."

Once the sun set, I know she found Bill. I heard from her not long after she found him somewhere and it was evident that they weren't just hanging out. I was waiting tables with Arlene that night and I was extremely happy for Sookie and Bill. I had to admit that I had been worried about him too. But as I had suspected, the rednecks were at Merlotte's that night. They clearly wanted us to thank them for ridding our town of the vampires. I was mad, if only because I had worried about Bill being hurt.

They called me over and of course, I rolled my eyes. They had been stupid about the whole thing and I knew that soon some vampire would make them pay for it. Then I noticed the bar door open. I turned and saw Bill, Pam, and Eric stride in. Sookie and I exchanged a look of confusion before Bill went directly back to Sam's office and Eric finally saw me. I stumbled and dropped my tray to the floor. Eric was looking at me not at all like another person, it was like I was some piece of meat. I bent down and picked up my tray. Then I tried to maneuver my way back to the kitchen or bar one. I didn't get the chance. Eric moved directly in front of me so fast that I dropped my tray again. I certainly did not like these vampire powers he had. This time though, Eric was the one who picked my tray up.

Everyone in the bar was really staring at us for a moment before Pam started talking about Fangtasia and handing out flyers. Eric handed me my tray and I muttered a thanks before I tried to get around him. Eric was extremely tall, almost Viking-like. _Gosh, what if he is one?_ He moved in front of me again. "Where are you trying to go?" he asked. I know he was attempting to make his voice sound soothing but it just wasn't making me any less nervous.

"I'm working right now, Eric," I said. I pushed past him to the bar but he followed. Tara was looking at us like she thought I had lost my mind. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for Bill. He wanted to say goodbye to you and Sookie."

"What?" I asked. "Where is he going?" Bill couldn't just pack up and leave. Sookie was his girlfriend and I was his… Well, I was his best friend.

"It was a crime for him to kill another vampire. He has to be punished for it," Eric whispered. I was sure that he was telling me more than he was supposed to. I just didn't get why. I doubted Bill would have explained any of that to Sookie or me.

"Are you saying he'll be killed?" By this time, I just didn't care whether it was apparent that I was scared of Eric. I was facing him and closer than I figured I was supposed to be. I didn't care though because I was worried about Bill.

"I don't know," said Eric and he said it so playfully that it looked like he didn't care whether Bill lived one way or another.

"Please make sure he doesn't," I said, with all my feelings shown. Eric bent a little closer to me and I flinched.

"I'll try," he whispered. Then Bill emerged from Sam's office and took Sookie outside. Eric said a few threatening things to the rednecks, implying that he knew they were behind the hate crime. Then I walked outside as well. Sookie was crying and I understood that Bill had made it clear that this was important.

I took Bill into my arms and held him in a hug for a long time. I was almost sick to my stomach with worry for him. Bill kissed my forehead and said he'd see me soon, he hoped. Then they were gone. Sookie and I were left to sit in the parking lot.


	5. Chapter 5

Sookie asked me to stay over that night and I was more than happy to. All sorts of vampire business was being made known to us and I wasn't sure we were supposed to know much. The dog from Merlotte's decided to come along with us. The dog was always there in the parking lot and Sookie and I had always sort of taken care of it. It didn't bother us to have more company.

Unfortunately, Sookie wasn't willing to stay up and talk for very long. She was ready to go to sleep and after the events that had been happening lately, I couldn't blame her. Sookie and I usually slept in her bed together when we had sleepovers and that wasn't changing tonight. The dog slept at the foot of the bed which made it hard for me to stretch my feet out but I really didn't care. I just wanted to sleep.

Then some time in the night or early morning, I couldn't tell, I heard what sounded like snoring. That was strange. I knew for a fact that Sookie didn't snore. Also, the dog had apparently gotten fatter while it slept because I noticed how heavy it was on my feet. I moaned a little and looked up. Oh my gosh, it was Sam. Sam was naked and laying on the end of Sookie's bed. I shook her a little. What the heck was going on? She looked up and saw him and screamed. I should've figured she would have. Sam fell off the bed in a daze and I jumped up and ran out of the room. How the heck did he get in here? What did he want? Sookie shrieked again and ran out of the room and into the bathroom with me. She was scrambling to find some kind of weapon when the dog from last night walked in.

Immediately, I knew this dog wasn't average anymore. Then it barked and got Sookie's attention too. The minute we were both looking at it, it transformed into Sam. I gasped and Sookie stared like she thought it was a trick. "No way," I whispered. Now this was freaky.

It turns out that Sam was a shapeshifter, a person who could turn into any animal they wanted at will. We asked him if he was a werewolf but he said shifters weren't werewolves and they preferred not to be grouped together. So now we knew about two other mythical things that were real too. I admit to thinking about it casually after the vampires came out, I wondered whether the other things were true too. I guess they were.

Bill had asked Sam to look out for me and Sookie while he was getting his punishment dealt out by whoever was dealing it. I found it strange that Bill thought we needed it but then again, people were being killed who were kind to vampires. Sookie and I made our friendship with Bill apparent. We could be in danger.

Days passed by and Sookie still hadn't heard from Bill. I actively kept an eye on his house, looking for any sign of movement but I doubted Bill would come back and not tell anyone. Then when I was asleep one night, I heard a knock at my front door. I had no clue who it could've been but I went to the door anyway. When I looked outside, I saw Bill standing on my porch looking disheveled. I opened the door immediately. "Bill," I said and went out onto the porch and hugged him close. Bill hugged me tightly and I knew that something was wrong. "What happened?" I asked, as I walked back through my door. When I realized he wasn't following, I turned around. Bill was still standing in front of my door frame. "Oh, I completely forgot. Bill, won't you come in?" He breathed a sigh of relief and walked inside.

"Dallas," he breathed in that weirdly sensual Southern accent he has. He came to me for another hug and I happily obliged.

"What happened?" I asked again.

"They made me make a new vampire to replace the one I killed." He said it so fast that I almost didn't catch it but I did. "I have to take care of her. She's my responsibility. I am to teach her how to be vampire. I've never done something like this before. She's incredibly stubborn and she obviously hates me. I don't want Sookie to know, not yet."

"Gosh, Bill, that's terrible but making a new vampire is better than them executing you. She'll come around. She's basically like a child of yours, isn't she?" He nodded solemnly. "Then she definitely will."

"I didn't want to kill her. I have taken her away from her family forever." Bill was so filled with sadness at the thought that it made me wonder whether that had been what happened to him when he was turned.

"I won't tell Sookie," I told him. Honestly, I had been feeling like Sookie and I were on different wavelengths nowadays anyway. It didn't bother me to keep this from her and I knew that Bill would tell her in his own time. "Did they do anything to Eric?" I asked. I knew it had been because of Eric that Bill and Sookie were even there so I figured the blame of killing the bartender really landed on Eric's shoulders.

"No, they understood that the vampire had been embezzling and he would've been punished a lot worse than I was. But it was because the other vampire was embezzling that I got off so easily. Surprisingly, Eric did seem to stand up for me in front of them."

"Where were you?" I asked. That question led into Bill explaining a lot of vampire politics to me. He had been on trial in front of someone called the Magister. Eric was Sheriff of Area 5. The vampires sliced human territories into pieces and had a vampire ruler in each place. Then Bill left because it was about to be daylight and I went back to bed.

I got a phone call in the middle of the day. It was from Jason. He was in jail because Andy thought he killed the girls. Jason confessed even though he didn't remember doing any of the crimes. He had already called Sookie. I went down to the station immediately. I guess I barely missed Sookie when she was there because she was already gone. Andy was sitting at one of the front desks.

"Andy Bellefleur," I began, "exactly why do you think Jason did anything?" I was plainly angry and I figured Sookie had already chewed him out.

"He's the one who confessed, Dallas. I always knew he did it but he actually confessed." Andy sounded triumphant and it made me want to slap him.

"He doesn't remember doing any of it! You know how Jason is. He'll believe anything you tell him, including saying he did something he didn't do. Do you really think he would kill his grandma?"

"His Gran was a good woman and there wasn't a person in town who didn't like her. I have no idea who killed her because I honestly don't think it was Jason."

"Well, if you don't think Jason killed Gran, you must realize he didn't kill any of the others."

"He _confessed, _Dallas. I take that very seriously. I suggest you leave before you say something you regret." I grimaced and did as he suggested.

I admit that the huge events of the next few days did not involve me. Sookie is the one who figured out Rene Lenier was the actual killer. I barely knew the guy. Sookie, Bill, and Sam all had a hand in ending him but not before Sookie was basically beaten to a bloody pulp. I sat with her for a few days afterward, trying to help her heal. Bill had offered her some of his blood to heal her but she refused because she wanted to feel normal for once.

But, of course, once one killer was gone, another had to show up.


	6. Chapter 6

Sookie and Tara had come upon a body in Merlotte's parking lot and Lafayette had gone missing. Bill's vampire child, Jessica, was petulant and was causing too many problems for me to really like at all. She consistently ran away to Fangtasia because she knew that Eric and Pam were real vampires. Eric brought her back to Bill one day and decided to pay me a visit.

I was getting a little tired of the early morning visits from vampires but I went to the door anyway. I opened the door, expecting Bill wanting to complain about some new thing Jessica had done but instead, I found Eric there. The first thing I noticed was that he had cut his hair and it looked incredible. But the second thing I saw was that he was looking at me up and down and I remembered that I was only wearing a nightgown. "Sorry I didn't get dressed, I figured you were just Bill," I said. He looked at my face then smirked.

"You don't get dressed for Bill?" He raised his dark golden eyebrows and I let my jaw drop a bit.

"It's not like that." Eric put his hands on either side of the doorframe and leaned as close as he could without actually entering the house. I was silently thankful that vampires have to be invited in. "Your haircut looks very nice," I said. He smiled at me.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Eric said, using that pet name again. "Your hair looks nice as well. I love how dark and curly it is, the complete opposite of mine."

"I guess I've never thought of it that way before." He parted his lips and leaned as close as he could without breaching the barrier into my house.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" He stared straight into my eyes and I felt my heart thump unnaturally. I realized I was supposed to be being glamoured. I stepped backwards.

"No, I don't think I am." Eric lost his smirk.

"What the hell are you?" he asked, like he was disgusted that he needed answers for once.

"I'm a waitress."

"Eric!" I heard Bill call and I was extremely thankful he was outside. "Leave her alone! She's not for you to mess with."

"Oh," said Eric as he turned to face Bill, "is she 'yours' as well?"

"Excuse me?" I asked. I was familiar with the term of endearment that Bill used when referring to Sookie. Eric pursed his lips and eyed me in a much too personal way.

"I assume this nightgown is one of many."

"I don't believe that's any of your business, Eric. Now please leave me alone."

Bill looked infuriated and Eric looked pleased. "Sweetheart, you need to stop being so frightened of me."

"Didn't you just try to glamour me in order to get into my house? I think I have every right to be afraid of you."

"Eric, what the hell do you think you're doing?" accused Bill. I had to admit that Bill was looking frightening as well. He let his fangs out and so did Eric. I flinched as Eric openly hissed.

"Back off, Bill, this isn't any of your business."

"Listen, can you both leave right now? I'm kinda sick of this vampire drama." I was really tired of it and after all, I had to work the next afternoon. Lord knows if I didn't get my sleep, I wouldn't be able to work efficiently. I closed the door without waiting for much of a response and went back to sleep.

Sookie called me after work the next evening and said that her and Jessica were trying to bond since she had to live with Bill now. They were wondering if I wanted to participate in the girls' night. I reluctantly agreed mostly just to appease Bill and show him that Jessica wasn't so bad.

Next thing I know, we've somehow ended up driving by Jessica's old house and seeing her old family. I was definitely staying in the car for this. I could tell this definitely wasn't going to go well and in fact, before we left Bill's, I made it clear that I thought this was going to be a bad idea. But Sookie couldn't deny Jessica and I understood that. Sookie and Jessica were inside the family's house and I noticed a few noises. I got out of the car and looked around, wondering what was going on inside. That was when Bill strode up. He gave me a nod and then made his way up to Jessica's old house and her old family.

It wasn't very long until all three of them came out. Jessica was in tears and Bill and Sookie were arguing. I got in the backseat of the Gremlin quietly. Jessica got in the other side while Bill took the driver's seat and Sookie got the passenger's. Bill was yelling at Sookie about being stupid and Jessica was bawling about her family. That moment won her a little sympathy from me. I can respect someone caring about their family and at least, now I knew she cared about something. Sookie made Bill pull over and she got out of the car and started walking into the woods. I admit that I had been tuning their fight out but what the heck? Where was she going?

"Bill, go after her," I said. "She's only doing that because she wants you to chase her and tell her everything's fine."

"She will come back," said Bill. "And what part did you play in this evening, Dallas?"

"Honestly, I told them it was a bad idea before we left." Bill shrugged.

Sookie let out a huge scream and I turned automatically. "Bill!" I exclaimed, but he had already gotten out of the car and went after her. When he brought her back, she was basically foaming at the mouth and she had huge scratches down her back. She kept muttering about a "bull-human." I got in the passenger's seat and Jessica moved to the driver's. Bill commanded that she drive us to Fangtasia because no doubt Eric knew someone who could help.

"Bill, what the heck happened to her? Is she gonna be okay?" Bill looked at me like he wasn't entirely sure she would be.

"I don't know what did this to her. I tried to give her my blood but her body completely rejected it." That was extremely odd, I thought. Vampire blood was supposed to be able to heal everything and yet, she was poisoned with something that didn't respond to it.

We got to Fangtasia in a blur and Bill carried Sookie in. I stayed with them while Jessica drove back to Bill's. We walked in and as expected, Eric had someone who could take care of her. She was lying on her stomach and I was able to see the horrible wounds on her back. What kind of creature had done this?

Eric moved closer to me. "She will be fine," he said in that weird Nordic accent. "Dr. Ludwig is great and I have total faith that she will heal Sookie."

"Well, that's reassuring," I lied. To be frank, I wasn't totally sure that the scratches weren't going to kill her. I knew that Eric's doctor would be great but none of us had any clue what had attacked Sookie and I feel like a doctor needs to know what they're dealing with.

Eric started absent-mindedly playing with my hair and I wanted to pull away but then I figured that would be rude and I didn't want to give him a reason to not save Sookie. "Do you have any clue what could have done this to her, Eric? Bill and I don't understand it." His hand paused by my face as he appeared to be thinking.

"Your skin is like the sun," he said. I don't know if he intentionally wanted to freak me out or if he just really wanted me to know what he thought.

"Thank you," I replied. "That's… an unusual compliment."

"You're quite unusual." I noticed that Eric hadn't answered my question and it made me wonder whether he said that about my skin just to distract me from the business at hand. Also, his comments about me being out of the ordinary were starting to really get on my nerves.

"You didn't answer my question." Bill walked over and told us we needed to leave because the doctor was going to officially start on her. I was worried and I saw that Bill was too. We moved to Eric's office.

"A head of a bull?" questioned Eric, like he didn't really believe it.

"That's what she said," said Bill, "but it was dark. It all happened in seconds."

"So you didn't see this bull-man, Bill? And neither did you, Dallas?" I shook my head.

"I was in the car the entire time, I've only seen the scratches," I said.

"Bill, you gave her your blood?" Bill nodded.

"It didn't work." Bill sounded like it was his own fault that it hadn't. "You ever heard of anything like this?" I didn't like the feeling that I was being left out of this talk.

"Surprisingly, no," said Eric, flashing his blue eyes around. Then Eric called in Pam and Cho, the new bartender, to go looking in the area where Sookie was attacked for anything at all. "How is Jessica?" Eric asked, attempting small talk that again did not include me.

"Petulant, dangerous, afraid."

"Well, I'm glad to see you two are bonding. Being a good maker is very rewarding." Eric smirked and then looked at me.

"I have to get back to Sookie," said Bill and he walked out of the room without a care. Again, Bill has left me with Eric alone.

"She'll be fine," Eric said to me. "Dr. Ludwig treated one of Pam's humans once and he's totally fine." But then I heard Sookie scream loudly. I quickly ran to the door to go see her but Eric was in front of it. I really hated that he could move that quickly. "I promise you that she will be fine," he said to me calmly and I actually believed him. "Please sit down."

"How can I refuse?" I said, faking a smile to make it seem like I wasn't totally terrified to be alone in a room with him. I sat at a chair that faced his desk and he moved to sit behind it. "How old are you, Eric?" I figured that if I was made to sit with him when I didn't want to, I could at least learn a little about him.

"I'm over a thousand years old," he said. He had a look on his face that told me he was expecting me to be shocked and overly frightened by his age. I didn't actually find 1000 to be unreasonable when I already expected that he was Old World.

"Are you a Viking?" I asked cautiously. He smiled.

"I was." I gasped openly and put my hand over my mouth. "Good guess."

"That's incredible," I managed to say. "What was it like?"

"It was very different from things now. It was full of fighting and women," he said proudly.

"I doubt that's changed very much, at least the women."

"You'd be correct." He flashed his fangs at me when there was no reason to and I was surprised. It made me incredibly angry and I was done with it.

"Listen, I wanna see Sookie. I know you know I'm scared of you and now I just think you're doing it on purpose. Please let me see her." I hated to sound like I was begging but I was and I was hoping that he would actually understand my need to get out.

Eric nodded at me and I got up and ran to find Sookie. Bill had given her some of his blood because her body was able to take it and she was going to be fine. Eric walked up behind me and said, "I told you she would be fine. You ought to trust me a little more."

I stayed with Sookie in the bar that day and we slept on the couches inside while Eric and Bill rested at the bar with us.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up to Sookie shaking me. "What? Gosh, what?" I was frustrated because I clearly wanted to still be asleep.

"I found Lafayette," she said.

"Here?" I was still half asleep and I just wasn't sure whether to believe her.

"Eric kidnapped him. He's chained up in the basement! I'm making Eric let him go. I knew we couldn't trust that guy."

"What the heck are you talking about? Does Eric even know Lafayette?"

"It's because he sold vampire blood. Eric doesn't like that he's a drug dealer."

"So he kidnapped him? I knew there was a real reason to not like him." We waited until the vampires woke up. I had wanted to go check on Lafayette but I figured the basement was probably something I didn't want to see.

"Good evening," said Eric as he walked into the bar from the back. I already felt like rolling my eyes. But now he'd done something really serious. "How are you ladies doing tonight?" I saw Bill walk in behind him and Sookie wasted no time getting in Eric's face about Lafayette.

"You chained him up and left him to bleed to death!" Sookie shouted.

"He traded sexual services with a vampire in order to sell his blood," Eric replied coolly. "It is a grave offense."

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself for what you've done to him!" With that, Sookie slapped him and Eric barely reacted.

"Sookie!" reprimanded Bill.

"You've tortured him and bitten him and shot him and left him down there in his own filth for weeks!"

"Is that true?" I asked, finally saying something.

Eric turned to face me and said, "There are others who would've done far worse and you all know it."

"You're gonna let him go right now or I swear, I'm going to the police!" I exclaimed. I was extremely tired of what Eric had been doing and I was tired of being scared of him.

Eric hissed and cornered me in the couch I had been sitting on. He had fangs mere inches from my face. "I do not respond well to threats," he said. Then it was as if he finally saw my face and he retracted his fangs.

"Eric, back off of her!" said Bill.

Eric blatantly ignored Bill and said, "But perhaps, we can come to some sort of arrangement." It was clear that he was speaking to both me and Sookie.

Eric started explaining about this missing vampire in Dallas, which of course, meant the city, not my name. "So if we go to Dallas to help look for this missing vampire, you'll let Lafayette go?" I asked.

Bill immediately reacted. "No, Sookie almost died last night and Dallas shouldn't have to help you anyway. They are not going to Dallas!"

"Bill, I can make up my own mind," said Sookie. "I think I'll go."

"Well, then I will take Dallas' place," said Bill. "She does not need to go."

"If she doesn't go, there's no agreement," said Eric. I knew Lafayette needed me and I automatically knew that I had to go but I was disgusted that I was being made to do any of this. "I will pay for all of your expenses, of course," he told me, "and yes, I will release your friend."

"And I want $5000," said Sookie. "I'm missing a lot of work."

"What about you, Dallas? How much do you want?" Eric seemed to be willing to pay any price for us but I didn't want money from him, no matter how much I needed it.

"Nothing, I've got my own job," I replied.

"This is also a job. I'll pay you what I pay Sookie for her telepathy."

"No, I don't want your money."

"You surprise me and that's a rare quality in a human. You get $10,000 whether you want it or not."

"Then Bill comes with us," I demanded. I needed someone on my side when we were there.

"Deal," said Eric with a grin.

Then the door to Eric's office opened and Pam brought in Lafayette. He was doing badly. As we drove back to Bon Temps, Sookie kept offering to take him to a hospital and he kept refusing. Then Bill dropped me off at home so that I could get packed for Dallas. Eric told us we were to leave immediately. I was already worried about this trip.


	8. Chapter 8

I met Sookie on the plane and I asked her about Jason since I hadn't seen him around lately. She had some pretty weird news about him. "He's actually at church camp in Texas," she told me, obviously proud of Jason.

"Church camp? Really?" I was still a little wary.

"He apparently started thinking about it when Andy locked him up."

"Well, I suppose that's good for him." I was already pissed about this trip. Jessica was coming along because Bill was still supposed to take care of her. I figured that she and I would be sharing a room at the hotel. It was not an idea that I was fond of. Our plane landed and Sookie and I got off. The vampires were flying in coffins so we had to wait for them to be unloaded after us.

I saw that there was a car waiting for us so Sookie and I walked on over to wait near the car for Jessica and Bill. The man standing there started talking to Sookie and trying to convince her to wait in the car. Even though I'm not a mind reader, I knew there was something off about this guy. Almost on cue, he grabbed Sookie's arm and Bill busted out of his travelling coffin. Poor Jessica was having a tough time with getting out so while Bill and Sookie were taking care of the dude, I helped Jessica get out. We all moved to sit in the car where Bill taught Jessica to glamour.

We learned the guy came from the Fellowship of the Sun, the church primarily known for hating vampires. He had obviously known we were coming and it made me think that the Fellowship must've been the ones who took the missing vampire. "I'm gonna call Eric," I said. Even if they weren't the ones who took the vampire, they were clearly a threat to us doing any meaningful work here. Bill agreed that Eric should be called so I took Bill's phone and called him since I didn't have his number.

He picked up and I could hear noise in the background. It was revolting to think of what I'd probably interrupted. "This better be good," he said nonchalantly.

"Hello to you too, Eric," I replied. I suppose he wasn't in Texas yet and I was wondering why.

"Oh hello, Dallas, what do you need?" Eric seemed a bit cheerier once he discovered it was me instead of Bill.

"Well, we've just arrived and there was a car waiting for us and there was a guy outside of the car who tried to force Sookie into it. Bill glamoured him and found out that he works for the Fellowship of the Sun. Why did they know we were coming? What if they're the ones who took your kidnapped vampire?"

"I've been wondering whether they were involved and now it appears like they are."

"Well, if you thought there was a possibility, why didn't you warn us before we flew out here?"

"To be completely honest, I didn't want to scare you anymore than I have to." The comment took me totally off guard. Bill looked at me and I guess my shock was apparent on my face.

"That was nice of you, Eric, but I needed to know and be prepared. We all did."

"It was only a theory. I didn't see the need."

"Well, now I'm worried that they know where we're staying too. I mean, how much do they know?" I was basically whispering into the phone because I didn't want any of them to hear what I was saying. I knew Bill and Jessica could hear because they're vampires and Sookie didn't have to hear because she could read my mind but I figured I'd whisper anyway.

"I'll be there very shortly, don't worry about it," Eric said and then he hung up. We then drove to the hotel and got our rooms. Thankfully, Bill booked Jessica and I separate rooms.

Just as he promised, Eric got there rather quickly. I got a knock at my room door as I was getting ready for some meeting with Texas vampires that Bill and Sookie told me that Eric needed us to have. I looked out the peep hole and saw Eric.

"Hey," I said as I opened the door. Eric walked through without a word.

"I don't see any members of the Fellowship of the Sun hiding in your room," he said. I rolled my eyes, this was basically a vampire hotel, they wouldn't dare try it here.

"I appreciate your concern but it's fine. I was really just trying to make you feel bad for not telling us about what you suspected." He nodded at me.

"I apologize but I do plan on making it up to you."

"No, really, that's fine. I don't need anything from you."

"You don't have a choice. Seeing as Bill and Sookie are rooming together, she has adequate protection. Jessica is a vampire so she is allowed the room by herself and even then, her room is connected to Bill's. You, however, are across the hall and a human alone." Eric looked at me like I was supposed to be catching on to some great idea. I wasn't.

"What are you saying?" I kind of had a bit of a clue but I didn't want to think that might be what it was.

"I'm staying here with you." He almost grinned, he was so pleased about it and I'm sure that I gasped.

"No. You could kill me!" I accused.

"Bill agrees that you need the protection so don't go running to him. At any rate, he doesn't have a say in this. I am staying in this room with you. I won't touch you, I won't even look you if you don't want me to but you do need protection and I'm the only one offering it to you."

"I think I'll take my chances. I don't trust you. You'll hurt me." I was scared I might make him angry but I really did not want him there.

Eric got extremely close to me and I flinched. I found that I didn't even stand as tall as his shoulders and I didn't like it. It was one more thing to add to the list of why I was terrified of Eric. He looked down at me and he looked straight in my eyes. I wondered if he was trying to glamour me again. I was still curious about why that didn't affect me. "I know you don't believe me but you are the only human who does not need to be afraid of me." I shuddered.

He turned from me and then told me we needed to go the meeting with Bill and Sookie. We arrived and I met a woman by the name of Isobel and a man called Stan. Stan immediately did not like the idea of Sookie and I working for Eric.

"You should have told me Eric hired humans, Isobel," said Stan with disdain.

"Now wait just a minute!" said Sookie.

"Respect them!" commanded Bill. I really did not want to be brought into this conversation.

"I couldn't tell you, Stan. You've been off on your own for days," responded Isobel. I got the idea that she was really okay with humans.

"Are you certain Godric was abducted by the Fellowship of the Sun?" asked Eric. Stan said yes while Isobel said no.

"They're the only ones with the organization and manpower," said Stan. Well, Stan and I agreed on something. I figured once we found out the guy who had tried to kidnap Sookie was from the Fellowship that they were the ones who took Godric.

"But they're amateurs, it doesn't make any sense," said Isobel. "This is Godric we're talking about. He's 2000 years old." He was twice Eric's age and to me, that said he couldn't have been kidnapped. He'd be simply too powerful.

"If they've got him, I'll hear it," said Sookie. "That's my job." Sookie, are you infiltrating now?

"We need to take them down, full out attack," said Stan.

"A vampire hating church wiped out? I wonder who did it," I said, finally speaking. I caught Eric smiling a bit.

"No wonder Godric was kidnapped when he surrounds himself with idiots like you," said Eric to Isobel and Stan.

"I called you out of courtesy. This is not your territory and you have no voice here," said Isobel.

"We don't need your puppets here, just go back to Louisiana," said Stan.

"I'm nobody's puppet," said Sookie.

"What we need is a plan," said Bill. I nodded.

"I had one," said Stan.

"Godric has protected you, made you rich and yet you don't care to get to the bottom of this," said Eric, plainly angry.

"Don't any of you care that there's a traitor in your midst?" asked Bill.

"That's impossible," responded Stan.

"Someone tried to kidnap Sookie at the airport," I said. "They knew we were coming."

"You were the only ones that knew!" said Sookie.

"Explain," demanded Eric. They began arguing and Sookie lost it.

"Listen, here's what we're gonna do. I'm gonna infiltrate the Fellowship of the Sun."

"Absolutely not!" said Bill. I admit that I agreed with Bill but she was clearly going to do this with or without his permission.

"Let her speak," said Eric.

"Since Bill glamoured the kidnapper, no one there knows who I am. I'll pretend I want to join the church and I'll read their minds. It's simple."

"I don't want to take that risk," said Stan. "But it's a good plan, I just suggest that this girl go instead of you. You never know, they may have your picture." He pointed at me, insinuating that I be the one who does it.

"No," said Eric. "She's no part of it. Besides, Sookie is the one who can read minds." Isobel offered her human to go with Sookie and pretend to be a married couple so that Sookie could have protection during the day. Bill and Eric went to talk privately so Sookie and I stayed with Isobel. It was an awkward conversation about Sookie's relationship with Bill.


	9. Chapter 9

Since it was night, Eric was not in the room, of course. I was still plainly afraid of him staying in the room with me so I set out to find him in the hotel and talk to him about it. As I walked down to the bar, I noticed that there were a lot of vampires feeding on humans. I figured that Eric was no doubt doing this as well.

Sure enough, there he was with his mouth all over some woman's neck and she was moaning like it felt like heaven. It practically made me sick. He thrust her away from him and I heard him say to her, "There isn't a lot of thrill in feeding on the willing." _I would be a joy for him to eat, _I thought. Then she started to say she could pretend that she didn't want it. Before he began again, I interrupted him.

"I'm sorry to be interrupting your… your time with each other," I said, stumbling to find the right words, "but I need to speak with Eric."

"Oh, Dallas, I was just thinking about you." I froze. _Thinking about feeding on me and how fun it would be?_

"I really don't want to room with you now that you've said that." I saw his face change expression and he sent the girl away.

"You heard what I said to her?" he asked. I nodded slowly. "I'm sorry. You just smell-"

"Just stay somewhere else, okay?"

"You still need the protection. I won't touch you, you have my word."

I smiled a bit and said, "That doesn't mean much when I know you want to eat me." I turned and started walking out of the bar.

"You don't have a choice," called Eric.

He came in when it was nearing day time and I was already in bed. I knew it was him when I felt my bed creak. "Get off my bed," I muttered. "I'm too tired for this." I felt the mattress move again and I knew he had laid down beside me. "Eric, seriously, get away from me."

"I need to sleep somewhere. If I don't sleep comfortably, my back starts to hurt."

"You're dead! There's a couch over there. Get off my bed."

"I paid for you to stay here." I rolled out of the bed and grabbed my pillow.

"Fine, I'm sleeping on the couch. You know, I need my rest if I'm going to be any help tomorrow."

"What are you talking about?" Eric genuinely sounded confused.

"Tomorrow, the Fellowship of the Sun, you know?" I was seriously too tired to be explaining this.

"You're not going there," he said like I'd made the whole thing up.

"How else am I supposed to help? Sookie wanted me to drive them-"

"No." Eric was off of the bed at this point and he had walked over to the couch that I was laying on. "You're not going there. I forbid it."

"Eric, I'm really sleepy, but indulge me. Why did you bring me out here if you and Bill are not gonna let me help? I'd like to get paid for doing something."

"I said you are not going." He was starting to sound angry.

"Eric, I am going. Sookie asked me to, you're paying me to be here."

"I said no!" Eric put his hands on either side of me on the couch and he showed his fangs. He got incredibly close and bent his head near my neck. I started shaking. I turned so that I showed him my neck.

"If you're gonna do it, please do it now," I said. I was shrinking into the couch cushions in terror and I knew he wanted to. I closed my eyes as I saw him bring his mouth closer to my neck but as I heard him retract his fangs, I felt him touch his lips to my neck like a kiss.

"I told you I wouldn't hurt you," he whispered. "Now get back in bed and promise me you will stay in this room tomorrow."

"I promise," I whispered back. "But Eric, you can have part of the bed." I was still incredibly scared of him but I knew that that's what he wanted.

He was beside me frigidly in the bed. I noticed he had taken his shirt off. I turned on my side away from him and fell asleep. When I woke up, I knew it was still day time. I could feel it but I also felt something else. I wasn't in this bed by myself and I had forgotten that. But when I opened my eyes, I found my face buried in Eric's bare chest. I shimmied away, knowing that I probably couldn't wake him up when he was asleep. How the heck had this happened?

As it was nearing night time, I was just eating some room service on the bed beside a still sleeping Eric. Then I felt something in my head that made me stop. I got up slowly. It wasn't a pain or anything like that. It was inside my mind. It was Sookie, I was certain. I heard her voice. She was trapped in the basement of the Fellowship church and that Godric was there and she needed help.

I busted out of my room and ran down to Bill's. I pounded on the door and yet, he didn't answer. "Bill!" I shouted. "Bill, Sookie's in the basement of the Fellowship church and Godric is there! Open up! I heard her in my head! Bill, wake up! We need to go now!"

I felt the door open and someone pull me in. "Who are you?" asked a female voice. She had pushed me up against a wall and I saw that she had dark hair and was a vampire, one that clearly was familiar with Bill.

"Lorena, no, not her!"

"She's not your Sookie, is she?" I shook my head fiercely. But it didn't save me, she bent and bit my neck.

"Lorena, stop!" Bill called and I screamed until she put her hand over my mouth. Then the door busted open and Eric threw her off of me. I crumpled into Eric's arms while Bill hit the woman with a flatscreen TV. We got out of the room and Bill pulled him to me.

"Dallas, I am so sorry." I was in so much pain and I was terrified. Next thing I know, Bill has bitten his finger and pressed it to the holes on my neck and I instantly felt better. When I turned to look at Eric, I saw he had his wrist to his mouth and he was glaring at Bill.

"You should've let me, Bill. You know my blood is stronger." Eric was obviously mad.

"So you can track her? You really think I'm going to let you do that?"

"We need to get Sookie," I said. With that, we ran down and out of the hotel.


	10. Chapter 10

As we reached the Fellowship church, we planned to sneak in and I was to find Sookie while Eric went to find Godric. I dashed through part of the church and saw that they were having a lock in. Brilliant. It was going to make it that much harder for Bill and Eric to get in. I called in my mind to Sookie and didn't seem to be getting a response. Now that I stopped to think about it, I don't think Sookie's ever actually called to someone's mind like she did with mine before.

I heard a scream and I ran down some stairs. I was hoping this was to the basement but at the same time, I was hoping it wasn't. I didn't want Sookie to be in trouble. But then I saw her. A man was pulling at her dress and yelling at her so I ran and tried to pull him off. It was a very stupid plan because Sookie and I together couldn't have added up to his body weight. He turned on me and I fell. I scrambled to get away from him before he grabbed my ankle and pulled me back.

I started screaming as well while he tried to grab at me. All of a sudden, it stopped. I turned on my back and looked up. I saw a young looking guy holding the big man and then, all at once, he killed him. Sookie and I stared at him. I saw he had these weird tattoos all over his arms and I realized that this was Godric.

"You should not have come," he said to us. Then we heard something.

"Bill!" exclaimed Sookie. I shook my head.

"No," said Godric. "I am here, my child, down here." Then Eric arrived. Was Godric his maker?

"Godric," said Eric, bending to his knees. I noticed that he hadn't even seemed to notice that Sookie and I were here.

"You were a fool for sending humans after me," Godric said.

"I had no other choice. These savages, they seek to destroy you." I still didn't think that was case. Obviously, the Fellowship does want him to die but I don't think he was kidnapped.

"I'm aware of what they have planned," he responded, as though he didn't care. "This one betrayed you." Godric pointed to Isobel's human who was passed out on the floor.

"He's with the Fellowship," said Sookie. "They set a trap for us." An alarm began sounding.

"Save the humans," commanded Godric. I assumed he was talking about me and Sookie.

"I am not leaving your side until I know you are-" began Eric.

"I can take care of myself," said Godric.

"We have to go," I begged.

"Spill no blood on your way out," Godric said to Eric. "Go." Sookie and I ran past Godric and Eric followed us. We hid around the corner where the Fellowship had guards set up. Where was Bill? I was almost certain Eric and I had left him at the hotel.

"I could have you out in seconds," Eric said to me, blatantly ignoring Sookie.

"There's kids out there, Eric," I responded.

"Those humans wouldn't think twice about hurting any of us."

"Why didn't you bring Bill with you?" asked Sookie.

"He shouldn't be that far from here," I replied. "Actually, I'm a little worried about him myself."

"He has completely irrational feelings for you both," said Eric. "He would kill everyone in this church in order to save you."

"Why aren't you?" I asked.

"I'm following Godric's orders and getting you out of here safely. That's all."

"He's your maker, isn't he?"

"Don't use words you don't understand," he reprimanded.

"Then you have a lot of love for him."

"Don't use words that I don't understand." When he heard them close the doors to the church and a couple of the guards talking, he started to walk out there.

"Eric, no!" I said, anxiously.

He walked back over and he got extremely close to me. "Trust me," he said. Eric walked over and started talking to a group of the guards. But after a minute or two of things going smoothly, I saw a guy behind Eric move to stake him.

"Stake!" I yelled out. Eric moved and forced the stake around on the guy while the others ran. Sookie and I ran up to Eric. "You don't have to kill him!" Eric dropped the stake and let the guy go.

"Come on," he said to us. Sookie told us to go through the sanctuary because a group of Fellowship fighter looking guys was coming towards the church from the entrance. "Where's the exit?" he asked Sookie. She pointed near the front of the sanctuary and we started walking faster.

"There are several exits actually," we heard a voice say. I saw that it belonged to Steve Newlin, the reverend of the Fellowship church and someone who was constantly on TV. "For you, the easiest one takes you straight to hell." I heard the doors at the back of the sanctuary open and saw that the group of men was walking in. There was no way out. Eric gripped my forearm and pulled me closer to him.

"Let us leave!" said Sookie. "Save yourselves! No one has to die!"

"The war has begun, you evil whore of Satan. You vampires cast the first stone by killing my family. The lines have been drawn, you're either with us or against us. We are prepared for Armageddon."

"The vampire you're holding prisoner got away. He's a sheriff. He's bound to send for help."

"I'm not concerned with Godric. Any vampire will do for our grand celebration and we've got one right here." He pointed at Eric.

"No," I said. Eric looked at me.

"I'll be fine," he said as he finally let go of my arm. Eric walked toward Steve Newlin.

"Brothers and sisters, there will be a holy bonfire at dawn," Steve said. They chained Eric with silver to some table slab and held Sookie and I back. Well, they held me back because Sookie didn't actually seem too upset about them taking Eric. He was clearly in a lot of pain and I strained against the men holding me back. Eric was over a thousand years old, he didn't deserve this. I still didn't really like him but I knew that this wasn't fair.

"I offer myself," Eric began weakly, "in exchange for Godric's freedom and theirs as well."

"No," I said again.

"That's noble," Steve said, "but they're just as culpable as you are. They are traitors to their race. They hardly deserve mercy. Maybe we should tie them to you so you can meet the sun together." Now that comment had Sookie squirming and it made me more upset.

"Sookie!" I heard the back doors open and saw Bill running in, followed by the Texas vampires. Steve Newlin held a gun to Sookie's head and I squirmed again.

"Newlin!" I heard someone call and they shot the gun out of Steve's hand. "Let them go!" They shot again and this time hit Steve's head with a paintball. I looked and I saw that the shooter was Jason. Bill ran and threw the men off who had been holding us. As he took Sookie, I ran up to the table where Eric was and started taking the chains off as fast as I could. Eric got up quickly and threw Steve Newlin down. I heard Jason shout for Eric to kill him.

"Don't!" I said. Stan commanded for the vampires to destroy all of the humans here and Eric grabbed me just as Bill was pulling Sookie. "Stop them!" I said.

"Enough!" I heard someone say. I looked up and saw Godric standing on the balcony. "You came for me, I assume. These people have not harmed me. You see, we can coexist. Mr. Newlin, I do not wish to create bloodshed when none is called for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?" I saw Steve nod slightly and that was enough of an answer for Godric. I wasn't sure I believed they wouldn't come after us.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked Sookie and she nodded. Then Jason ran up and gave both me and Sookie a huge hug. He explained that he had been with the Fellowship at his church camp until he realized they were wrong.

We went back to the house that we visited Isobel and Stan at. Bill was trying to make sure he was never alone with Sookie and I thought it had something to do with the woman who bit me. I was sure that he wasn't interested in her romantically since he hit her on the head with a TV. I met Godric officially and he was rather nice to me. Eric was wandering around aimlessly. Once he spoke to Jason about V. For the most part, I spent the evening with Stan and it wasn't the best night I've ever had. Everyone was more concerned with other people than they were with Stan and I.

Finally Eric approached me but before he had the chance to say anything, someone was asking for our attention. It was a boy, he looked familiar but I was almost certain that he hadn't been here a few minutes ago. "I have a message for you, from Reverend Steve Newlin." He was one of them. I saw him unzip his jacket and I realized that he had a bomb strapped to him. Then he pressed the trigger.


	11. Chapter 11

The bomb blew up. It happened so instantly that I don't remember much. Besides the bomb, there were also people surrounding the house and shooting at the vampires. My ears were ringing and I felt crushed. But then I realized that Eric was on top of me. "Eric," I said, while trying to move out from under him. I looked down at him and saw that he been shot at least twice.

"I covered you," he said weakly.

"Oh my gosh, Eric, you're hurt!" I exclaimed. "Heal yourself!"

"I can't. It's silver." I put my hand to my head because it was pounding in agony and also because I had no idea what to do.

"Tell me what to do. I'll help you."

"Suck it out," he said. I grimaced.

"Eric, I can't do that. That is so gross." But he looked up at me so genuinely that I bent over and did it anyway. His blood tasted metallic and I remembered what Bill told me about having vampire blood from someone. They could feel you or you could feel them. I couldn't remember right at that moment. But I tried not to swallow any. Once I got the bullet, I spit it all on the floor but I knew it hadn't meant anything. My head wasn't hurting anymore and my ears weren't ringing. The blood got in anyway.

"There's another one," he said. He sounded like death and I actually didn't know whether or not he was dying. I instantly went to get the second and last bullet and I no longer cared about getting the blood in my system. Once it was done, I leaned back and wiped my mouth across my sleeve. It was disgusting and red.

"What are you doing?" I heard Bill ask. I turned and saw him with Sookie. Back behind him a ways, I saw Jason.

"I sucked silver out of Eric and saved his life." I said it proudly and I figured since I'd done this for Eric, maybe I'd get something out of it.

"She was superb," said Eric, noticeably better.

"Eric was in no danger," said Bill. I'm sure I looked at him stupidly.

"What?" I said, turning to look down at Eric.

"A tiny falsehood," he said. I shook my head at him and got visibly angry.

"He was already healing. The bullets would have pushed themselves out," said Bill, slowly. "This way he's forced you to drink his blood."

"Damn it," I said and I never cuss.

"You're connected. He'll be able to sense your emotions, just like I can now that I've given you my blood."

I slapped Eric across the face. "I can't believe you!"

"Bill, you're right, I believe I can sense her emotions," Eric said. I almost screamed.

"I'm never doing anything for you again, you monster!" I got up and Bill immediately moved to take me into his arms.

"I think I'm gonna cry," said Eric. Then Godric requested that we all go back to the vampire hotel because it was possible that the Fellowship people may come back.

I was entirely too happy to be getting a shower once we got back. Then I automatically got in bed. Thankfully, Eric was spending some quality time with Godric so he probably wasn't going to be staying in here tonight. I slept for a little while but then I felt someone touch me so I turned over to face the other side of the bed. The room looked completely different but that wasn't the only thing. Eric was lying beside me and he looked like he was completely naked. I tried not to look down. But then I noticed that I was too and it automatically made me feel better. Eric looked better than he usually did and that's saying something. His hair was tousled and it made me want him to have it that way all the time. Then I noticed his skin and how tan he was. He looked gorgeous.

He was running his finger down my shoulder blade and he said, "Finish what you were saying." He was so cute about it that I grinned.

"What was I saying?" I asked. He moved a little closer to me and started stroking my face.

"You said you would be a terrible a vampire and I was disagreeing with you."

"Well, I like to be tan." He laughed. "It's true!" We started linking our fingers together and I noticed that our legs were starting to entwine. "I'd rather be alive too." He kissed the back of my hand. "And you're always killing."

"I think you would kill too." He smiled.

"Only for you," I said back.

"Trade the sun for the moon and stars," he whispered as he pressed my hand to his face. I started to move closer to him.

"No, I want them all," I said and he started to laugh again. I loved his laugh.

"You're greedy." I couldn't help smiling at him. He moved so close that we could almost kiss and I found myself wishing that he would move all the way in. "You have the right temperament for a vampire."

"Why?" I asked, strictly playful. "Am I bloodthirsty and high maintenance?"

"High maintenance, yeah." I gasped.

"I am not!" He grinned and he ran his fingers up and down my back. His hands were fantastic. I sat up on my arms a bit and then Eric moved and kissed up my neck and pulled me down under him. I ran my hands up and down his chest while he kissed my lips like I had never been kissed before. "I never knew you were like this," I breathed. "You feel. You have love in you."

"Only for you," he said as he came down and we kissed again. I ran my fingers through his hair. Then he moved and I blinked hard. When I opened my eyes again, the room was dark and I was clothed but there was Eric, leaning on his elbow looking at me. "What were you dreaming about?" I was still a little in shock by the whole thing but Bill had warned me about the blood having that effect on you. I had already had a bit of a romantic dream dealing with Bill.

"Get away from me, Eric," I responded as I turned to face away from him. I felt the bed move and he got closer. He put his arm over me and pulled me back into him.

"I know you want me to do this," Eric breathed into my neck. He was so cold. I didn't respond. I just fell asleep and woke up the way I had the night before; with my arms around Eric and my head near his chest.

They had a meeting that night that I was at but that I barely paid attention to until Godric mentioned that he had offered himself to the Fellowship. I knew he hadn't been kidnapped. Eric looked stunned, as did the rest of the people there. But he told Eric he wanted to talk to him on the roof of the hotel and I realized that Godric was going to meet the sun whether he was with the Fellowship or not. It was very late in the night when I saw Eric and Godric heading to the roof. I saw that Sookie was following them, I guess because she had gotten to know Godric better than I had.

I followed slowly and I waited beside Sookie for Eric and Godric to part ways. Eric clearly did not understand why Godric was doing this and I didn't really either but Sookie seemed to understand more than either of us did. I could hear Eric's voice cracking with emotion. Then I saw Eric sob openly and blood tears ran down his face. I put my hand to my mouth.

"I won't let you die alone," gasped Eric. Sookie stepped forward and Godric nodded at her.

"I will not be alone. As your maker, I command you to go inside," said Godric. Eric moved to walk towards me and the staircase. I saw Godric look me in the eyes. "Look out for him," he said to me and I nodded. Eric walked towards me and I took his hand in mine.


	12. Chapter 12

I walked with Eric back to our room and I kept our fingers linked. I could tell he wanted to cry so when we arrived back, I turned to walk out. "Listen, I'll stay with Jessica in her room tonight. I know you probably want to be alone," I said. He was sitting on the edge of the bed and he grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

I turned and looked down at him. The blood tears had stained his face darkly and were falling onto his chest. Instinctively, I hugged him to me. I didn't care about the blood getting on my clothes at that moment, although I certainly would later. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I felt him sob into me. I sank down so that my face was mere inches from his and I pulled him in. I kissed his cheeks all over where the tears had been falling and I slightly kissed his lips then I pulled him close for another hug. He had stopped really crying and I figured that was good.

I'm not sure what I was thinking when I kissed him. Maybe I had figured that it was just another dream. Deep down though, I had known it wasn't. But I had been sleeping in the same bed with the man the past few days and the blood had definitely affected me. I just couldn't bear seeing him in pain like that. It was just unusual. He laid beside me in bed that day until I moved to hold him.

I wasn't sure what this night meant but I figured that if Eric had been anywhere near his coherent, devilish self, then he would consider this like a couple or an invitation for sex. This was the first time I'd thought about Eric as more than something that could hurt me and it was because he was showing raw emotion. I wondered whether he actually felt strongly about anything deep down and now I knew that he probably did. In his own way, maybe Eric really did care for me, just like in my own way, I really cared for him. This trip had proven that to me.

The next night we all travelled back to Bon Temps. Surprisingly, Eric didn't mention that I'd kissed him and in fact, when Sookie asked him how he was holding up, he made it seem like he hadn't shed a tear. Although, when I emerged from the room after he did, I was still wearing the blood stained clothes I had on earlier and Bill blatantly asked what happened. I shrugged and mentioned that Eric had been distraught on the rooftop the night before and we'd unintentionally touched each other. Bill didn't press for more answers and I could respect that.

Eric had gone back to Shreveport and Jason, Sookie, and I were all in Bon Temps. The place was a wreck and Jason gave me the advice of staying in my house until everything passed over. I didn't much like the idea but I did it. Something had infiltrated Sookie's house though and I made her stay with me too. Yet again, I seem to miss all the fun. I missed a maenad and a whole lot. The only part I saw was when I walked to Sookie's house to make sure that Jason and Sookie were okay and there were all these people with black saucer looking eyes. They looked at me like they were expecting me to change into whatever they were. It was really freaky.

It was only afterward that I learned from Sam that the maenad's powers affected everyone around her, unless they were supernatural.


	13. Chapter 13

I had gone back to work but the town was still pretty freaked about stuff and Sookie's house was a complete wreck. I still don't understand much of what happened. I had yet to hear from Eric and I was actually pretty shocked by that. But I saw him quite soon.

I heard a pounding on my front door one night and I ran down to see Sookie, all dressed up, I assume because she had just had a date with Bill. But she certainly didn't look happy, in fact, she was crying. "Sookie, my gosh, what is going on?" I asked, letting her come in.

"Somebody kidnapped Bill."

"What? Oh my gosh, have you called the police?"

"They aren't going to do anything about it because he's a vampire. They also think he just ran away."

"Why?" I asked skeptically. "What happened?"

"He proposed to me and I went into the bathroom because I needed a minute to think and when I came out, he was gone."

"He proposed? That's great!" Despite the fact that Bill had just disappeared off the face of the earth, I was really excited for him and Sookie. He was gorgeous and so was she and they had already been through so much together.

"I wanted to see if you'd heard from him or heard noises at his house?"

"No, I haven't seen anything at all. I haven't heard from him in days."

"I think Eric took him," she muttered. _Why? Eric has no reason to want Bill._

"I'll go see him for you and you take care of things here," I reassured her. I then drove to Fangtasia. I walked in and I was angry. The drive over had given me time to let things simmer in my mind until they were ready to boil over. What if he had taken Bill? What if he had some hunch about who could've done it?

I saw Pam and immediately approached her. "Pam, where is Eric?" She smiled like she thought it was sweet I was paying him a visit.

"He's indisposed at the moment," she responded.

"Indisposed doing what? I need to see him. It's about Bill."

"Of course it is."

"You know where he is?" I asked, hopeful.

"No. My comment was referring to the fact that you and Bill have some weird friendship bond where you care too much about each other." I made a face.

"Okay… Just tell me where Eric is." She nodded towards the basement door and I opened it and stormed down the stairs while she pretended to try to stop me.

I stopped in my tracks when I spotted Eric. He was having sex with some girl basically up against a wall. "Oh, damn," I said. I rarely cuss but I sure hadn't expected to see this.

"Dallas?" Eric asked, stopping the sex with the girl. "Do you see anything you like?" I grimaced.

He then tried to introduce me to the girl and all I could muster up was, "Hi." I looked away because I didn't want to see either one of them naked.

"What brings you to Fangtasia?" he asked, walking up towards me. I really did not want to see him like this.

"Bill's been kidnapped and Sookie and I think you did it," I spat out.

"I didn't," he said. "Any other theories?" He looked incredible. His hair was light brown and I was certain that it hadn't been that color when I last saw him.

"I'm still on this one, thank you very much."

"Why are you here if Sookie is Bill's actual girlfriend?" he implored.

"She's a little bit upset, Eric, if you could imagine. I know you don't have a heart but the rest of us do!" That was a little harsh, I admit, especially when the last time I'd seen him, he'd been crying into my chest. His eyes fluttered a bit like he knew what I was thinking about. "Now where were you tonight around 11?"

"I was her, with her."

"Doing this?" I asked. I was a little shocked, I'll admit.

"Yes," he smirked, "does my stamina impress you?" I know color fled to my cheeks and I practically coughed with embarrassment.

"Tell me where I can find Lorena. If you don't have him, then I guarantee she does." Sookie had explained to me the woman who bit me in the hotel in Texas was Bill's maker and she was still incredibly in love with Bill.

"That's a valid theory but given how your exchange with her went last time, I think you should let me deal with her instead." I raised my eyebrows.

"Like you give a damn about me personally. You're up to something."

"I do care about you, Dallas. You know I do. Besides, as sheriff of the area, I am duty-bound to find him. You do not need to get involved and neither does Sookie."

"Well, you ought to know by now that we will go looking for him."

"I have no doubt." I turned to leave but stopped on the stairs on the way up.

"You never paid me and I'm certain you never paid Sookie for Texas."

Pam came by the next night with a check for me from Eric and instead of the $10,000 that I was finally coming to terms with accepting, he had given me a bonus. "Pam, what is the extra money for?"

"He told me that you and him exchanged a few moments in Texas. I think the extra money is intended for you to buy yourself something frivolous," she said.

"Because we had a few 'moments?'" I asked, skeptically.

"He said something along the lines of, 'because you're different.'"

"Of course, he did."


	14. Chapter 14

Sookie had gone off with Jessica because she had felt something from Bill and they apparently had found his car, wrecked, and there were bodies with these weird symbols on them. Sookie did the research and found out that it was some kind of Nazi symbol for werewolves. I admit that I thought that she was just being crazy about the whole thing but since she kept begging me to, I thought I'd go to Eric with her questions.

"Sookie, why are you making me deal with Eric? He was curious last time about why it wasn't you," I said. All in all, his comment about Sookie being the one who should've been there had really gotten underneath my skin. I figured he just didn't want to see me.

"You're so good with him," she responded, as if that was enough of an answer. When I kept looking at her, she said, "You know, he has a soft spot for you. Like Jason always has."

"This is nothing like Jason. Jason just thinks I'm playing hard to get. I don't think Eric even really cares that much."

"Evidently, you didn't date much in high school. He's showing all the signs that he's into you. Well, as into you as an asshole can be." I started to respond but I couldn't. I had had one boyfriend before and our relationship never went farther than kissing and a couple of phone conversations. It was certainly nothing compared to Sookie's first and only relationship with Bill. "Besides, Eric is clearly a lot more willing to give you answers than he is me."

"He doesn't want to see me right now, I guarantee it." I ended up going anyway, of course. I took Jessica along so that she could explain the specifics of the wreck and everything else I had missed. I actually wasn't too bothered by the wreck because I knew that Bill had gotten out.

I walked into Fangtasia with Jessica and immediately saw Eric. As I started explaining about the symbol, I saw a look of recognition on his face. Sookie had drawn the symbol for me so I showed him. "Do you know anything about stuff like this, Eric?" I asked.

"I've never seen it before," he said, looking away. I didn't want to make him angry but I was certain he knew what it was.

"I get that you don't wanna talk to me right now but Bill's life is at stake." He made a signal to Pam and she took Jessica into the bathroom.

"Here's what I know about werewolves: there's a reason why they have remained a myth to humans for thousands of years. They're territorial, secretive, vicious." He was giving me answers but not the kind I needed.

"They kinda sound like you," I responded, taking a step back from him. I was still frightened of Eric but after our night after Godric, I realized that I could stand up to Eric.

"Don't go running through the streets screaming, 'Werewolf!' You and Sookie would do something like that. I get why she's obsessed with him but why are you?"

"Because he's my friend. Stop insinuating that there's more to it than that. I would do what I'm doing now for anybody who's a friend of mine."

"You wouldn't do it for me," he replied, saucily.

"That's because you're not my friend."

"Well, you need to change that. We're going to be friends whether you want to be or not." He leaned across the table and I took a step back again.

"Fine, okay, we're friends."

"I'm just telling you not to be stupid about this. If Sookie wants to go and be insane with this, let her, but you are not doing it."

"Bill's missing and could be dead for all I know. How can I act like that's not happening? You don't own me, Eric! You can't. You would've done anything for Godric, why am I not allowed-"

"Bill Compton is no Godric." Eric cut me off.

"He's my best friend," I said, tears welling up. I knew that if Eric didn't want me to look, he would have ways of making sure that I didn't leave. It was terrifying and I was angry. Eric flinched a bit when he saw I was about to cry.

"Please don't do that," he said, his voice devoid of emotion. "It makes me feel… human."

"Eric, you _made _me go with you to find Godric. All I want is to find Bill. You don't even have to be there," I begged. "If you can help me, that's all I'm asking." Then Jessica came in and asked to be taken home so I had to leave.

The next day, Sookie had encountered a werewolf in the parking lot of Merlotte's. Terry Bellefleur had given her a gun and she was sitting at her house with me with it in her lap. I figured we could be sure that Bill had been taken by these thugs and if they were looking for Sookie, I knew I should stay with her. We heard noises on her porch and I was already jumpy.

I knew it wasn't a werewolf, in fact, I felt like it was Eric. Of course, it was. I figured maybe that was because of the blood of his that I had in my system but it was still freaky. Sookie went out onto the porch and Eric started explaining about the symbol. Apparently, he had lied to me. I stayed inside so that I deliberately did not have to see him. I did listen at the window and get the full story of the werewolves being on vampire blood. "Dallas, I know you are in there. I feel you," I heard Eric call. "Sookie, invite me in. I could protect you both."

"Don't do it, Sookie!" I called. I knew she wouldn't anyway, just because Eric creeped her out.

"Dallas," I heard him breathe, "I know you want me."

"You are not distracting me, Eric. I heard what you said about Bill and how it might help you out if he's never found."

"These werewolves are coming after you now. Both of you. I don't have loyalty to Bill but Dallas, I do have loyalty to you." I didn't respond because yet again, I was confused by his mixed signals. Sookie stayed out on the porch with him to keep a look out and so she didn't have to invite him in. I was in the kitchen when I heard something on the floor.

"Sookie?" I asked, turning around. I knew it wasn't her. It was a wolf. I screamed and ran into the living room. It ran for me and I screamed again.

"Sookie! Invite me in now!" I heard Eric yelling. "She needs me!" I saw him bust in moments later and take the werewolf down.


	15. Chapter 15

Eric began yelling at the wolf and grabbed it's throat. It turned human and it was disgusting looking. "Who do you work for?" Eric yelled. I saw Sookie concentrating, probably trying to get a thought from him. The man said Eric might as well kill him now because he couldn't reveal who his master was. Eric, of course, obliged. No matter how many times I've seen a vampire feed on someone, it is still shocking.

Eric began digging a grave for the guy out in the cemetery and I was still freaked. "Eric, thanks for saving my life," I said, after he and Sookie had a bit of argument about questioning the werewolf before he was killed.

"I'm sure there's a way you can repay me," he said, still covering up the grave. We started walking back to Sookie's house and I was freaked. I don't want to have to owe him anything.

"Do you know anyone named Jackson?" asked Sookie. I'm assuming that's the only coherent thought she got from the werewolf.

"Jackson is where he lives," said Eric. "He had a Mississippi accent."

"Do you think that's where Bill is?" I asked.

"Eric, we have to go like… yesterday," said Sookie.

"I can't, not yet," he responded. "You shouldn't go by yourselves though. The werewolves may be coming after you. You're no good to anyone if you're dead."

"You sure know how to make a person feel good," I said.

"We're not gonna sit around when we finally have a lead," said Sookie.

"Wait until tomorrow at least." Sookie went inside her house and Eric walked me back to mine. I had insisted that Sookie stay with me but she was too stubborn.

When we arrived at my house, I turned to Eric. "If I do happen to get into some trouble in Jackson, you'll feel it, won't you?" He nodded. "Could you get there fast?"

"Probably not fast enough. You'll do well to stay out of trouble. In fact, you shouldn't go with Sookie when she does."

"Bill would do the same thing for me or Sookie. I don't expect you to understand," I said.

"No, I understand perfectly. I'll have someone go with you."

"Why can't you go with us?" I asked, earnestly. I actually wanted him to.

"There are bigger things for me to deal with than trying to find Bill."

"I'd rather you come." He smiled a bit and then he left.

Of course, the next day, I was just waiting for Sookie to say the word to leave. I was working in my yard, planting some flowers , when I heard someone approaching. I was already sick of this werewolf mess because they could attack during the day and I, nervously, stood up. I turned my head and saw a man I didn't recognize so I screamed and tried to run to my house. I heard the guy holler after me and I dashed. The man grabbed me and I screamed again.

"I'm not trying to hurt you," he said. I tried to get out of his arms. "Eric Northman is the one who sent me. I take it you're Dallas." I nodded. "He said you were the skittish one. My name is Alcide Herveaux. I'm here to look after you." I looked up at him because he still hadn't unhanded me. He had dark hair like mine and beautiful, tan skin that was just a bit darker than mine. I had also really liked his voice. He was very warm and I figured that he was a werewolf.

"I'm sorry I ran from you, Mr. Herveaux." He finally let go of me and insisted that I call him Alcide. We went to go sit in my kitchen. He asked me about my family and where they were. "Oh, I'm an only child and my parents moved to New Orleans almost a year ago. I live here on my own if that's what you're asking."

"You shouldn't be living alone. According to Eric, you get into a lot of trouble."

"Trouble that he gets me in, you mean." Alcide smiled and I realized that I found him really attractive.

"He told me that you scare really easily too. So I guess I should've made myself known before I freaked you out."

"No, I'm just completely weird about things now. You're a werewolf, aren't you?" He nodded. "How did you come to be associated with Eric?"

"My dad went to him to get a loan so I owed him. I also know the pack in Jackson. My ex is with their leader. I still live near there."

"That's terrible about the ex thing," I muttered. I wasn't good with trying to make someone feel better and it was clear that Alcide was still torn up about the ex.

"What I don't understand is if you've had Eric's blood and all, why he can't look after you himself." I didn't appreciate that Eric was telling everyone about that, especially this guy, who doesn't really know either of us.

"I'm sorry that he got you involved. I asked him why he couldn't do it himself."

"Well, since I owed him a favor anyway, I'd rather it be for something like taking care of you than something else." He smiled and I smiled back. I thought this guy was really sweet. "I'm sorry if that was uncalled for, Eric did not me to-"

"What?" I asked. Eric made it sound like I couldn't get involved with anyone else? "It is not like that. I'm sorry if he lied to you."

"But he said that you were his and that Sookie was this other guy's; the guy we're trying to find."

"I am not his. I'm really sorry that he's lied to you. But perhaps, we should meet Sookie and then we can be on our way." Eric was starting to really make me mad.


	16. Chapter 16

When we got to Jackson, I volunteered to stay at Alcide's house while Sookie went to the werewolf bar with him. We discussed taking turns just in case one of us got into trouble and we weren't welcomed back. I called Eric on the phone while they were gone.

"Yes?" he asked sensually.

"We got to Jackson with your werewolf guy, Alcide. He's real sweet," I said. I heard some indistinguishable noise from him, like he didn't approve. "Why did you tell him that I am yours?"

"Because I knew that he would be interested in you."

"Why is that a problem?"

"You don't need to get involved with a werewolf, Dallas. He could hurt you."

"Yeah, and you couldn't?" Then I heard the door open and I realized they must be back from the bar. "Eric, I gotta go." I hung up and rushed to the door. Alcide was hurt because Sookie had gotten into something. Sounds like our idea of taking turns was really paying off.

He sat down and I automatically asked him where his peroxide was. He told me and when I came back, I saw he was shirtless and I sat down behind him and immediately started to work. "Don't take it personally, Alcide," said Sookie. "That were you were fighting had vampire blood in him. Bill's, in fact, so I know it's strong."

"Werewolves doing V? It goes against everything we stand for," said Alcide. "Are the rest of the pack in that?"

"The ones who took Bill, at least," she said.

"There's another reason for me to hate them. Ow!" He jerked away from me.

"I'm sorry," I said and pulled him back. I really enjoyed bandaging people up. Jason had given me enough experience with that to last a lifetime.

"Is Debbie your ex girlfriend?" asked Sookie.

"She was my fiancé." I stopped for a moment. So this was the ex he was still pining for. "She moved out a month ago."

"And you still haven't gotten new furniture?" asked Sookie.

"Sookie!" I said and shook my head towards Alcide so she'd catch the hint.

"It's fine," he said to me. "I don't have the time for it, Sookie." He started talking about Debbie and I pressed the bandage down firmly but didn't move my hands. I could tell he really did still love her and that it was hurting him. He turned to look at me and then Sookie's phone rang. We turned to look at her as she answered and I knew it was Bill, somehow I felt it. I sat with Alcide and watched Sookie pace around. After hearing only a minute of the conversation, I knew that Bill was breaking up with her. She broke down crying.

"Sookie! Give me the phone! Let me speak to him!" I said. She reluctantly handed it over. "Bill? Is that you?"

"Dallas," I heard him say in that beautiful voice of his. "Go back home."

"Bill, what exactly is going on?"

"Do not come looking for me, Dallas. I do not wish to be found."

"You have to say that, don't you? I'll find you, I promise."

"Sookie and I are no more. I am with Lorena right now." I gasped openly. "It would do you good to get out before anyone here discovers you."

"Bill!" I said. "Bill!" He had hung up. "What does he mean by he doesn't wanna be found?" Sookie was crying terribly and I didn't blame her. I was on the verge of tears myself. She got up and went into another room, I assume because she wanted privacy.

"I'm pretty sure it means he doesn't wanna see either of you anymore," said Alcide. I sat down on the edge of his bed and put my head in my hands.

"But that's not exactly what he said. I just don't believe that."

"Well, what do you think he said?"

"I don't know, Alcide. I just know that he sounded different. They've got him and they're _making _him do this. That's what I think."

"Maybe he wanted you to think he was different and he's been this way the entire time."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? Bill is my best friend."

"I'm just telling you that no matter how well you think you know somebody, they can still turn around and kick you right in the nut sack."

"I don't have a nut sack." I heard Sookie crying in the bathroom or wherever she was and I stood up to go see her. "How am I supposed to make her feel better about this? I mean, we've got to keep looking for him, don't we?" I paced around, distraught, until I finally started crying. Bill was missing and being a total jerk. Sookie was heartbroken. Eric probably didn't want to see me period. There was more to add to the ever growing list but Alcide had quickly hugged me to him and I hugged back. "You're so warm."

"Oh, it's a were thing. We run hot."

"I thought maybe you were coming down with the flu or something," I said, my voice still terrible from crying. He laughed a bit.

"You're really sweet." I smiled a little. It had definitely made everything a little better. "Sookie probably wants to be alone tonight, don't you think?" he asked.

"Yeah, probably."

"You can stay in here then." I was probably a little too happy about that prospect. Deep down, I was wondering what Eric would think about this since he was so intent on me not being with anyone else.


	17. Chapter 17

Sookie and Alcide went somewhere the next day because she had listened in on his thoughts and I just stayed in bed. It was Alcide's ex's party for her engagement or something that night at Lou Pines and I was going to get some more information. Alcide had reluctantly agreed to take me. It took them awhile so they weren't back before dark. I heard a knock at the door and I knew it wasn't them. After all, Alcide had the key. I looked through the peephole and saw Eric.

"Eric?" I asked, opening the door. At first I wondered if it was one of those dreams I'd started having ever since I had his blood.

He grinned at me. "Can I come in? This is actually important."

"Am I allowed to invite you in?" I thought I couldn't since it was Alcide's house and I also thought it probably wasn't a great idea that Alcide would appreciate.

"Alcide and Sookie are coming up now. I saw them right before I came up here. He'll certainly invite me in. He has to."

"He's already repaid his debt to you. There's no need to torture him."

"What's it to you?" Eric leaned as closely as he could without coming through the door and I backed up a step. He could be so creepy.

"Mr. Northman," I heard Alcide say. Sookie breezed by Eric and came on into the house. "Won't you come in?" asked Alcide. I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you," said Eric, smirking at me and walking inside. "I have some business to attend to with Dallas." What kind of business could he possibly want to talk to me about? Alcide gave me a look that made me think he was worried about what it might be.

Eric and I walked into Alcide's bedroom. "Do you sleep in here with him?" Eric asked in disgust.

"What's it to you?" I mimicked what he had said earlier. "Best I remember, I do not belong to you."

"You are mine and no other's."

"I thought that meant we were dating and to me, dating implies both people want to be together. I don't want to be with you."

"Why? What is so wrong with me?" he asked. For once, it sounded like a genuine question.

"Eric, I don't know how many signals I give you but I am _scared _of you." He moved toward me and I instinctively moved back. "Honestly, I think you get some kind of sick joy out of scaring me and I don't like that."

"Dallas," he mimicked, "I don't know how many times I have to tell you but I will not hurt you. You have to trust me."

"Well, what did you need from me?" I asked, wanting to change the subject from something really awkward.

"I wanted to tell you that I am going to Russell Edgington's for awhile and I won't be able to help you while I am there. If you are to be in contact with me, I won't be acting the way I usually do. I will be trying to impress him."

"What are you talking about? Who is Russell Edgington?" I asked.

"He's the vampire king of Mississippi. I have to feign loyalty to him and if I do that, I won't be able to help you if you're in trouble."

"He has Bill, doesn't he?" I asked.

"Yes, he does." Eric looked down like he hadn't really wanted me to know that.

"Are you helping him get out?" I asked, eager to hear that Eric was going to help us all.

"No. What I'm doing with Russell is strictly personal and as I understand it, Bill is rather happy where he is. He left Sookie, didn't he?" I was taken aback.

"That doesn't mean he wants to stay there! We're getting him out if you don't."

"No." Eric put his hands on my arms and gripped me. "Russell cannot see you, at all. He already knows too much about Sookie. He could take you both."

"Why would he want anything from me?" I asked, nervously.

"Because you are different, Dallas. You and Sookie are different."

"But what does that mean? What am I?"

"I don't know but Bill does. He's done research on both you and Sookie. If you are what he insinuates, both of you are in danger."

"Eric, what does he think I am?" I was so desperate for answers but I knew Eric wasn't going to tell me. He looked down at me and pulled me close for a hug.

"I have to go now. I just wanted you to know that I can't help you for awhile."

"How long?" I muttered, giving up on my other question.

"Hopefully, not very long. I've got a plan." He let me go. "You can't go to the werewolf bar," he said, like he knew I was about to go with Alcide.

"What? Why not? I need to help!" I exclaimed.

"Russell will be there some time. He gives those wolves vampire blood. You don't need to be there."

"Eric, I-"

"No. I know Alcide will agree with me. Take care, Dallas." He walked out of Alcide's room and I followed quickly.

"Eric, wait!" I said. Eric ignored me and walked past Sookie to Alcide.

"You better not touch her," said Eric. Then he walked out of the door.


	18. Chapter 18

As Eric had insisted, I did not go to Lou Pines that night with Alcide. Sookie had to suffer through another night dealing with his ex and the other werewolves that were jerks. I stayed in the house and wondered about Eric.

I knew that I wasn't going to obey him and go home. I had to find Bill. If I found him and he stuck to his guns about not wanting to see either me or Sookie, then I would leave. I just doubted that he was doing this because he wanted to. I figured that this Russell character had called in Lorena and Bill was being made to do everything. I also just thought that, like Eric had said, Bill did not want Russell to find Sookie and I.

There was another mystery. I had been struggling with being "different" for awhile now and somehow, I was nowhere closer to getting any answers about it. But whatever I was, Sookie was too. I didn't think it made much sense because she can read minds and I can't but maybe we were witches or something else. I can't imagine that we're much more than human. If we were, we could probably do other things… or Sookie simply got blessed with a power when I didn't. Whatever we were, I planned on asking Bill whenever I found him.

The next night, I was in bed. Alcide was still up but I figured Sookie was asleep too. Then I heard Alcide calling our names. I crawled out of bed and was silently thankful that I was wearing a nightgown that looked more like a dress than pajamas. I was curious about the fuss but I walked out and saw Sookie on the other side of the room. I looked around and spotted Alcide with Bill. Wait, Bill?

"Bill!" I exclaimed and ran to hug him. I noticed that Sookie was waiting for her chance to pounce but I was too happy. "Are you okay?" He nodded.

As I backed away, Sookie ran into Bill's arms. "You both have to go, now," said Bill, looking from Sookie to me.

"Is that all you have to say to me?" asked Sookie.

"Bill, what is going on?" I asked.

"There is no time," he said. "You must take them away," Bill commanded Alcide. I watched Alcide nod. Bill and Sookie began having some kind of love argument and I was getting nervous. Alcide moved toward me and I kept my eyes on Bill. "There's no hope for me," said Bill. "Please get them out of Jackson as fast as you can," Bill directed Alcide.

"No. Bill, what is going on?" I asked.

"Dallas, listen to him. I'm getting you out now," said Alcide.

"I'll leave with you once I understand what's going on," I said angrily. Then I heard the door bust open. Bill attacked the people and at once, I realized they were the werewolves working for Russell. Alcide grabbed me and tried to hide me unsuccessfully. They grabbed Alcide and punched him hard. One of them by the name of Cooter grabbed me hard and I screamed. I saw Sookie struggle against some of the werewolves and I watched as she pushed them off of her because some weird light came out of her hands. Cooter dropped me in shock and I scrambled on the floor to get away. As he came for me again, I grabbed his wrist to push him and saw that I had faint traces of light coming from my hand too.

What the heck am I?

We were dragged kicking and screaming into Russell's house. They threw me and Sookie down onto the tile floor and I know I bruised. I saw Bill try to fight some of the people there, including Lorena, his maker. As I glanced around, I noticed Eric standing in the room, staring straight at me. I wanted to sob. They began talking about Bill being a traitor and one vampire tried to restrain Sookie once she got up. I slowly made my move to get on my knees but the fall had really hurt me and I was weak. I felt someone pull me up and I turned and saw Eric. He faked holding me back and I started getting choked up. We were never getting out of here.

Russell began moving around Sookie and almost sniffing her then he turned his attention to Eric. "Is the other girl the same as this one?" I could only assume he was wondering about what Sookie and I were. I felt Eric grip my arm and shove me towards him. I heard Bill trying to struggle in the background.

"Yes but I think Sookie is more valuable. She can read minds after all. This one is the same but not quite as powerful. I'll deal with her and you can question Sookie," said Eric. I think he was trying to make sure that Russell didn't want me but why was he giving over Sookie?

"Have you had either of them before?" questioned Russell.

"I have not had the pleasure of tasting them, no."

"Eric, what the hell?" screeched Sookie. I didn't say anything.

"What are you going to do with our Mr. Compton, if I may ask?" I heard Lorena say. Russell walked toward the staircase she was standing on and I turned on impulse. Eric kept his hands on me.

"Take him to the slave quarters," said Russell, as he looked at Lorena. "There, my dear, you will kill him." Sookie screamed out, "No!" and I tried to break from Eric's hold.

"Bill!" I screamed. Lorena looked as though she really didn't want to do it. I finally broke down and started crying right there in front of everyone. I saw that Sookie was in tears too.

"I'm going to ask Miss Stackhouse some questions and while I do that, Eric, why don't you question this Dallas girl?" asked Russell. Eric took me to one of the many bedrooms of the house. I noticed that every one of the rooms had their locks on the outside. Eric made a guard lock mine once we were both inside.

Eric put his finger to his lips, indicating that we weren't going to say anything and then he came and engulfed me in a hug. He had his hand in my hair and I was crying all over again.


	19. Chapter 19

When I finally moved away from Eric, I just sat on the edge of the bed timidly. I was in too much shock to know what to think about first. "Are they really gonna kill Bill?" I asked first. I said it lowly because I was pretty sure that the guards were listening in on us. Eric nodded slowly at first.

"I'm pretty sure Lorena will kill him slowly though. He's been her drug of choice for centuries now," said Eric. I shuddered. I had to find a way to get to Sookie and get out of here.

"Where is Sookie?" I asked next.

"Now why would I tell you that?" he answered saucily. I don't know whether he was talking for their benefit or whether he really didn't want me to know.

"I guess you can get on with your questions. After all, I don't want you to get in trouble with your king." I wasn't trying to be mean about it. I was really trying to make sure that he didn't get in trouble. Regardless of whether Eric could really help us or not, I knew that he was still the only major chance I had for getting Bill and getting out of here.

"Tell me about that light that comes out of your hands. Sookie had it too apparently. What makes it?" He was asking seriously.

"I don't know. I've never done it before and Sookie has certainly never talked to me about it." Eric nodded. "Eric," I began, "do you know what we are?"

Eric turned his back on me and began walking around the room aimlessly. "Did you know that Bill has been keeping a file on you, Dallas?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"He had one on Sookie too. Hers mostly had to do with her family and her telepathy." I'm sure I looked as confused as I felt.

"What was in mine?" I watched as Eric pulled a folded folder out of his back pocket and he handed it to me. I opened it and looked at everything inside it. He had pictures of me at work, pictures of me, Sookie, and Jason at Sookie's house, a photo of my house, my family tree with a couple of names circled, and notes; handwritten notes that detailed abnormalities about me. How I never needed an alarm clock, how I could lay out and tan even in the middle of winter, how Sookie and I could exchange thoughts like we were having a conversation, and how supernatural beings were attracted to me more than regular humans were. There were things in this file that Bill couldn't have known unless he'd been spying on me for years, let alone the few months that I'd known him. "Where did he get all of this? How did he get his hands on these pictures? How does he know all this stuff about me?" I looked up and I noticed that Eric almost looked like he felt sorry for me.

"He's been working for the queen of Louisiana."

"I'm sorry but what does that mean? Does that mean he's been faking our friendship and his relationship with Sookie? What does she want?"

"Someone within her court knows Sookie and I believe she knows you as well. She let it slip about Sookie being able to read minds and of course, the queen was intrigued."

"That has nothing to do with me, Eric." I was starting to think that Eric was making all of this up. I thought it would be impossible for someone who's as great a guy as Bill to even contemplate playing both me and Sookie. None of this made any sense.

"It has everything to do with you. All this happened years ago, before Bill made his way to Bon Temps to find you and Sookie. Once the queen heard about Sookie, she sent someone to see if she was really worth the effort and instead of finding just one interesting human, she found two."

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"She sent Bill to find out things about Sookie and try to make her work for the queen and although, you can't read minds, she knew you were different too."

"How do you know this?" I asked, desperate for answers.

"I've had my theories about Bill working for the queen for awhile now but these files should be enough evidence for you. You didn't even see Sookie's."

"I don't believe that Bill would do this." I was still in shock.

"You shouldn't trust him and if I was you, I'd be glad we're all about to be rid of him forever." I shot up off the bed angrily.

"Take that back!" I screeched.

"Calm down," Eric commanded and I stopped in my tracks.

"I don't believe any of this. I think _you're _the one who made this file."

"Why would I need to spy on you?" he asked.

"I don't trust you, Eric."

"You may not trust me but at least, I've been honest about most everything to you. Bill has been lying the entire time. He faked a friendship with you so that he could give you over to the queen. You don't have to believe it but it is cold hard fact. His time with you has been a job. I guarantee you that if you were the one in the slave quarters about to be killed right now, he would not bat an eyelash!" I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"I thought he really cared for us," I whispered.

"And maybe he did, after awhile. I just thought you had a right to know." With that, Eric left me alone in the room until the middle of the day.


	20. Chapter 20

Like I said, I was alone until the middle of the day. As I was laying in bed, I heard Sookie in my head. Tara had broken her out and they were coming to get me. I told her mentally where my room was and I don't know how but they got the guards away and opened the door. I dashed out with them and we got out the front door. I had no idea what Tara was doing here.

"We have to get Bill!" exclaimed Sookie. Tara thought it was a stupid idea but neither of us was going to give up until we got him back. Sookie and I ran to the slave quarters while Tara tried to find the quickest way out. We waited on the side for the werewolf who had taken me, Cooter, and a trampy looking woman werewolf with him, to leave. I learned the woman was Debbie Pelt, Alcide's ex girlfriend. I thought maybe he should be glad that he dodged that bullet.

I wrestled with the lock on the door and finally got in. Sookie ran past me when she saw Bill lying on the floor. I paused in the doorframe. He had been cut and he was bloody beyond belief. I wondered if he was actually dead already. Then I wondered where Lorena was.

In a flash, Lorena had thrown Sookie up against a wall and began to feed on her while Sookie was hurling insults. I stood back. Luckily, Lorena hadn't noticed that I was here. Then she began to feed on Sookie. I grabbed something quickly and threw it at Lorena's head. "Let her go!" I screamed. Lorena dropped Sookie and she began to come to me. She tossed me up against the wall.

"I'm really sick of you ruining my plans to kill that girl," said Lorena. She bent towards me and bit me too. I screamed. Then she stopped. "You're delicious. What are you?" Then all of a sudden, she was pulled off of me with a silver chain. Bill had done it. I put my hand to my neck to stop the bleeding but it was hurting so badly. I stayed back against the wall as Bill held Lorena and Sookie staked her. Once Lorena had basically exploded, Bill stopped moving. I ran over and bent beside him with Sookie.

"Bill!" I said, shaking him a bit. I knew he wasn't dead now that I had seen another vampire explode. Sookie started screaming and crying and I was in such shock that I was actually trying to wipe bits of Lorena off of him. Then I heard a car door shut and I got worried.

"Sookie!" I heard Tara call. "Dallas!" She came in and I saw Alcide with her. Sookie told them to shut the door. "Is he dead?" she asked.

"No," I said. "When vampires are dead, this is what they look like." I held up some of Lorena and I saw both Alcide and Tara grimace.

"We've got to get out of here, there are wolves all over the place," said Alcide.

"I know," said Sookie.

"It's only a matter of time before they come back!"

"We know, Alcide!" I exclaimed. "Now help us wrap him up and put him in your truck. We aren't leaving without Bill." I watched Alcide and Tara wrap him in a tarp. Then I heard the door open. A girl, the same one from before, came in here holding a gun. Alcide instantly moved in front of me and I prayed that Debbie didn't shoot any of us.

"Let them leave and take the vamp with them. Me and you, we can talk," said Alcide, trying to calm her down but she wasn't having it. I could tell she was on V, she was acting the same way, if not a little crazier, that Jason had. Then they started having some kind of weird discussion about their old relationship and Sookie made a distraction so that Tara could knock Debbie down. While Alcide was dealing with that, I helped Tara and Sookie carry Bill to the truck. Alcide locked Debbie in the slave quarters and then he lifted Bill into the truck. Sookie got in the back with him and I decided I would too. The wolves were coming after us and the ride was going to be long.

Sookie unwrapped Bill and he was in real bad shape. "What does he need?" I asked. Sookie looked me in the eyes and I knew what she was thinking. I saw her take a blade to her arm and put the wound to Bill's mouth. He started responding but he didn't just drink a little. He started drinking a lot. "He's being a little aggressive, don't you think?" I asked. "Maybe he's had enough."

"He won't let go," Sookie gasped in pain. Then all of a sudden, I saw Bill flip her and rip her neck open with his fangs. He covered her mouth and I watched in horror for about a minute until she passed out. I thought surely he knew what he was doing. I was just in shock. Then I saw Bill grab my ankle and I screamed.

"Alcide!" I called. Bill pulled my leg and I fell down, pulling things off of the shelves in the back of the van. I kept screaming until Bill put his hand over my mouth and bent to feed on the wound that Lorena had left. Bill lifted my body and held me close with his other arm as he kept biting me. It hurt so terribly. It felt like it had been going on for hours but I knew it had only been a minute or two. The van was stopped and Alcide opened the back doors.

I wrapped my arms around Bill in a daze, still trying to protect him from the sun after all of this. I heard Tara shriek and come into the back. Bill finally stopped and I saw him look from me to Sookie. He kept his arm underneath my back and pulled me up a bit. I struggled to get away from him, I was so terrified but he wouldn't let me go. "What happened?" he asked and I shuddered.

"Let her go," said Alcide and Bill let me lay on the floor of the van. I started getting dizzy from the blood loss and I couldn't really hear what was going on. I saw Tara kick Bill out of the van. I moved in a daze, still worried about Bill being in the sunlight. I was still coherent enough to get down out of the back.

"Dallas," I heard Bill say in that beautiful voice. I shuddered and felt weak. I felt my legs giving and Bill grabbed me. I almost screamed.

"Get away from me," I muttered as forcefully as I could.

"Dallas, I'm-" Then Alcide tore me away from Bill and shut the back of the van with Tara and Sookie still inside it.

"I'm getting ya'll to a hospital," said Alcide and he moved me away from Bill. I sat in the passenger side beside Alcide as he drove and he kept telling me to put pressure on my neck. I could tell he was worried but I knew that my blood loss was nothing compared to Sookie's. I felt something that I knew was Eric, I assume because of the blood of his I had, but I couldn't be sure whether he was actually worried or my blood loss was making me think that he was.

At the hospital, they immediately took Sookie in for blood transfusions and they let me get bandaged up. Just as I had suspected, my blood loss wasn't nearly as bad. It didn't even call for a transfusion. We were in Monroe and I told Alcide and Tara to call Jason at the very least. Once I had been bandaged up, they just told me to eat a little something and drink a bit so that I didn't feel faint. I didn't think I could force myself to eat though.

I sat in the waiting room with Alcide and Tara and all three of us were distraught. Alcide kept his arm around me and I was really glad that it was. Then a nurse came out to give us news. "She's lost a lot of blood," she said.

"Like how much?" asked Tara.

"A lot." I, personally, thought that that was a stupid answer.

"What about a transfusion?" asked Alcide.

"We tried. Her body rejected it."

"Well, maybe you had the wrong type of blood," I rationalized. I couldn't believe that a transfusion wouldn't work. "I assume you checked her first, though."

"Your friend doesn't have a blood type," said the nurse.

"Everybody has a blood type," said Alcide.

"Exactly, but for whatever reason we couldn't establish hers and we are running out of time. I have never seen a reaction like that before." It started clicking in my brain that maybe what Sookie was had something to do with her not having a blood type.

"Check me," I said. Tara, Alcide, and the nurse looked confused. "Check my blood type," I commanded. "I don't think I have one either." I took the bandage off of my neck and went with the nurse to check. It was a rather quick ordeal and by the time I had new bandages, the results were back. Sure enough, I didn't have one.


	21. Chapter 21

Jason and Lafayette arrived soon after they allowed us into Sookie's room to sit with her. "My God, Dallas, what happened?" asked Jason as he grabbed me and pulled me close. I almost wanted to cry, I was so happy to see him.

Once Alcide and Tara explained everything, we all just sat in the room with Sookie. Jason was watching over her bed with Tara and Alcide and I were sitting in chairs against the wall. "How do ya'll not have a blood type?" asked Tara. I shrugged as she turned to Jason. "You've got one?"

"AB Negative. I only know 'cause I'm always cutting myself with power tools and stuff," he responded. "But Sook's never really been sick before and as far as I remember, Dallas hasn't either. They've definitely never stayed in a hospital."

"That is true," I said. "I've never thought about it, really, but I don't even think I've ever really had a cold. I don't even remember having a doctor's appointment as a child."

"Well, Sookie wasn't even born in a hospital and you weren't either, were you?" Jason asked.

"No… actually, I wasn't…" Had our parents known Sookie and I would be different and that's why we'd never been in a hospital before this? I was so confused and I kept feeling Eric in my head or my heart or wherever the blood let us bond.

"Well, is it vampire blood that did this to ya'll?"

"It ain't the blood they had that did this," said Tara.

"Honestly," I said, "I've had vampire blood once and I was tricked into taking it. I've certainly never had as much as Sookie has."

"Bill did this," said Tara.

"You really kicked him out in the sun?" asked Jason and Tara nodded.

"No matter what Bill had done, I wouldn't have pushed him into the sun like that," I said.

"Yeah, well, that's your problem. You're weak for Bill even though he was dating Sookie," said Tara. "I saw you trying to protect him even when he had practically killed you both!"

"Tara!" reprimanded Jason.

"What does attacking me about Bill have anything to do with this?" I asked. I felt Alcide put his hand on my arm.

"I always figured you two had a thing for each other, you know?"

"Tara, please."

"No, let me finish. You may not have done anything behind Sookie's back, I think you're way too innocent to ever do anything like that, but don't tell me you haven't thought about it. I saw the way he was holding you in that van and I heard him only address you and not Sookie." I shrank into my chair. This was so entirely embarrassing. Maybe I'd thought about it once or twice, wondering what it would've been like if Bill had been with me instead of Sookie but it wasn't because I had a crush on him. And after I've thought about it long and hard, I realize that my friendship with Bill has only caused bad things to happen to me. If I hadn't met him, I wouldn't know Eric. I felt a pang at the thought and I didn't know whether it was because I'd be happier without Eric or because I actually cared about him.

"What are you trying to say, Tara? You admit you don't think we had an affair so what is this argument doing for you? I know you're mad about Franklin and you have every right to be but Bill and I have nothing going on." She had explained what happened to her at Russell's and even before then with a vampire named Franklin.

"You say that now but you'll have something with him soon enough." Alcide linked our fingers together to calm me down and I appreciated it. "Jason, don't you think Bill and Dallas have a weird friendship?"

"Uh, I noticed that they were close and I can tell they're attracted to each other," said Jason, dumbly.

"Well, Bill _is _attractive. Just because he's with Sookie doesn't mean that I can't find him handsome." I saw Tara begin to say something and I dropped hands with Alcide. "I'm not arguing about this anymore. It's late, we should all get some sleep. I'm going to get a drink of water." I stepped out of the room and walked down the hall like I was on a mission.

I saw that the hallway was empty because of the late hour and then I noticed someone down the hall. I could tell it was Bill. I turned back and started to run down the hallway. I didn't get very far because vampires are fast. He pushed me up against a wall and held his hand over my mouth. I tried to scream and my eyes were watering. "Please don't scream," Bill begged and I reluctantly nodded. He could kill me whether I screamed or not and I knew that. I was so scared.

He took his hand away and he reached around my back and hugged me close to the wall. I sobbed in terror a bit and barely touched him. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. I started crying into his shoulder and I held onto his waist. I realized that I had cried a lot lately.

Everything about Bill was going through my mind at a mile a minute. He'd been keeping a file on me. He was my best friend. He'd almost killed me. He'd taken care of me. He was a monster. He was beautiful. He was liar. He cared about me. I was scared of him. He was sorry. I held onto him so tightly and I was crying. "Dallas, I am so sorry," he said again and I nodded into him. "Please don't be scared of me the way you are of Eric." At the thought of Eric, I dropped my hands from his waist.

"I can't promise you that," I responded. Looking in his eyes, I remembered the files he'd kept on me and Sookie and that he was working for the queen. I thought maybe I should tell Sookie but then I thought that the way he was acting right now was not for show. Eric just didn't want us to be friends. Maybe the files and working for the queen was true but that didn't mean that Bill cared for us any less. Eric was just using that to his advantage.

"I can't live with you being scared of me," he said.

"I'm scared of _every _vampire, Bill. It just wasn't until earlier today that I realized you actually were one." Bill looked a bit hurt and I felt bad for him. "Listen, I was only supposed to be gone a couple of minutes. They're probably wondering where I am."

"Can I see her?" He looked so desperate that I nodded. We breezed into the room and of course, Tara went into an uproar because she now had a personal vendetta against Bill. I guess we all have one now. "She's dying," he declared when he looked at her.

"Thanks to you!" said Tara. "You're lucky we pulled over in time or it could've been Dallas too!"

"I can help," said Bill.

"The hell you can," said Lafayette.

"Hell nah, he's the one who did this!" said Tara to Jason. I looked at Jason, pleading with him to let Bill do what he could.

"Jason, there is no time! My blood can heal her!" exclaimed Bill.

"Let him do it," I begged. "This may be the only thing that can help her!"

"Do it," said Jason. Tara started screaming at him. I saw Bill bite his wrist and put it into Sookie's IV. She responded well to it and we all fell asleep against the wall while Bill sat with Sookie. We were awoken by her screaming. Jason yelled at Bill to get away from Sookie. Alcide and I rose from our chairs and exchanged looks with each other.

"Sookie," I said. She looked around nervously. Jason went over to her and started talking to her. I looked at Bill and I could tell he was upset.

"I need to speak with Bill, please," said Sookie. "Alone."

"So he can finish what he started? Hell no!" said Tara.

"Tara, please," I said. Alcide and I walked out and so did the rest of them. I paced around with Alcide. "I think she may break up with him," I said.

"Don't you think she should?" asked Alcide.

"I dunno. Maybe it's the right thing to do… but I don't want him to get hurt."

"Oh, he can take care of himself, I'm sure." Then I saw Bill emerge from Sookie's room and Jason, Tara, and Lafayette all went back in.

"You can go in too, Alcide. I ought to speak to Bill."

"I'm not leaving you alone with him."

"That's sweet of you but Bill isn't gonna hurt anyone right now." I noticed the blood tears on his face and I saw him look at me. "Go on, Alcide." He finally went in to the hospital room and I ran and hugged Bill close. "I'm sorry, Bill."

"It wasn't a shock," he said. I let him go.

"Bill, I-"

"I don't want you to forgive me, Dallas. You or Sookie. I don't deserve it." I bit my lip. It was killing me to see him so hurt.

"I still care about you, Bill, even after all that. Even if I'm scared of you. If you need anything, you know you can still come to me."

"I don't know whether it would be wise to keep being friends, Dallas."

"What?" I asked. My heart pounded unnaturally and I felt like I was sweating. "Bill, I want to be your friend. None of this changes anything for me."

"But it should. I could've killed you both. Sookie has the right idea in letting me go. You should too." He began to walk past me as new blood tears began to fall but as I started getting choked up, he stopped.

"I'm not staying away from you or Eric or any other vampire. I can't. Besides, you are my best friend, Bill. I don't know how many times I've said that." Bill walked towards me and let his hands cup my face. I shivered a bit because I was still scared of him but I didn't shrink away.

"Dallas," he breathed, "I love you." He then kissed me on the forehead and disappeared from moving so quickly. I sank into a chair nearby and sobbed.


	22. Chapter 22

We were able to go home the next day and I stayed in Sookie's house with her and Alcide for awhile. Jason tried to convince us to press charges on Bill by bringing Andy Bellefleur over.

"Jason, I'm not pressing charges," I said and Sookie nodded too.

"He needs to pay for he did to you both. That was abuse!" Jason sounded angrier than I'd ever heard him.

"Drop it, Jason. We aren't pressing charges. I don't believe what happened was totally Bill's fault."

"Someone needs to make him for what he did to ya'll!"

"Don't be stupid. Going after Bill is not a good idea. He's not gonna hurt anyone." Jason started to speak again but I cut him off. "Maybe you should just go and cool off. Clearly, Sookie and I are okay with him so there's no need for this." I was actually beginning to see Jason's cop tendencies and I thought maybe he might start working for Andy. Jason left and Sookie went up to bed. The break up had been really hard on her and neither of us had seen Bill that night.

"What did Bill say to you last night?" Alcide asked as we were left alone in her living room. I was guessing that the way I was feeling was transparent to him and everyone around me. I hated that I might not be able to see Bill again.

"I don't wanna talk about it," I responded, trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"I can tell it upset you." He moved closer to me and put his arm around me. I really admired Alcide for being such a good guy and I loved his manners.

"He pretty much dumped me like Sookie did to him. He said it wouldn't 'be wise' to stay friends because he was obviously dangerous. I don't get that because I'm obviously still gonna be around Eric and no offense, but it looks like I'll be with you too. Neither of you are human."

"Well, neither of us has tried to eat you either."

"I don't think Bill really realized what he was doing. I know he needed blood. Maybe Sookie shouldn't have started it by cutting her arm but he needed something."

"It's not your fault. Don't beat yourself up over it."

"Debbie's gonna come here, isn't she? To give us back to Russell and to take revenge for you?" I wanted the subject away from something that was still causing me strife.

"She might." I saw a look in his eyes that told me that he still missed her and I felt pain for him. I may have never been in love with someone but I knew hurt when I saw it.

"Do you need to leave to go back to Jackson?" He looked me in the eyes. "I understand if you do, I'll be fine. Sookie will be fine."

"I know Sookie's tough but you aren't, no offense, so I ain't leaving you alone right now. Besides, Jackson won't be too happy to see me." I nodded and spent the night with him in Sookie's guest room. Unfortunately, Alcide had to leave the next day because the weres in Jackson had torn up his sister's shop. I grabbed him and hugged him close.

"You don't be a stranger, Alcide," I said, smiling for the first time in days. "I hate for you to be leaving on such a bad note but promise me, you'll visit!"

"You bet," he said.

"By the way, I'm pretty sure I hate Debbie for hurting you even though I have no clue what she did." I don't know why I said it but I knew I wanted him to know. He smiled in that rugged way he did.

"You know, if I was smart, I should've known to fall in love with you." I was taken aback by the comment but I smiled anyway.

"I wish I wasn't so involved with vampires but you never know. Maybe the next time we see each other it will be right." I meant that.

I stayed with Sookie that day again. I knew deep down that since Alcide had left, the werewolves were probably coming. Sookie and I knew they were coming. Sookie had a shot gun and was just standing in her room waiting to meet them. I was not happy with the idea. Once again, we were acting irrationally. The two of us couldn't possibly fight off one werewolf, let alone the amount of them that were bound to be coming that night. I silently prayed that maybe Bill would come by. I know he would feel us. He'd given me some blood the night before to heal my neck so I was freshly connected to him. I knew he was up now and I knew he was talking to Jessica and I could feel his pain. I wondered if everyone felt this way after they had a vampire's blood.

I snuck around downstairs in the kitchen, hunting for a knife sharp enough to do some damage when I heard a howl. _Here they come. _I ran around the kitchen as I heard Sookie's front door knock in. I scrambled to move into the living room and I was asking myself mentally why I had agreed to be here tonight. Then I saw Jessica. What was she doing here? Then she went after one of the werewolves and I ran through and caught sight of Bill taking another werewolf out. I dropped the knife and decided my imaginary skills were not needed. I heard Sookie upstairs and I figured she was fighting Debbie.

Once Bill had killed the werewolf, he finally caught sight of me. "Let me help Sookie," he said, breezing past me towards the staircase.

"Then I'm getting out of here," I responded and walked outside.

"Dallas, no! Stay in the house!" I heard Bill call. Someone grabbed me and I screamed. I turned to look at who it was and saw Russell Edgington. I screamed again. I saw Bill come to the door. Russell kept my head to the side.

"Since no one was hospitable enough to invite me in, I had to wait for you to come out," Russell said. I struggled to move away and I just couldn't. I looked at Bill and he walked out of the house immediately.

"Let her go!" Bill demanded. I trembled under Russell's touch.

"How about you bring the blond one out here and I won't kill this black-haired one?" asked Russell. I winced and I saw Bill falter as he saw how scared I was.

"Why don't we settle this among men?" asked Bill.

"How very sexist of you, Bill. When it comes to killing, I've always been an equal opportunist." He pushed my head farther to the side and bit me. I screamed and Bill immediately tore me away from Russell without caring about the damage that would do to my neck. I fell to the ground and shuddered. Then I felt Eric, feeling very pleased, and I watched as Russell screeched in pain and took off. It looks like Eric will be coming back around soon.

"Dallas," Bill said, bending beside me. Bill always breathed my name in the most sensual and personal way. "Are you alright?"

I nodded a bit as I put my hand to my neck. Bill immediately put his wrist to his mouth and offered it to me and since I wasn't keen on having neck wounds, I took it. "I'm glad you don't have vampires enough to reject their blood," said Bill.

"I'm only taking it because I don't want other people to see the bites, Bill. Frankly, I'm terrified right now and I'm sick of being a vampire meal ticket." I felt Bill pull me close and I tried to pull away from him. The blood on his chin from feeding on a werewolf wasn't appetizing after knowing the last blood on him like that was from me.

I went home after that and I felt Bill feel really good and I realized that he and Sookie must be back together. I was really happy for them both. Bill came by my house later and I knew that Sookie had interrogated him about the file. Somehow, I'd felt it.

"I'm glad ya'll are back together," I said. I really enjoyed these late night talks that I had with Bill. It was making me think that maybe things were going back to normal. I was in my nightgown and for the first time, I was a little self conscious about wearing one in front of Bill. After Tara's accusations and Jason's comment about us being attracted to each other, I was worried whether we really were. I wondered if Bill had thought about us having something before. I mean, we were both relatively attractive but I knew how we both felt about Sookie.

"I don't know if she trusts me though," said Bill. I just stared at him blankly. I had no response to that. I didn't trust him either, not after what Eric had said. Bill recognized my silence. "Do _you_ trust me, Dallas?"

I nodded uncertainly. "I mean, sometimes, I definitely do. You're a wonderful friend but sometimes, I don't. Like… like you having a secret file on me. Eric showed it to me at Russell's and he said you had one on Sookie too." I saw Bill getting a little flustered. "You had handwritten notes in there about me. Some of them even detailed our conversations or what I looked like that day. You had _personal_ pictures of me and Jason and Sookie. There were things in that folder that you couldn't possibly have known unless you'd been spying on me for years."

"It's true, I collected information on you both to find out what you are."

"Do you know what I am?"

"Truthfully, I do not but I'm doing my best to find out." He had yet to mention the queen and I didn't figure I would.

"I still don't understand why that requires you to keep a file on me."

"I have to know what you are. Otherwise, I can't protect you." I started to protest. "I don't want to offend you but Dallas, you are not a physical force to be reckoned with. Sookie can hold her own in a fight and I just doubt that you can."

"Your faith in me is astounding," I responded. It was the second time I'd heard something along those lines lately.

"I'm looking out for you." I nodded, defeated. "I need to leave now but you know why Eric showed you that file, do you not?"

"He told me not to trust you," I said slowly.

"Eric does not want you to like me. He does not want us to be friends."

"Why?" I asked. "What could he possibly gain from that?"

"He wants _you_, Dallas, and he wants you all to himself."

"You sound a little nervous about that, Bill," I said timidly. I saw Bill look at me as though he was too nervous to say what he was really thinking. He told me good night and he left.


	23. Chapter 23

The next day, I got a call from Sookie and I answered reluctantly. I didn't really want to talk to her about the files that Bill had on us. But that wasn't what she wanted to talk to me about. "Hey, Dallas, I just realized I never told you about this."

"About what?" I asked.

"When I was at the hospital and I was passed out or whatever, I had some dream. Well, it wasn't a dream at all. I'm pretty sure it was real. But I went to this different place and it was gorgeous. All these people were running around and dancing. It was amazing. But I met this woman there, Claudine, and she said she knew you because you were related."

"I don't know anyone named Claudine," I responded, wracking my brain trying to figure out whether I did.

"Well, it wasn't just a dream. I don't know what it was though. But she made it seem like we were friends and then she said that about being related to you."

"I don't know her, I'm sorry."

"She looked like you a little bit, actually."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sookie. I'm sorry."

I went through the rest of the day at work until I got off long enough to go over to Jason's where Sookie was. Bill had apparently figured out what Sookie and I were. I felt bad leaving Merlotte's so early when I hadn't been working at all lately but this was important.

When I walked in, I saw that Sookie was looking confused and I guessed that Bill had already told her. Sookie got up and went into Jason's kitchen to get something to drink and I sat down across from Bill. "Do you really know?" I asked and he nodded.

"I went somewhere today, to some different place and this woman named Claudine was there." I glanced over at Sookie in the kitchen area. The woman had been real.

"Sookie told me about her. She said we were related."

"You are."

"What is she? What are we?"

"She's a fairy and the both of you are too." I started smiling. I knew what I was now and it wasn't anything bad. Fairies sounded beautiful and the world Sookie had described sounded very light and fun. I was pleased. I even kind of thought my flighty personality fit my idea of a fairy.

"That's so cool," I said. Bill smiled at me and I figured that Sookie hadn't responded the way that I had to it.

"She said you're almost half fairy, Dallas. More than Sookie is."

"Then why can't I read minds?"

"She said you don't have to. You feel other people more strongly."

"That explains why I can tell so much when I have your blood. Oh, Bill, thank you so much for telling me!" He smiled at me again but then his mood changed.

"There are some burdens for this though." I nodded. I knew there was going to be a catch somewhere. "Fairies are rare, Dallas. In fact, before today, I thought they had been wiped out of existence. Everything about you added up to being one of the fae but I had thought they were dead."

"Why would someone want to kill a fairy unless they were evil?" I asked. Certainly, neither I nor Sookie posed any threat to anyone.

"Your blood is irresistible to vampires. It was assumed vampires made them extinct."

"What's so special about our blood?"

"It allows us to walk in the sun for a very brief time. It's why I did not die when Tara pushed me out of the van. It's why I stood there and talked to you for a minute afterward." At the time, I had been so worried about Bill being in the sun.

"Are you serious?" I asked. Now I knew why I was instinctually scared of vampires, especially vampires like Eric who regularly fed on humans.

"Most vampires won't be able to tell what you are because, like I said, it is thought that the fae have died out. But you do smell differently to them and they're attracted to you and they don't know why. Fairy blood is also supposed to be the most delicious."

"Well, what did you think?" I asked Bill, nervously.

"Yours is the best blood I've ever tasted." I shuddered. "I've always thought you were alluring in smell."

"Really?" I asked, breathless. He nodded.

"Dallas, you know you cannot say anything about what you are to Eric." I raised my eyebrows. Bill saw my confusion and added, "I just don't know what he'd do with the information. He could give you over to Russell."

"I don't think he'd do that," I responded, remembering how he'd tried to paint Sookie as the more unique one than me so that Russell would leave me alone.

"I just don't think it's a good idea for him to know why he's had such an unnatural interest in you."

"Do you think that's the only reason Eric has ever paid attention to me?" I almost didn't want to know the answer.

"I'm sure that it's part of it."

"I think he already knows, Bill. He said something at Russell's that made me think that he'd already figured it out. He just wouldn't give me a straight answer."

"I'm sure the information in that file was enough to give him a good idea of what you are."

"I'm gonna go see him right now. I haven't seen him since Russell's that night. Sookie wanted to go too, as I understand it."

"Eric and I have a plan about Russell since Eric killed Russell's husband," whispered Bill. I was pretty sure that he didn't want Sookie to know. "So don't be alarmed by anything that he does." I nodded.

Sookie and I arrived at Fangtasia and I demanded to see Eric. I wasn't exactly sure why Sookie had come but as I went into Eric's office, Pam took Sookie elsewhere. "Eric," I said slowly as I opened the door. I saw him sitting behind his desk solemnly. He looked well. I went straight over behind his desk and bent to give him a hug. "What happened?" I asked.

Eric explained about killing Talbot and how he was certain that Russell was coming for him. "At this rate, I probably won't be around much longer unless I give him what he wants."

"What do you mean you won't be around much longer?"

"Are you pretending like you care about me?" asked Eric glumly. I gasped a bit.

"You can be such a jerk, Eric. I came here to see you because I care about you!" He smiled a bit. "What do you mean unless you give him what he wants?" I asked. I was wondering whether Bill's plan had included handing me and Sookie over to Russell so he could walk in the sun.

"I think you know what I mean," said Eric. I breathed a little shakily.

"You know what I am, don't you?" He nodded at me.

"It wasn't shocking considering the things Bill found out about you. He was a very thorough spy when he was looking for dirt on you." I bit my bottom lip anxiously.

"So you're just gonna give us over to Russell to save your own skin?" I asked.

"I didn't say that."

"If it means you dying, then I'll gladly let him have a taste of me."

"No, that's not necessary. He would kill you." I shrugged, nervously. "I know you're not here just to be my friend. Deep down, this about Bill and how you shouldn't trust him."

"He owned up to the things about the file, Eric. I know why you showed it to me." He raised his light eyebrows. "You don't want me and Bill to be friends."

"Now why would I want that?"

"You tell me. Bill says it's 'cause you want me all to yourself. Is that true?"

"I don't think his interest in you is healthy when he has a real girlfriend to take care of."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I know he cares for you as more than a friend and deep down, you feel the same way for him. I would be okay with it if he wasn't lying to you at every turn. Let me guess, he didn't even mention the queen when you talked to him, did he?"

"That has nothing to do with this. You are jealous that I have friends other than you."

"Dallas, I felt you the other day." Eric's tone completely changed. "It was so strong that I practically felt as though it was happening to me. Bill almost killed you." I looked down at my feet. I knew I had felt something from him that day. "Then I felt you later when you saw him again and you were still scared of him. You're scared of him now, I can tell."

"You showed me the file before any of that, Eric." He looked me in the eyes and stood up. He walked over to me and I knew that this part of our conversation was done.

"I may die tonight, Dallas," he said. Eric got very close to me and I shivered. "If I meet the true death without having at least kissed you, that would be my biggest regret." I had kissed him before I was pretty sure but I wasn't thinking in straight terms at the moment. I got so nervous and my heart pounded.

"Why are you saying goodbye to me?" I asked, nervously.

"Because I have to," he said. Eric grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me in. Our lips met and it felt like one of those dreams I'd had except that it was real. He ran his fingers through my hair and I held the sides of his face close. We kept kissing until Pam opened the door.

"It's time," Pam said. I didn't understand what time it was. I kept looking at Eric and Pam walked back out.

"Eric, I-" He cut me off by kissing me passionately again and this time when he pulled away, he hugged me close.

"Russell is coming," said Eric. I nodded.

"What do I need to do?" I asked. I was so flustered by the kisses. What did they mean?

"You stay in here. I'm locking you in."

"What?" I exclaimed. "I need to help. I thought you needed to give him what he wanted!"

"I am. We're using Sookie for this." My brain almost didn't follow along.

"I'm sorry, Sookie? Why only her?" I asked. "What if he kills her? You can't-"

"He's not touching you," said Eric. "Don't make any loud noises. I don't want him to know you're here. They'll come get you once everything is through, if I can't."

"What do you mean if you can't?"

"You know what I mean." He turned to walk out the door.

"Eric, wait!" I heard the lock turn and I knew it was done.


	24. Chapter 24

I ended up falling asleep over Eric's desk and when I awoke, I knew it was day time. I heard things out in the club though so I knew none of the vampires had gone to sleep. For the first time, I actually tried to tap into the connection the vampire blood gave me to Bill and Eric. At first, it was like being in the dark and feeling around for something blindly but then I felt him. Eric was hot like he was sweating and I didn't understand it. I didn't even get a real emotion from Bill. Then it hit me that Eric was outside.

Without thinking, I began pounding on Eric's office door and screaming at any of them to come let me out. I heard the lock turn and I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Sookie. I hugged her close immediately. She had been bitten but not drained. She was mad at them and I could understand why but at least she was okay.

Then I saw Bill and Pam staring at a TV showing the security cameras outside. Eric and Russell were out there. Pam was crying and Bill didn't seem to be showing any emotion at all. I guess Eric was making sure that Russell died in the light and I understood why he'd want to do that but I wasn't going to let him die like the rest of them would. That must have been part of his reasoning of locking me in his office. I ran to door and walked outside before Bill and Pam could stop me.

I saw that Eric was burning and I saw that he was handcuffed to Russell. I ran my hands through Eric's pockets and finally found the key. Eric was in too bad a shape to protest very much and I was able to drag him back inside Fangtasia.

I watched him healing and I sighed in relief. He muttered about bringing Russell in and I was confused. Sookie went to get him and I sat with Eric and Bill. Eric didn't say a word to me, clearly angry that someone let me out but also he looked relieved that I had gotten him out of the sun. He had used Sookie though, against her will it looked like so there was no way that I was pleased with him at the moment. Bill was obviously torn up about what had happened to Sookie but I wasn't sure whether she would forgive him and I didn't know whether she should.

"Dallas, maybe you should go back to Bon Temps," said Bill. I saw Eric nod and I realized that this wasn't a suggestion. Russell had yet to see me and if I left now, he wouldn't have to.

"Why didn't you let him die?" I asked Eric as I stood to leave.

"I thought he needed to suffer. Don't worry, I'll figure something out to get him out of our hair permanently," said Eric. I turned away and hoped that he did it soon.

As I drove back to Bon Temps, I realized that no one I really talked to would be in town. I figured that I would go in to Merlotte's and I could work then maybe I could hang out with Sam. No, I couldn't hang out with Sam. Arlene had warned me that he was having family problems since his brother had come here. I was a terrible friend, I never even realized Sam had a brother. Actually, Sam and I used to be pretty close before Bill came around. In fact, he expressed a lot of jealousy when Bill started coming around pretty often.

I thought about Jason but from what I had heard, he had a girlfriend and he spent a lot of time trying to impress Andy enough to give him a job. The girl was from Hotshot. I hadn't even met her yet but I knew I didn't like her for Jason. He'd already been on V, he didn't need to be near the crystal meth up there. They were inbred and there was something really strange about all of them. A strange like Sam and Alcide.

Beyond Jason and Sam, I had Tara or Lafayette and I couldn't bring myself to talk to Tara after what happened at the hospital. Lafayette and I were casual friends, we liked to laugh with each other but neither of us wanted to have a heart-to-heart with the other.

It looked like I was destined to be bored and alone with my thoughts. I did some gardening and I knew my house needed to be cleaned hardcore but it wasn't happening today. I thought about Eric and wondered whether kissing him implied that we were together. I wondered what everything meant and I was really worried about everyone at Fangtasia.

Night fell and before I had chance to feel out Eric, Sookie was on my doorstep. They'd sent her back too. She started explaining about the plan to encase Russell in cement so that he would suffer for eternity. Eric had called in another favor from Alcide. While I didn't like the idea of him milking Alcide's hospitality, I had to admit I was glad to be rid of the problem he'd caused. The way he'd kidnapped Bill was unacceptable.

"Personally, I'm glad he'll be gone," I said, ending that part of the conversation there.

"Me too," said Sookie. "Hey, I know this might be an awkward question but I have to know the answer." I raised my eyebrows. "Did you and Eric kiss or something last night?" I became very flustered. How had she realized that? "I guess there's my answer. Bill's furious about it, honestly."

"How do either of you know what happened?" I asked.

"Pam wasn't being a very good secret keeper today and when we all asked where you were when Russell wasn't around, she pretty much told it all."

"Why is Bill mad about it?" I asked, nervously. I wanted to know the answer but I was nervous about what was going with me and Bill. It was beyond weird.

"Well, I have to agree with him. Eric is usually only out for himself."

"What are you talking about?" She shrugged.

"Bill is pretty sure that Eric is just interested in you because of what you are."

"Sookie, that makes no sense. If he wanted a fairy, why would he turn down two? He's not interested in you the way he has been in me."

"Oh, he's interested in me enough to use me for random stuff like last night."

"Why doesn't he use me, then? Why did he lock me in his office so that Russell wouldn't know I was here?"

"You heard Bill, you're more fairy than I am."

"I don't wanna talk about this."

"Fine." Sookie got up to leave. "I need to wait for Bill anyway. But one more thing, Claudine wants to meet you and I'm fairly certain you'll see her soon."

"Are you saying you've seen her again?"

"Basically, in a dream like before."

"If she wants to meet me, then why hasn't she presented herself to me? She shouldn't have to go through you." Sookie shrugged again and left.

It wasn't long before I felt some weird pain from Bill and he arrived on my doorstep, with Eric who was covered in gray stuff that looked like cement. I saw blood tears on Bill's face and I saw Eric eyeing me. I looked from one to the other in confusion. I casually pointed to Eric and said, "What happened to you?"

"I believe Bill can explain that better than I can," Eric flirted.

"Bill, are you okay? What's going on?" Without responding, Bill walked across the threshold of my house and took me into his arms. He held me so close and I tried to hug him without looking as eager as I felt for Eric's sake. As Bill moved away, I gazed at Eric, still standing outside and gorgeous with his hair messed up. "What happened?"

Bill looked at me, almost like he was scared to say what had happened. "He tried to silence me," said Eric, "because I knew about him working for the queen. He pushed me into the cement after we covered Russell." I stared at Bill, practically in shock.

I backed away from him slowly and I saw Bill move as though to touch me. "He knows what you and Sookie are," said Bill.

"And you were going to kill him because of that?" I asked, backing further away from him. I saw Eric grinning.

"And did I mention that I told Sookie about all of this? She wasn't too happy as you can imagine." Eric was smiling as though he was really pleased.

"Eric, you just said that to her because you knew she'd leave him!" I accused.

"I thought she needed to know."

"You're only helping yourself, Eric, as usual," said Bill. "Dallas," he turned to me, "you know he's only interested in you because of what you are. That's why he kissed you, that's why he wants you to belong to him. He wants you to think he cares but you know he doesn't."

"Dallas," said Eric, "he's a liar. He is lying to you now like he has been for months." I put my hand to my mouth.

"Why are you trying to turn me against both of you? I don't know what to believe."

"Believe me," said Eric. "When have I ever lied to you? I'm not using you." I moved toward the doorframe and looked at him hard.

"But Bill-" I started as I turned to face Bill, who had moved closer to me.

"You know I'm telling the truth," said Bill, earnestly.

"Did she really leave you for good this time?" I asked. He nodded. "I don't know why either of you came here. I think that you need some time alone, Bill and Eric, you ought to get cleaned up. I can't think straight when both of you are trying to get me to hate the other."


	25. Chapter 25

I paced around inside of my house for awhile before I finally decided to take a shower. I got out and wrapped a towel around myself. I walked into my room and shrugged. I had no idea what to do about this.

I opened a drawer and pulled out a new nightgown. As I turned to go back into my bathroom, I saw someone standing in the doorway. I was freaked immediately but then I saw that she was a woman and she was about my height. She had dark hair like mine, except it was straight. "Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" I questioned.

She smiled and said, "I am Claudine." I almost fainted.

"The fairy?" She nodded. I looked her up and down. She didn't look like a fairy but I suppose, neither did I. I did notice though that she had a very dark look to her, one I knew I didn't have. I decided I shouldn't trust her.

"I want you to come see our world, Dallas. You have so much to learn."

"Not today," I responded. "I just can't do it." She looked saddened but I still hadn't warmed up to her. "I'm sorry, Claudine, but perhaps another time. I do want to know what being a fairy is like." That wasn't a lie but I didn't totally trust her.

"Perhaps soon, I can take you there." In a flash, she was gone. It was the weirdest thing. Too much had gone on in one night for me to go with her even if I had wanted to. Sookie and Bill had broken up officially. Bill had attempted to kill Eric and he may try to kill others for us. And at the end of the day, I kind of believed Bill about Eric being out for himself.

It was true that Eric put himself first and I hadn't really thought much about his affection for me until we really kissed. I'd grown accustomed to seeing Eric around but he could be a bit of a jerk. Although, the same could be said for Bill. I know he lied and somehow, that didn't bother me as much as it should.

I put my nightgown on and wandered outside onto my porch when I heard some noises. I hated to be so paranoid but I was almost positive that they were gunshots. I slipped on some slippers and walked down into my yard. I thought they were coming from Bill's. What the heck was going on? I started walking down the path to his house and I looked ahead. There were people there, I could tell. I figured it wasn't my business and Bill was probably alright so I walked back to my house and fell asleep.

The next day, I went into Merlotte's for the nightshift. I was looking forward to working with Sookie because it would remind me of how things were before we had been sent to Texas and Jackson. She would probably be too depressing to work with though. I walked up to the bar and didn't see Sam for once, nor did I see his brother Tommy. I thought that was strange. Then Arlene walked up. "Hey, Dallas, where's Sookie? I've been calling her all day about wanting to switch shifts with her tomorrow and she never picked up."

"As far as I know, she was home today. Isn't she working tonight?" I just figured maybe Sookie had wanted some time to herself after her break up with Bill last night. That wouldn't have been too weird but if she had wanted alone time, she shouldn't have agreed to work tonight. "Arlene, where is Sam?"

"Didn't you hear?" I shook my head. "He shot Tommy in the leg 'cause Tommy was trying to steal from him. I'm in charge for the next couple of days. Who knew Sam had those anger issues?"

"Are you serious?" I said, in shock. She nodded. I went about my shift as usual and Sookie never came in. That was really strange for her. She usually told me when she wasn't working, either because she wanted me to cover for her or because we were supposed to work together that night. Paired with the fact that Arlene had been trying to call her today and she never answered, I was beginning to get worried.

After work, I decided to ride by Sookie's house and see if she was home. Her car was in the driveway so I breathed a sigh of relief. She probably was home and had just slept through work or something. It wouldn't be the first time that one of us had done that.

I walked up to her door and knocked. "Sookie! You had me worried sick!" I called. After a few minutes of knocking, she never answered. "Sookie!" I gave up on the door and tried calling her cell phone. No answer there, either. I sat on her porch, distraught and wondering about what to do when Bill walked up. "Bill, where is she?" I asked, without getting up.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," he replied. "I don't feel her anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"She's had my blood, I should be able to feel her like I can feel you but I can't. It's like she's disappeared."

"Oh my gosh." I put my head in my hands and started shaking. Sookie was gone, really gone. What if she was dead? That's the only reason I've ever heard of not being able to feel someone who's had vampire blood. "Bill, what do we do? Should I call Jason?" Bill just nodded solemnly. I asked Bill to stay with me while I called Jason and the police because I was so distraught.

When Jason arrived, he tore through the house and ordered Andy to search the woods around her house. Soon, weeks had gone by without any of trace of her. Jason and Andy did all sorts of things, search parties, websites, flyers, the works. She was never found.

I practically became a zombie. I felt like I should've known where she'd gone. Bill and I spent some time together occasionally because his house was getting remodeled but he'd yet to tell me why. I saw Eric every now and then when he was trying to convince me to do some work for him out of town. Eric seemed to have forgotten the fact that we'd kissed or that I was a fairy and I guess since I was so depressed it was easy to forget both. Bill was just as depressed as I was but he seemed to be moving on quickly. He was working efficiently at his house and he always looked well put together. I had stopped caring about being presentable once Sookie was gone.

Work was a drag, as usual. Sam was always in a foul mood now. Jason was too busy helping people in Hotshot and becoming a cop to pay me the attention he used to and honestly, I thought he was too torn up about Sookie to talk to me. Tara had left and I had to admit that I was jealous. I thought about going to visit Alcide in Jackson but I knew I couldn't. I began to seriously think about doing the work Eric needed done out of town for awhile. It wouldn't replace Sookie being gone but it would certainly get me away from the depressing things here.

"Eric," I said when I called him.

"Yes, sweetheart?" he responded sensually.

"I decided I wanted to do the work you needed done in North Carolina."

"What made you change your mind?"

"I need to get out of here and get my mind off of Sookie. I'm not being healthy about this."

"Have you thought that maybe Sookie isn't gone permanently?" It was like a light bulb turned on in my brain.

"Honestly, no."

"I don't think that she's gone forever."

"Why?" I asked, wondering if he was just saying this to make me feel better.

"What are you, Dallas? What is she?" I gulped.

"We're fairies."

"Exactly and the fae have a different world, one she's described to you. Perhaps, she went there. That explains why she left without a trace and why no one heard from her. She probably wasn't planning on going."

"Do you really think that, Eric? Or are you trying to make me feel better?"

"Both. I'll book you a flight tomorrow. You'll be gone for a few months. I promise I'll come check on you."

I got to packing a suitcase, excitedly. I knew that maybe Eric had made that up for my sake but it was actually a really good idea. Claudine had come to see me the night she disappeared and she had wanted me to come see the fairy world. But I hadn't gone because I'd sensed something sinister about her. I hoped they weren't really evil.

I had already told Sam I'd be gone and I was upset about not getting my paycheck from him but I'd come up with a pretty good plan for some cash. I called Jason and told him to rent out my house. I usually would have gone to Sookie for something like that but I figured Jason would take care of it and would look after my house. The extra cash would be nice and it would make sure that my house would be in good repair while I was gone.

After I finished packing, I decided to go see Bill and tell him goodbye. The trip wasn't going to last forever but it was going to be longer than I'd ever been away from Bon Temps and I knew that I'd miss Bill. Once I walked over, I immediately noticed the differences in his house. I thought his old Southern mansion looked gorgeous, as it always had.

I started walking up to his house when I was stopped by a few men who looked like guards. "You can't see the king without an appointment."

"Excuse me?" I asked, confused. A couple of the guards grabbed me. "Hey, let me go!"

The one who had addressed me, talked anxiously into a walkie talkie and asked for my name. Once I gave it to him and he got a response, the guards let me go and escorted me to the house. The interior work Bill had done looked great but I wasn't really looking. I was too concerned about Bill having guards outside who referred to him as the king. Once I got outside a door upstairs, the guards left and I turned the doorknob.

Bill was sitting behind a desk, looking at files scattered over the counter. He looked great. "Bill?" I said, shyly. He looked up and smiled at me. I walked over and stood in front of the desk. "What's going on, Bill?" I asked.

"I see you met my guards, please sit down, Dallas," he replied.

"I wasn't planning on staying long."

"I guess you heard what I am now."

"They called you king. What does that mean? What happened to the queen?"

"I killed her," Bill replied, nonchalantly.

"Bill, what the hell is going on with you?" I questioned. "I don't understand what you're doing anymore."

"She was going to kill both you and Sookie. I had no choice. Killing her meant I had to step up and be king. That's what I'm doing."

"I don't understand why you have to kill anyone. This just isn't you."

"Like you once said, Dallas, I _am_ a vampire. I just hide it very well. I was protecting you from the queen."

"I appreciate it," I said, shyly again. Bill was starting to become scarier than Eric, in my eyes. "I'm leaving tomorrow for North Carolina." I saw Bill's expression change. "Eric needed some work done and honestly, I need to get out of here for awhile." Bill looked down at his desk.

"I don't want you to go," he replied, back to his sweet self.

"I'm sorry. I'll be back in a few months. I'll call you." He stood up. "Besides, it looks like you're busy enough here, your majesty." Bill looked hurt.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I didn't know how to say it. I know how you get about vampires killing and I just don't want you to be scared of me." He moved toward me and I stepped forward to meet him.

"I am scared of you, Bill, but I'm not, at the same time." I grabbed him and held him to me, knowing this would probably be the last time I'd see him for awhile. When I broke away, I said, "Good luck with all this, Bill. I'll talk to you later."

Bill bent forward and kissed my forehead. "Dallas, you know I love you." I turned before I could respond and left. I didn't need to be confused anymore than I already was.


	26. Chapter 26

My flight was good and the work that I had to do wasn't very hard. I basically helped a vampire friend of Eric's get organized. It was actually rather fun. Even though Eric had promised to come up, he actually hadn't. I heard from Bill every now and then. Time flew by and soon it had been about a year since Sookie had disappeared.

I came home and for once, I was really happy. I had missed Eric and I wondered why he hadn't come and visited me when he had said that he would. Then I thought about Bill and how I missed him too. It was day when I got home though. I drove up to my house and saw people outside of my house. _Now, Jason was supposed to make the people renting be out at least a week ago._ But these people were obviously not renters. They were working on my house. I walked right up to my door and some man asked what I was doing there.

"This is my house. I live here," I responded, pushing my front door open.

"Ma'am, this is not your house. If you don't leave, I'm going to call the police."

"Call them because I want an explanation for this. This house has been in my family for generations." I went inside and sat right at my kitchen table. As I waited for the police to show up, I took notice of all the renovations that my house had been through. It looked great and I was actually grateful that someone was taking the time to take care of the house in ways that I couldn't.

Then someone walked inside and I turned, knowing it was a cop. I saw Jason standing there in a cop's uniform and I got up and hugged him. "Jason, you're a cop now!" I exclaimed, really happy for him. He grinned down at me. He looked gorgeous.

"Dallas, I totally forgot you were coming home today." He sounded like he was a little skeptical about seeing me.

"Well, this guy out front who was working on the house, told me this wasn't my house and that he was gonna call the police if I didn't leave. Obviously, I wasn't gonna leave my house. What is he talking about?" Jason started looking flustered.

"You know how you kinda gave me the papers to your house and stuff so I could rent it for you?" I nodded, nervously. What had Jason done? "Well, this company or whatever offered a lot of money, and I mean a lot, to buy the house and restore it. They even mentioned that you could live in it when you got back. They'll probably sell it back." I was enraged.

"Jason, how could you do that? This was my _family's _house. How did you even have the authority to sell it?"

"You gave me the papers, Dallas. They were offering more than your house is worth. I took it, thinking you'd want the money and you'd appreciate the renovations."

"I do, it looks great but that doesn't change the fact that you sold my house!"

"They will sell it back to you."

"Why didn't you call me about this, Jason? 'Oh, someone wants to buy your house and restore it. I was wondering if you're interested.' That's all it would have taken! I am beyond infuriated, Jason."

"This company is _paying _you to live here. I'd appreciate that."

"Jason, you sold my family's house! I do not appreciate that." He looked hurt and I was sorry considering I knew how innocently dumb Jason was. He had probably thought I would be really happy about this. "I'm sorry, actually the house looks great. You've given it the things that I couldn't with my salary." He smiled.

Night fell and I took a shower. This situation was frustrating and it seemed like I was never going to have a time without a weird situation. I was getting in a nightgown when I heard something in my house. I turned automatically and saw Eric.

I was relieved when I knew that it was only him but then it occurred to me that I had never invited Eric inside. There was no way he could be here. "Eric," I said, "what are you doing here?"

"I know you must be mad that I never visited you in North Carolina, Dallas, but your best friend Bill Compton forbid me to go."

I paused in my thoughts about Eric being in my house. "How could he forbid you to go?" Eric rolled his eyes as he walked forward.

"Bill is my king now. By the way, your newest nightgown is very nice. It leaves little to the imagination." I crossed my arms over my chest protectively.

"Don't distract me by talking dirty. Why would Bill forbid you to come see me? I was working for you."

"He doesn't understand business deals. But you working for me had nothing to do with it. He wants to keep you from me in any way he can and I've proved him wrong by seeing you tonight."

"Speaking of that, how did you get in here? I've never invited you in."

"You don't own the house anymore," he said. "I do."

"Oh my God." I sat on my bed in shock. "You bought the house from Jason."

"It was the only way and after all, you need protection. I think you should be thanking me."

"Eric, I can't believe you did this." I was shocked at the sheer audacity he had to do this.

"Well, Bill has no control over you and what happens here. He was just trying to make sure that I couldn't talk to you first. You would have had to come to me and then I'm certain he would've come up with some plan to make sure that you never came back to see me. This is certainly something he never saw coming."

"Eric, that plan is something only an insane person would come up with. Let me buy my house back from you. I promise I'll come see you and I won't let Bill stop me." I would deal with Bill later but right now, I was madder at Eric. He was taking away all my rights. He took away my home.

"No, I don't think so. This way you are mine."

"No, you don't own me. I won't allow you to take advantage of me like this. I will find a way to make you give me this back." Eric stood there grinning like there was no possible way. I thought about my options and then I realized that Bill was king. He could make Eric sell it to me back. "You aren't going to leave, are you?"

"Nope. You'll find that I can stay here as long as I want. After all, this is my house now." I took off past him and he moved to stop me when I reached the front door. "Now where do you think you're going in that sheer little number you've got on? It's a little chilly outside to be wearing that. Actually, I think it's too cold for you to go out at all."

"You are such an ass!" I declared as I pushed at him pointlessly. He wouldn't move.

"Oh, I've caused you to cuss. You must really be angry." His sass was only pissing me off more and I was ready to go to Bill.

"Get out of my way or I'll call the police."

"I've never seen you this mad. Usually you're too busy cowering away from me to say anything." I backed away, a little offended.

"Eric, please. I just got home from doing you a favor. Let me go out." He eyed me slowly and then he moved away from the door. I took off running towards Bill's house and it was raining, making my already sheer nightgown more see-through. The guards caught me, of course. I was drenched. I must have been quite a sight for them, barefoot and in a soaked white nightgown. Bill allowed me to come up and I walked into his bedroom this time.

He was sitting in a chair, reading. His bed was nice looking, I noted. I had never been in Bill's bedroom before. Well, I guess technically his hidey-hole would be where he really slept. He looked really good. I guess I hadn't seen him in almost a year though. The book slipped out of Bill's hand as he saw me and I crossed my arms to hide my chest again. I was soaking wet and Eric had been right about it being kind of cold outside.

Bill stood up and looked at me with his mouth open a bit. I felt so embarrassed. My feet felt disgusting and wet. I had just taken a shower too. "Dallas," he breathed, "when did you get back?"

"This afternoon," I said, sure my cheeks were red as cherries.

"You must be freezing," he said, as he walked over to his dresser and he handed me one of his old Henley shirts. I pulled it on over my nightgown, happy to not be self conscious anymore. "How was your trip?" he asked once I was warm. I kept shifting on my feet nervously. Bill was looking at me the way he used to look at Sookie, I was pretty positive. It made me antsy and feel weird on the inside.

"Um, it was fine," I breathed nervously. My heart was pounding and I was almost positive that Bill could hear it.

"Are you okay, Dallas?" he asked. He was looking at me like he thought I was beautiful and no one had ever looked at me that genuinely, not even Jason. It wasn't the look Eric gave me, that made me feel like a piece of meat.

"I'm fine. Um, I actually came to ask you for a favor or advice or something." I needed to calm down. "It's pretty serious, that's why I didn't get dressed. I'm sorry if you saw something you didn't want to." I looked at the floor. I played with the sleeves on the shirt he'd given me. "Eric… he, uh, bought my house while I was gone 'cause I told Jason to rent it out but somehow, he bought it. I was wondering if you could somehow make him sell it back to me." I finally looked up and Bill was just staring at me, thinking.

"Did he buy it legally?"

"I mean, I assume he did. Can you buy a house illegally? I don't know. Jason said I had given him the papers for it." I was hoping that Bill couldn't tell how flustered I was. "I'm really, really pissed. I would do just about anything to get back at him."

"If he bought it legally, I'm afraid there's nothing I can do."

"So you could make sure he couldn't come up to see me when I was working for him but you can't do anything about this?" Bill walked toward me. I wanted to know what he was thinking so badly.

"I don't know what he told you but if he didn't go to see you, it was of his own accord. I don't force Eric to do anything. Even though I am his king now, he shows me no respect and he certainly does not follow many of my orders." I believed that. I know Eric somewhat loathed Bill and it makes sense for him to rebel. Bill would be too nice to really punish him.

"So he just left me up there without much of a word from him?" I asked.

"It wouldn't be the first time," said Bill. I knew it wasn't. He had left me defenseless when we first arrived in Dallas and then at Russell's, he didn't help us. All of this information was making me get angrier and angrier at Eric.

"I'm so angry. He basically insulted me tonight. He's treating me like a child or like some toy he can own and play with whenever he likes. I think I hate him right now. Like I said, I'd get back at him if I could." Bill was eyeing me again and I realized I hadn't asked how he'd been. "I'm sorry to burden you with this, Bill. Um, how have you been?"

"I've been well. This job is a lot of work. Of course, I really missed you while you were gone."

I gulped. "I missed you too." My heart started pounding again and I swear, I broke out in a sweat. Bill really was handsome. I had always thought so. I wondered if he'd been with anyone during the time I was gone. "Have you been dating around?" I asked casually, assuming this was something you'd ask your best friend when you haven't seen them in awhile. He shook his head.

"I've only really thought about one person lately." I gulped again. Somehow, I knew he meant me. I had always known that maybe we felt more for each other than close friendship and I didn't know what that meant.

"Really?" I asked, practically whispering, I was so nervous. I stared at him openly as he walked towards me. I felt our blood connection, even after a year, and I knew that he wanted me. I couldn't do this. My thoughts went back and forth. _He is Sookie's ex- Wait, Sookie isn't here anymore. What about Eric? This is a good way to get back at him. Bill is handsome and he desires you. How many chances will you get with any man at all? _

"I think about you, Dallas," said Bill and this time his accent sent chills down my spine. I stepped away from and backed into the wall beside his bedroom door. I hadn't realized how close I was standing to it. "Don't tell me you haven't thought about it," he said, putting his arms on either side of me. I didn't think it was humanly possible to be that nervous.

"I've thought about it maybe once or twice," I whispered. I was praying his guards weren't near here and that Eric couldn't tell what I was feeling. Bill ran his hands over my arms and I felt strangely comfortable with it.

"I used to think maybe we were just really close friends and that's why I cared for you so much but as people started insinuating things, I realized there was more to it." I nodded. It had happened the same way for me. Maybe it had always been more than friendship, I wasn't sure. I looked in his eyes and I became so calm that I was certain I'd been glamoured.

He leaned forward and he kissed me. I felt my heart pound and he put his hands to my face and gripped the back of my head. I paused as that made me think about Eric but then I thought about Eric buying my house and insulting me. It didn't take anything and that Henley shirt he'd given me was off and he had pulled me close, even though I was still soaking wet.

"I've always adored your nightgowns," he breathed as he hungrily kept pulling me closer. I smiled and I didn't know why. I was pushed onto his bed and it felt as comfortable as it looked. We kept kissing and I finally starting running my hands up and down his chest. "Dallas," he said and I almost moaned because I loved how he said my name. I always had.

Bill was very sweet with me and all in all, I didn't think of anything but him that night. Once I collected myself enough, I finally ran back home next door. I had no idea what to say to Bill afterward and I was praying that Eric didn't figure out what had happened just because he hated Bill. I had thrown on Bill's shirt again and I knew how disheveled I looked but I no longer cared. When I walked up to my house, I saw someone on my porch. _Oh, it can't be._

I ran up the stairs and sure enough it was Sookie. "Dallas!" She hugged me close and it took a second for me to hug her back. _Shit. _


	27. Chapter 27

"You're really back?" I asked, standing on my porch, flustered. She nodded. "People are gonna be so relieved. Did you really go to the fairy world?" She nodded again. She had already spilled about all that. It was mid-day by the time she'd finished everything and I explained what I'd done in the year while she was gone, leaving out my exploit with Bill.

"Does Eric really own your house?" I nodded. _Please don't read my mind, please._

"Can you believe that? I am completely pissed. Apparently, there's nothing I can do unless he agrees to sell it back to me. But what are the chances of that?"

"Well, on the bright side, the repairs he paid for look really great. Let me see the inside." I got up off of my bench and went to the door. My hands were shaking trying to unlock it. "Are you okay, Dallas?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm just still so shocked that you came back today." _Today of all freaking days._ The worst part about all of this is that time was different in the fairy world so to Sookie, she felt like she'd only been gone an hour. I guess this was God's way of punishing me for doing something stupid.

Once we got inside, Sookie fawned over all of the changes. For the first time, I really looked at the house now. "Would you like something to drink, Sookie?" I asked. Although, after I said that, I realized there probably wasn't anything in my fridge. "If I have anything at all."

"Oh, I haven't seen the kitchen!" She came in with me and I opened the fridge on protocol. "Gosh, Dallas, did you see your new stove? Look at all these new appliances. This stuff must've cost him a fortune."

"I really haven't had the time to look around the house much at all since I got home," I said, pulling out a pitcher of thick, red liquid.

"Yeah, where were you last night? I swear, you're the only person I've seen and I stood on your porch for maybe an hour or two."

"Oh, I'm sure it wasn't that long," I said, sniffing the top of the container to figure what the stuff was. "I wasn't doing much last night." _Besides sleeping with your ex-boyfriend. _"I just got mad at Eric and I had to leave. You know, he blocked the door so that I couldn't get out."

"He has a lot of nerve to be doing any of this." I nodded and looked down at the pitcher again. I saw Sookie staring at it.

"This is blood, isn't it?" She nodded and I grimaced before pouring it down my sink. "Do you see what he's doing?"

"I think it's pretty funny actually. Beyond that, you probably do need some protection. I think Claudine may try and get you again."

"I'm not going with her anywhere, especially not after what you've told me about their world. She can try all she wants but I'm not going over there." We walked around the bottom floor of my house some more and I noticed a door near my living room that hadn't been there before. "Sookie," I asked, as she was looking at my new furniture, "was this door here the last time you looked?" She came and looked at it with me.

"I know I haven't been around in a year and really, neither have you but I'm pretty sure I don't remember that being there."

"That's what I thought," I said, pulling the door open. Inside there looked like there was a small ladder that led down into a room. "Sookie, is this what I think it is?"

"If you mean a hidey hole then yeah." I heard a hiss or something like it come from the room down there and I immediately closed the door. "It sounds like he's as mad at you as you are at him."

I smiled nervously. "I guess I'll have to talk to him tonight." _He knows, oh, he knows._ "Sookie, maybe you should go see Jason and everyone. I'm sure they'd love to know you're back."

She smiled at me before turning to leave. "Hey, Dallas," she said, stopping, "how is Bill doing? Do you know? I mean, we broke up an hour ago for me but a year ago for him. How did he take it?" I froze, wracking my brain for a time he had even mentioned her. Before I left to do work for Eric, I didn't remember Bill being as torn up about Sookie leaving as I was and especially not last night.

"I think he took it well. Like I said, I wasn't around very much." She nodded solemnly.

"Well, I'm glad he's okay." I smiled a bit. What the heck have I done?

Just as expected, everyone was in an uproar about Sookie leaving and not telling anyone. Everyone was pissed at her. I was more pissed at myself. It's not that I regretted getting with Bill, we really do have some feelings for each other, but once I saw Sookie and realized it hadn't been a year for her, I felt terrible. I had no idea when to expect her back. Another thing was that Bill didn't talk about Sookie to me, in a way he never really had. She'd been mentioned, sure, but we had never had conversations dedicated to her or to their relationship.

Night was falling quickly and I was getting nervous. Maybe Eric didn't know. That would be wonderful. But what if Bill wanted it to happen again? What the heck is going on?

I nervously unfolded my clothes in my room, thinking about Sam's anger management and how he'd shot his brother in the leg. What if that was about to be me? I quickly put my clothes away and went downstairs. I intentionally stood near the front door in case I needed to run away like I did the night before. The sun went down and my heart started pounding. I heard the door to his room opening and I think I broke out in a sweat.

I put my hand on the doorknob just in case and watched as Eric strode towards with his fangs out. I had been scared of Eric before but never like this. He had never flashed his fangs at me like he was going to bite me. He looked at what I was wearing in disgust. I looked down and noticed that I was still wearing Bill's long sleeved shirt. I wonder how Sookie hadn't noticed. I cowered against the door as he bent very close to me.

"I know what you did so don't even try to pretend," he said, mere centimeters from my face. "You're already scared. I'm glad. I would say I might kill you both but why deny Sookie that pleasure?"

"Eric, I-" I began.

"Oh, I know you didn't start it. You never do. But you sure as hell finished it!" He was raising his voice and I was terrified. He slammed his hands on either side of me and I winced.

"I didn't plan on that happening last night. Please, just hear me out," I said anxiously.

"Why? You didn't listen to me last night when I told you about Bill trying to keep you away from me. Why should I listen to you now?" He was yelling now and I was on the verge of tears from being so terrified.

"I had no idea you cared this much, Eric. I really didn't," I said nervously. "I thought this was a game to you. Since Bill had Sookie, you had to have me."

He backed off of me but still had his fangs showing. "Is that what you think this is about? That I want you because you are a _fairy_?"

"I could be wrong, I guess. I just-"

"Why do you listen to him, Dallas?" Eric practically screamed. "He is _lying_ to you. He wants you to hate me." I winced. "You're letting him manipulate you!" I bit my bottom. "You shouldn't trust him. I don't know why you do."

"He's been a friend to me, Eric, in ways that you never have."

"Because you don't let me!" he screeched as he pushed a lamp off of a side table. It shattered and I had a moment of sadness because that lamp was one of the best pieces he'd put into my house. "I can't count how many times I've tried to help you or be close to you but you don't let me! You've never even invited me into your house! Somehow, Bill got a pass on everything! Once I finally do something to make sure we_ have _to see each other, you run off and sleep with him!" I shuddered as he broke something else.

"Eric, it's not like that. I didn't do it on purpose. I just wanted my house back. I don't know how it happened. I went over there and asked him for advice on this and he kissed me!"

"I don't get why he's so much better than me, Dallas. He's lying to you, about everything."

"And you're tearing my house apart."

"Why wasn't it me?" he yelled, throwing something else.

"Because you act like this, Eric! Because you like to scare me and buy my house and act like I belong to you!"

"In case you haven't noticed, I have never had your blood! Unlike Bill, who has practically sucked you dry!" Eric strode over to me and I moved back toward my front door. "Did he bite you last night? Please tell me. I would love to have another reason to want to stake him." I shook my head savagely. Eric snarled and touched the inside of my thigh and I bit my lip. I put my fingers where his had been and felt two bite marks that I hadn't remembered having. "I am disgusted."

"Eric, you have sex with people in the basement of Fangtasia in chains! You have no right to get mad over this!"

"You would _never _let me do something like that." He almost sounded hurt and I felt terrible.

"I am so sorry. Please forgive me. I am so very sorry. I had no idea you cared that much."

"Well, now you do." He backed away from me.

"Why didn't you say anything when we kissed in your office?" I asked.

"I figured I didn't have to." I felt terrible. I had fallen for Bill and Sookie's reasoning about Eric being out for himself. "You better not do this again, you better do what I say from now on, or I'll tell her."

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"I will tell Sookie about you and Bill. So you better do what I say."


	28. Chapter 28

"You're basically blackmailing me and on top of that, you bought my house. What do you want from me, Eric?"

"Everything," he replied. "I bought it after all."

"No, you bought my home and the house doesn't come with me inside it."

"I know you're angry about this but this way, you're safe."

"I'd rather take my chances."

"Don't sass me, Dallas. You never know what I might say to your best friend." I shrugged and walked into my kitchen with Eric following me. "I know you don't believe me when I say that this is better for you but it is. You smell like sunlight and that's what your blood gives to vampires. They may not know it but that's what they're smelling when they smell you."

"Are you trying to scare me?" I asked.

"I'm just being honest with you, like I always have. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to with Bill." He turned to leave.

"What business with Bill?" I asked, following out my door.

"It doesn't concern you. He needs me to take care of something that he's too lazy to deal with himself."

"You're not going over there to threaten him about anything?" I asked slowly. He shook his head.

"I'm not. I promise I will be back here after your shift at Merlotte's. It can't possibly take that long."

I went to work and it was fine. Sam acted normal for the most part and so was Arlene. I was curious about where Jason was but then Andy mentioned that he might be in Hotshot with the people up there. He was going pretty far to impress this girl of his. Then Tara came in because Lafayette had told her about Sookie being back and that was a nice surprise. Once I got off, I thought about Pam and how maybe she could convince Eric to sell me my house back.

I drove out to Fangtasia and found her. After I had explained what was going on to her, Pam had yet to offer a response. "Listen, that is my family's home and it has been for generations. If there's anything you could do or say to convince him to sell it back to me, I would appreciate it."

"Eric is my maker, Dallas. Did you really think I'd side with you on this?" she asked.

"Well, I kinda hoped that you would," I said, innocently. "But I guess I'll just go on home."

"Well, while you're driving and thinking about it, you really should reconsider his offer." I raised my eyebrows in question.

"So he can use me and drink from me?" I asked.

"He's not Bill." I shuddered knowing that she knew what had happened. "With what you are, fairy princess, you need to be somebody's or you won't be at all. Eric is handsome, he's rich, and in his own way, he really cares about you. He really does."

"Thank you for the advice but I don't wanna be his play thing."

"That's a shame for you then. He certainly does know how to play." Then she proceeded to leave and walk into the bar. I started driving home. About halfway home, I saw someone just walking along the side of the road.

It was a man and he was shirtless and he looked totally lost, even from behind. As I got closer, I realized that it was Eric. I stopped and rolled down my window. "Eric?" I said. _What the heck is he doing out here?_ He turned. His hair was tousled the way I like it but his face looked innocent and lost. He looked at me but kept walking. "Eric!" I said again. He looked at me again, helpless and I knew something was wrong. He continued walking. "Eric!" He finally stopped and looked at me, almost like he was scared.

"Who are you?" he asked shyly. _This has got to be a joke. _

"It's me, Dallas." I'm sure I looked as confused as I felt. His face didn't show any recognition at my name.

"Who?" he said innocently.

"You know me, Eric."

"No, I don't." He looked so blank and startled and I didn't understand what was going on. Then he looked like he was sniffing the air and he looked at me in the eyes. He got closer to my car and I leaned back from the window. "Why do you smell so good?"

"You know why I smell the way I do."

"You smell like flowers and honey and sunlight." He let his fangs out.

"Eric, don't do this." I leaned back further.

"What are you?" He reached his hand through my window and grabbed me by the neck. I screamed and moved away into the passenger's seat and opened the door. I got out and started running. He moved in front of me quickly. Apparently he hadn't forgotten what his vampire powers were when he got his amnesia.

"Stop! Don't touch me!" I yelled at him and he actually stopped. "Why don't you remember anything?"

"I don't know who I am," he said in that innocent voice he now had.

"Well, what's the last thing you remember?" He started speaking in what I assume was Swedish and that told me that he only really remembered random things about his life before he was a vampire. "Eric, you need to speak English." He started describing this woman to me who was in a circle chanting. I had no idea what any of it meant.

"Everything I was was taken from me." He looked down at me so sadly and I felt a pang in my chest for him.

"I'll help you with this but you can't just feed on me, okay?" He looked down at me like he didn't understand it. "That's my rule, otherwise you're on your own."

"I swear it," he said. I nodded at him.

"Let's go," I said and pointed him in the direction of my car. We started walking side by side and he looked down at me for awhile before saying something.

"I am grateful for this," he said genuinely. I stopped for a moment and just looked at him. Eric was really different now.

"You're welcome, just come with me. I'll take care of you."


	29. Chapter 29

Driving back home, I noticed that not only was Eric shirtless but he was also barefoot. I started to ask him how that happened but I figured he didn't really know. He was rather quiet on the way home and I was thankful for the time to think. Once I arrived at the house, I went on inside.

"Maybe Jason has some old shoes over at Sookie's that you can borrow," I said, mostly talking to myself. "Maybe some clothes too." Then I realized he wasn't following me. I turned and I saw him looking at me innocently on the other side of the doorframe. "Oh, you can come inside, you own the-" I stopped myself. He didn't need to know that. "Just come on in." He smiled a little and walked inside. His feet were muddy and he walked toward the new rug that he didn't remember giving me. "Don't step on the rug, please!" He stepped back like a snake had bitten him.

Eric half-smiled at me and whispered, "Sorry." This amnesia was really becoming on him. He was acting adorably. I led him into my living room as he carefully stepped around all of my rugs. I fixed him a bowl to wash his feet in and he sat on my couch.

"I'm gonna into my room for a second, please just stay here." He nodded at me and smiled.

"Thank you so much." My heart was melting.

"You're welcome," I said and went upstairs, dialing Fangtasia's number on my house phone. Pam picked up and asked what I wanted. "Hey, it's Dallas. I just thought you should know that Eric is here."

"So? It's his house."

"That's the thing, he doesn't seem to remember any of that. Actually, he doesn't remember anything at all." Then I heard the phone drop. "Pam? Are you there?" Once I decided she wasn't, I went back downstairs and saw Eric sitting there, expecting me. "The water isn't doing much, huh? I'll scrub them a little for you." I grabbed a towel quickly and walked back into my living room.

"Oh, you don't have to. I'll do it."

"With all due respect, Eric, I'm worried you might splash this on my new rugs." He smiled again. It occurred to me that I had seen Eric smile more genuinely tonight than I ever had. I started moving my towel on his feet and all of a sudden, he laughed a bit. I looked up.

"It tickles," he said, grinning. I couldn't help smiling back as I went back to washing. Then I noticed he was leaning closer to me. I moved away on instinct and he apologized. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I was just looking at you."

"Why?" I asked, moving closer again.

"You're really beautiful," he said, still staring at me. It was so innocent and genuine that I couldn't help smiling at him.

"That's sweet. Thank you." He smiled and then I heard a pounding on my door. I went and opened it and there was Pam. "Come on in."

"Who is she?" yelped Eric when Pam and I entered the living room. He stood quickly and I jumped. "I'm sorry. That was rude. I'm sorry."

"What do you know about what happened to you?" questioned Pam. Eric looked at me as though I had the answers she was looking for. "You have to hide him, Dallas!"

"Why?" I asked.

"He's in danger!" Was I missing something here?

"Pam, you're a vampire. You can protect him better than I can."

"I'll be the first place they'll look."

"What are you talking about?"

"The witches who did this." I turned and looked up at Eric.

"Witches did this?" Eric slowly sat down on my couch. "I don't want anything to do with witches, Pam."

"Well, this is his house anyway so he's staying here." I winced. I hadn't wanted Eric to know that.

"Wait, this is my house?"

"I'll tell you later. But Pam, I guess I'll have to go to Bill for answers about this, like I have to do with everything else."

"He's the last person who needs to know about this. Bill utterly hates Eric. Even if he asks you directly, you better lie."

"Pam, I am not a good liar. Why can't Bill know?"

She came towards me fast. "Go to Bill and I will shred you." As I moved back, I watched Eric hit Pam across the room. I turned to Eric immediately but he was looking at Pam.

"Be nice to her," he said. Pam smiled at Eric and then turned to me.

"I think Bill sent Eric into that coven in Shreveport because he knew what would happen. I think it was a trap. It wouldn't be the first time he tried to get rid of Eric."

"What the heck?" I asked.

"Promise me that you won't go to Bill. I know he will use this as an excuse to get the AVL to assassinate Eric. I know you trust Bill but you shouldn't. Things changed in the months you were gone since he's been king. He's done everything he can to oppress Eric. Eric has got to stay here with you and no one can know."

"I kinda planned on taking care of him anyway so that's no problem but I'm just not sure I'll be able to lie about it."

"I'll pay you if that's extra leverage."

"No, I'm sure I'll be able to keep quiet." Pam left and I realized it was nearing dawn. I took Eric to his cubby and he looked a little intimidated by it so I climbed down first. "It's fine, you can come on down," I called up.

He climbed down, wearing some of Jason's clothes that he had fortunately left here over the years. "Wow," said Eric, "this really is my house."

"Well, this is here but it hopefully won't be your house for long," I responded.

"Do you live here?" he asked innocently and I nodded. "Are you mine?" He looked so hopeful.

"In a way, I suppose, but no, I'm not." He nodded a bit.

"Would you like to be mine?"

"Can I think on it?" I asked. Eric wasn't in a position to be really asking questions like that and meaning them. He nodded at me again. "Well, I hope this is comfortable for you." I moved to go up the ladder but he blocked me. I jumped again.

"I'm sorry that I keep scaring you. I just wanted to thank you for this again." I nodded at him.

"I keep telling you you're welcome. Now can I go? You're making me nervous." Eric moved closer to me.

"What are you?" he asked. I hated that he kept asking but I just didn't want him to know why he was so interested in me.

"I'll tell you later. Can I please go?" He moved out of the way.

"Of course." Then his fangs popped out and I moved back. He immediately moved his hand to cover them. "I'm sorry."

The next day, Sookie had called to ask me about whether I'd seen Jason and once I said I hadn't, I spilled about Eric. Pam had said nothing about keeping this a secret from Sookie. After all, maybe she could help. She promised not to tell Bill and then she said she'd work on a plan for me.

Around an hour later, she had called again, this time telling me about Alcide. "I just called Alcide 'cause he lives in Shreveport now and I told him Eric needed a place to stay. He was skeptical at first but once he heard it was a favor for you he was all about it."

"Sookie, I have no problem with Eric being in my house. Honestly, it's probably better this way. Why did you bother Alcide with this?" I really liked Alcide and I hated to involve him when he didn't have to be.

"He's the only friend of yours other than me or Jason that I think would help and Jason is nowhere to be found. But hey, on top of all this, Alcide got back with Debbie."

"Really?" I said. I was really happy for him.

"Yeah, apparently she's been clean for a year now. I still haven't forgiven her for trying to kill me though."

"That's not something I think you can forget easily."

"By the way, Tara wanted me to ask Eric to forgive Lafayette for something about these witches casting a spell."

"Well, you tell her that he's gone missing."

I went to Merlotte's and worked for awhile then I went by the store and picked up some much needed groceries, including some True Blood for Eric. Once I carried it all inside, I noticed that someone was here, someone who did not feel like Eric at all. I walked outside and saw Claudine.

"Dallas, I've come to show you Fairy." She said the name like a place.

"No, I'm not going anywhere with you."

"I understand what Sookie told you must have seemed frightening but-"

"Frightening isn't the word I'd use. She told me you were stealing people."

"You and Sookie belong with us. You especially. We are your true family."

"I am not going with you."

"Dallas, this is not a request."

"Just stay away from me." Then something took her down and I backed away. It was Eric. He drained her. "Eric, don't!" He looked up innocently. "You just killed a fairy!"

"I'm sorry," he said and he smiled with his mouth still bloody.


	30. Chapter 30

I watched as Eric slowly faltered to the side, almost drunkenly. "Eric, are you okay?" He smiled at me again. He chuckled a bit and got up and got close to me. I backed away and he kept grinning. "You're drunk, aren't you?"

I guess that could happen when you'd had a lot of fairy blood, I wasn't certain. "I'm going to have fun," Eric practically whispered as he made our foreheads touch. I thought my stomach was burning intensely. "I want more!" His fangs came out and he bent towards me.

I screamed a bit and said, "Eric, you can't! You'll kill me!" He immediately moved back.

"I would never hurt you."

"I think we need to go inside," I whispered back, hoping that there weren't any more fairies around to find us.

"Catch me," he said and then he ran off.

"Eric, you need to come back here!" He ran back forth a few times before he finally ran off permanently. I wracked my brain for a solution to find him because dawn was coming and then I thought of one. Alcide already knew about Eric's troubles and he was a werewolf. He could catch a scent. I called him on the number Sookie had given me and I prayed he would come. He was a little groggy when he answered the phone but he said he'd help me.

I rummaged through my house for a huge blanket as the sun kept rising in the sky. I got increasingly worried. I was supposed to be taking care of Eric, not letting him fry.

It wasn't long until I heard Alcide banging on my front door. "Thank you so much for coming like this. I wouldn't have asked if it wasn't important. I'm so glad to see you again, at any rate." Alcide looked good, he always had. It hadn't really hit me that I'd been away for so long without seeing him until now.

He smiled down at me. "Well, we'll catch up later but first, I'll find him." We stepped outside and Alcide began undressing so I turned away. Once he was a wolf, it was clear he got a scent and he got one fast. I ran after him, through some woods behind mine and Bill's houses. We came through to a path where there was a lake at one end. I'd been here a few times before but never gotten in because of the gators in the water. There was nothing along the surface. Alcide turned back human. "He's here, somewhere." I kept my eyes looking directly at the water so I didn't have to see anything I didn't need to.

All of a sudden, Eric burst through the surface of the lake. He smiled at me but then he caught sight of Alcide. "Who are you? Get away from her, you dog!" Eric yelled, still sounding drunk.

As Alcide started growling beside me, I called to Eric. "He's helped me find you, now come on out of the water! I don't want you to get hurt."

"I can't possibly be hurt by doing this. Come on and get in with me, Dallas. It's wonderful." I have to admit that the offer was tempting.

"It's a little cool for me to do that, Eric, and there are gators in there so can you please come on in? You need to sleep." Eric dove back beneath the water and I shrugged. Sooner rather than later, he'd start to burn.

"Why isn't he burning?" asked Alcide, finally.

"He can be in the sun for a little while because- Oh, I'll just explain it later. It's a long story." I actually didn't know whether I should tell Alcide what I was or that other fairies had been coming here. I was actually skeptical about telling anyone that Claudine had come through here last night.

Eric emerged about halfway and once again began telling me how I needed to join him in the water. "Dallas, please, it's amazing." Then all at once, I saw him sadden and I knew that he was beginning to feel it. "Oh, I'm hurting," he said, innocently like he didn't know what was happening. I ran into the water before falling almost full way in. The water was at my waist as I tried to drape the blanket around Eric.

"I know it hurts, okay? Why don't you run on to the house and we'll meet you there?" Once we got out of the water, Eric ran back to the house and Alcide and I ran behind him, me dripping wet.

I took Eric immediately into his cubby. "You need to go to sleep, Eric." He looked at me sadly from the edge of his bed. I sat down with him. Alcide was waiting in my kitchen, I thought.

"I can't sleep right now," he replied.

"Then the bleeds-"

"I know but I just can't. Please, stay with me down here." The look on his face made me want to but I knew Alcide was waiting.

"Let me walk Alcide out and then I'll come back." I climbed up and saw Alcide standing near the ladder, clearly wanting to say something. "Let's go outside," I advised. Once onto the porch, I saw Alcide's expression change.

"You're crazy, Dallas. He shouldn't be staying with you. I know he's different now but that's dangerous!" said Alcide.

"He _has _to stay with me. No one is supposed to know where he is. I'm sorry that Sookie told you. It's my responsibility to take care of him, Alcide. He doesn't know who he is."

"You wouldn't let him here normally."

"I don't have a choice. I like him like this and am I supposed to leave him out there fending for himself? You know that's not the type of person I am."

"I still don't think he should stay with you."

"I'm sorry you've been dragged into this, Alcide. I have to deal with this on my own."

"Are people looking for him? Are you gonna get in trouble for this?" I noticed that Alcide was edging towards me and I knew he was really worried for me.

"If people find out that he's here, then yes, I'll be in tons of trouble. Hiding him here is probably enough to get me killed."

"I don't want him here with you. " I shook my head at him. There was nothing he could say that would make me give up Eric. "Who's looking for him? Why is he in this much trouble?"

"Listen, just don't mention you've seen him. Say he's gone missing or something."

"You didn't answer my question," said Alcide, moving ever closer.

"I can't talk about it right now," I said and hugged him close. "Thank you so much for coming by today and helping me out. I really appreciate it. I hope we see each other soon."

"You know I hope the same thing." With that, Alcide was gone and it was nearing sunset. Eric wouldn't be getting much sleep or any at all if he was still wanting to see me. I climbed down and noticed Eric was still sitting up, staring at me.

"I'll never get to do that again, will I?" I started feeling really badly for him. "Swim in the sunlight? See it on your skin?" My breath caught in my throat and I moved toward him.

"Maybe one day again you will but the stars and the moon are just as good, if you ask me."

"I want them both," he said. It reminded me of a dream I'd had of him that was induced by blood. One where we'd talked about my becoming a vampire and I'd said I wanted both the sun and the moon and he affectionately called me greedy. It was a dream that didn't resemble my personality at all.

"I know," I responded slowly.

"I don't think I can be happy without it."

"Yes, you can. Before you lost your memory, you loved the night or at least, it didn't bother you that you couldn't go out in the day."

"You like him better, don't you?" I was baffled.

"What do you mean?"

"You liked me better before I lost my memory, when I was unfeeling." He looked incredibly heartbroken by the idea of it and I felt a pain in my chest.

"No, that's not it. I liked you that way but honestly, I like you a lot better now. You're not always trying to get me to do things." He smiled.

"If you kiss me, I promise I'll always be happy." I felt my heart pound.

"How is my kissing you going to do that?"

"It just will." Eric moved closer and so did I. I could almost taste him when he backed away. "Someone's here, at your door." I stood automatically.

"I guess you should stay down here." I quickly went upstairs and moved to my door. I saw through a window that it was Bill and I felt a pang. Even though this Eric knew nothing about what had happened, I still felt like I was betraying him. I opened the door and went outside, closing the door behind me. I knew this was business. Bill looked down at me officially, like he wanted me to know just how much authority he had. It was a look that the Bill I knew would never have worn and I knew that Pam had been right about the changes he'd had.

"Dallas, I-" Bill began. He was flustered and so was I. "You look a vision." I figured that to be another of Bill's lies when I knew very well that I was wearing yesterday's Merlotte's uniform and my hair hadn't seen a brush since our fling. I might've looked okay but I certainly wasn't a "vision."

"Thank you," I replied nervously. "You look handsome as well." Bill did, he was dressed in a fine suit and his hair looked lovely. My mind made an unnecessary connection from his hair now to his hair a few days before, when I'd been running my fingers through it.

"I saw that Sookie came back," said Bill slowly. I nodded.

"She was waiting on my doorstep when I got home a few days ago." I didn't need to say it, both of us knew which day it had been.

"I'm sorry," replied Bill.

"I don't regret it," I said, honestly. Bill smiled at me. "I guess you're not here to follow up?"

"I wouldn't mind it but unfortunately, no. I came to ask you about Eric." I swear, the blood in my veins ran cold. I froze.

"I haven't seen him," I said anxiously. "Pam told me he went missing." This was what I'd been fearing. I doubted that I could lie to Bill and since he was king, he could easily kill Eric and punish Pam. I'm not sure what he would do to me. All of our fates rested on how I acted right now and I could tell it wasn't going well. Bill seemed to know I was lying on instinct.

"My guards have searched all of his properties except one." I gulped and leaned against my door. "He still owns your house, doesn't he?"

"For all intents and purposes, yes, but seeing as he's missing, Pam told me I could stay here."

"Well, I would appreciate your permission to search the premises anyway." I saw Bill's gaze drop to my doorknob and I figured that he was going to do this whether I said he could or not.

"He's not here, Bill, so no, I'm not letting your guards track mud through my newly remodeled house."

"You have to let me in, Dallas. I can force my way past you." He moved forward and pushed against my door, not caring that he was pushing me too. I kept my hand on the doorknob.

"Would you really do that? Is my word not enough for you?" I was hurt by him wanting to come through even though I was lying. It still made me feel insulted that he didn't trust me after all of this. He had pushed enough to crack my door. "No!" I said and moved to cover the gap. Bill's body was leaning onto mine and I felt another pang in my chest.

"Why are you protecting him?" asked Bill, not moving away.

"Why don't you trust me?" I asked, breathing against him harshly. I knew he knew I was lying but I was still praying that I could somehow talk my way out of this. "I've never lied to you the way you have to me." Bill moved back, almost like he was hurt.

"You've changed, Dallas," he said.

"You want me to be cowering away from you? Is that how you get your kicks? It's like you've turned into Eric. I'm not the one who's changed, Bill. That's you. I understand that being a king is stressful and it requires you to stand up and be different but you have changed in a way that I do not like." He stood back, almost appalled. I couldn't stop when I was on a roll. "I'm not the only girl you've slept with recently, am I?" I knew the answer and it hurt.

"Dallas, you're special to me. I wish that perhaps we could have something."

"You know we can't, not when Sookie's back." At the mention of her name, Bill flinched. "I wouldn't have anything with you now anyway. You're way too politically minded. It's not a bad thing and I know you have to change for this job."

"I don't mean to hurt you."

"You haven't," I said, although I knew deep down that he had. "We'll always have feelings for each other, Bill. I think that's the basis of our weird friendship. And maybe one day, we can have something. It's just not now."

"I care for you so much." I bit my lower lip. It pained me to know that him saying that made me feel good inside.

"I really care for you too. Please, just don't force your way into my home." He nodded at me but still came forward. He cupped my face like he had a few times before and he kissed my forehead. I knew he figured I still had Eric but I almost didn't care. I moved my head so that my lips brushed his and I bid him farewell. I still didn't like how Bill made me feel.


	31. Chapter 31

I went to bed not long after that and I knew that Eric had too. I was asleep for a long time until I heard my door open. I kept my eyes closed until I felt the person leaning over my bed. I opened and saw Eric staring at me, fangs out. I screamed a bit and pushed my back up against the wall. Eric immediately moved back and retracted his fangs. "Eric, what in the world?" I asked.

"I had a bad dream," he said innocently.

"Well, what was it about?" He looked down at me and I motioned for him to get on the bed with me. He explained that there was another vampire who was trying to convince him to drink from me and said that Eric couldn't love. I recognized that the vampire was probably Godric. Eric started crying and he turned away from me, I assume because of his pride.

"I don't know why I'm crying."

"Godric was your maker and I assure you, in real life he would never have done any of those things. He actually wanted humans and vampires to really get along. He was probably in your dream because you miss him." I saw Eric nod and turn around.

"He said I was evil. Do you think I'm evil?" I looked down at him and my breath caught in my throat. There was something about men crying that had always made me feel bad.

"You're not evil at all." He turned and he laid his head in my lap and my heart started pounding. I felt his hand on my leg and I put my fingers in his hair.

"I like being around you," he whispered. I nodded even though he couldn't see.

"Me too." I laughed a little.

"Why are you laughing?" He moved his head to look up at me.

"You weren't always like this," I said, "gentle, sweet. Godric would like this." I knew he would. Godric had spent a lot of time trying to make humans and vampires get along.

"It's strange that I miss him when I don't even remember him."

"He was a good guy. Almost too human to be a vampire." Eric nodded at me and kept his head in my lap.

"Can I stay here till sunrise?" I felt my heart pound again.

"Yeah, stay as long as you'd like. But don't hurt me, please." I felt like it needed to be said after the dream he'd had. Eric moved away from me and then took me in his arms. He clearly didn't understand.

"I won't ever hurt anyone as beautiful as you." I couldn't even respond.

The next day I went to work with Sookie. She was trying to find out stuff on the witch coven that had hurt Eric. She was listening into Holly and then she planned on going over to the store where they had their meetings after she got off. I was waiting tables when I noticed that Jason and Hoyt were here. I went over without thinking. I hadn't seen Jason since he'd told me he'd sold my house and Sookie had been beginning to think he was missing.

When I arrived at their table, I could tell Jason wasn't doing good. Hoyt looked up at me, giving me a look that told me not to press him for anything. Jason got up out of the booth and hugged me close. "My lord, Jason, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, um, yeah, I'm fine," he muttered.

"He's been going through a rough patch," Hoyt said. I nodded.

"You ought to find Sookie. I know she's been worried sick about you," I said.

"Listen, Dallas, I gotta go, okay? It was nice seeing you. You look great, as always." Jason ran off before I could say another word. I looked at Hoyt and he shrugged like he didn't have answers either. I saw Sookie try to catch him before he left but she had no luck.

Later on, Tara and Sookie came by. Sookie came first and explained about her visit with Marnie then Tara came and we all had a heart-to-heart about her life problems. How she lied to the girl she's involved with about everything, including her name. I watched as night started to fall and I looked back at Eric's cubby doors.

"I think we should spend the night together," said Tara. "I really don't feel safe at Lafayette's."

Sookie exchanged a look with me and said, "I don't think tonight is a good night."

"Something's up with the both of ya'll." I shook my head and saw that it was officially dark. As I turned around on the couch, I saw Eric standing behind it. Tara screamed and tried to get something to hurt him.

"Tara, stop! Don't hurt him!" I called and then I saw Eric's fangs come out. I put my hand on his arm.

"We can explain this, Tara," said Sookie.

"The hell you can. What are you doing here?" Tara screeched at Eric.

"I live here," he replied. Tara turned her gaze to me.

"Is he serious? He lives with you? He's a murderer, Dallas! He's gonna kill us all!"

"No, Tara, he's not like that. There was a spell-"

"You must have a short memory. He's done a lot of things that made you mad, Dallas, things we just talked about tonight. He's bought your house, he basically gave Sookie over to Russell Edgington , he tricked you into having his blood, and last I checked, you were terrified of him! You hate Eric Northman! What are you doing?"

"Tara, please. He is not like that anymore," I begged. Tara screamed at Sookie for knowing about this and then she stormed out. Sookie looked over at me.

"You know, Tara was right about a few things. This thing you've got going on," she looked from me to Eric, "it's temporary." She ran off after Tara and I put my head in my hands. I know Sookie was mad about the stuff with Tara but she meant that last part. I looked up at Eric and he looked incredibly hurt. I didn't know what to say.

He sat down on the couch and asked, "Did I really do all those terrible things your friend said I did?" At this point, I didn't even consider Tara my friend.

I reluctantly nodded and said, "Yes."

"So I'm the one who has caused you pain?"

"Not just you," I said.

"Why are you letting me stay with you if I actually did that?"

"You're not all bad, Eric, especially not like this. I don't hate you so don't believe that I do. I was… I _am _scared of you but we have always been somewhat friends. I forgave you for doing anything like that."

"It doesn't matter. Clearly, I'm capable of extreme cruelty." He looked so saddened by it and my heart hurt.

"You were but I wouldn't be here with you now if I didn't know you could change. I like you, Eric. I like you a lot." I meant it in more ways than one.

"There's a light in you and it's beautiful. I couldn't bare it if I snuffed it out." He stood up and I opened my mouth to respond but couldn't find the words. He walked out the front door and I got up and ran after him.

"Eric! Please don't go!" I said. He turned and looked at me. He walked back towards me and I outstretched my arms. He came into them and hugged me close. I moved my head in and I kissed him, fiercely. Eric ran his hands through my hair and we kissed.


	32. Chapter 32

We moved hurriedly into my house and Eric was untying my dress as I was taking off his shirt. He told me how beautiful I was and it was flattering but I figured most of his attraction to me now had to do with the fact that he couldn't remember any other woman in his life. Soon I was only in my bra and underwear and he had continued kissing down my stomach until Eric looked up at me. "Who bit you here?" he asked and I suddenly remembered that Bill had bitten me the other night.

I shook my head at him, as if it didn't matter when I knew it did. Eric went back to kissing me and then I heard the door open. Eric immediately moved away and I covered myself when I saw that it was Bill. "What are you doing here?" I yelled. Eric and Bill immediately fought each other and I screamed for Eric to stop when he was about to seriously hurt Bill. He looked at me.

"Who is this vampire to you?" he asked. A million different answers went through my mind but there was only one that would make Eric stop.

"He's your king," I said. I watched as Eric dropped to his knees and apologized. Bill got up and had his guards come into my house as I got dressed. They held Eric back when he wasn't even struggling against them. Bill slanted his eyes at me and led his guards with Eric out of my house. "Bill! Wait! What are you doing?"

We went into his house and stood in the parlor. "Bill, you can't do this!" I said, looking from him to Eric.

"Oh, I assure you I can. I am the king," he said, barely looking at me. I moved closer to him.

"You're not my king."

"You made that abundantly clear when you lied to my face about having Eric." Bill looked down at me and I could tell that he had actually been shocked to hear that I had lied to him.

"Bill, please, I'm sorry. But don't you see why I didn't tell you? Why do you need Eric?"

"Please leave Dallas out of this, she was just helping me," said Eric. "This has nothing to do with her."

"That's touching. Cuff him," Bill commanded.

"He's not resisting you," I said. "There's no need to put silver on him. Please." Bill gave a signal and they started to leave with Eric in tow. "Where are they taking him?" I demanded.

"You've helped me enough, Dallas. You don't need any more trouble," said Eric as he left. I turned on Bill.

"You certainly have helped him enough," said Bill.

"I can't be with him, is that what you're saying? You're able to sleep around and hurt Sookie all you please but I can't be with one person who has continually shown interest in me?" Bill looked down at me in anger but I wouldn't back down. It was upsetting me that Bill was so mad at me.

"Believe it or not, my whole life does not revolve around you and Sookie anymore or who either of you are sleeping with."

"No, I don't see where I could've gotten that idea given that you arrested the one person besides you that I was about to sleep with."

"I don't know what's gotten into you, Dallas, but I don't like it. I took an oath to protect the vampires in Louisiana and Eric, who is under the control of necromancers, is a danger to everyone."

"You clearly don't know what you're talking about 'cause he is so scared and he just needed me. He's not a danger right now and if you would let us explain, you would understand that."

"He's a liar and a master manipulator! I don't know how many I have to tell you that to get it into your head. He can take advantage of you because you're so innocent and clearly, he has. He would do or say anything to make you his."

"Which is it? Is he really a danger to everyone or is he just faking it to be with me?" I could tell the argument was taking it's toll on Bill and it was on me too. Tears had been welling up in my eyes since Eric had been taken away and I knew Bill could see them. He had always hated it when I cried and I loved that usually he would make me feel better but now I was about to cry because of him. "Please don't hurt him," I said, my voice finally cracking.

"It's strictly business, Dallas. Vampire business. You would do well to stay out of it." I bit my lower lip.

"You can ask him what you want but please, just let him stay with me. Let me take him home."

Bill turned to his guards and said, "If she is to set foot on my property again, have her arrested for trespassing."

"Oh my gosh. Are you serious? Please, Bill, this is wrong." I saw him almost feel bad about this but he didn't respond.

Once I got home, I called Sookie and told her about it, leaving out, yet again, the part where Bill and I had slept together. It still felt wrong to be keeping it a secret but she had been so fragile concerning Bill lately that I didn't want to bother with really hurting her. Besides, she was my only friend at this point. She suggested I call Jason and she said she would try talking to Bill. I figured she wouldn't really but I could always try Jason. He didn't answer his phone but I left a message saying Bill had gone too far and Sookie had suggested I try calling him.

The next phone call I got was from Sookie saying Sam had been acting strangely and fired her. I decided it was a sign that I wasn't scheduled to work that day. She also told me that I needed to help her with Jason because apparently, he was about to turn into a werepanther. Of course, by the time I got there, he had run off into the woods when Sookie wasn't paying attention.

"Listen, how bout you go one way and I'll go the other? When one of us finds Jason, we'll give the other a call," said Sookie.

"I guess that sounds alright." I went into the woods and called Jason's name several times with no answer. Once I heard some leaves rustling and I knew it wasn't him. I secretly wished I had taken the gun Sookie had. I raised my arms like I was about to be arrested when Debbie Pelt walked out in front of me. "What are you doing here?" I asked, a little more than terrified considering I knew how much she hated Sookie and by extension, me.

"Did I scare ya?" she asked playfully. I wasn't in the mood for her games and I was scared.

"She's with me," said Alcide, as he walked out behind. I breathed a sigh of relief. I could trust him. He was looking really nice that night. "We're on our way to meet with our new pack."

"Alcide," Debbie hissed. He wasn't supposed to tell me that?

"Stop it, Debbie. You know we can trust her."

"Well, she shouldn't be out here alone. Little ole innocent girl like her might get hurt on a full moon," said Debbie. I bit my lower lip and began stepping away. I was worried it was a threat.

"Stop it. You know how Dallas is," said Alcide. I was more than a little shocked that he had revealed so many of my personality traits to her. "What are you doing out here, Dallas? Did you lose Eric again?"

"No, yes, uh, it's a long story. But hey, while I've got you here, how do you make new were things? Like wolves or panthers or whatever?" I breathed heavily. Jason was really worried about changing but I was skeptical about him actually being one.

"It's a hereditary thing."

"So you're saying if I got bit, I wouldn't turn into one?" He raised his eyebrows and moved towards me. I saw Debbie glare at me from behind him. "Not me, like, if someone at all was bitten?"

"That's impossible."

"You've answered so many questions. Have fun with your pack tonight!" I turned and started to leave.

"Dallas, wait! Is everything okay?" asked Alcide. He was really too sweet to me.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later about it, okay?"

"Obviously, she's fine. Let's go," said Debbie. I called Sookie immediately and she still hadn't found Jason. At least now, we knew he wasn't going to turn and be alone. I yelled for Jason a while longer but then I heard something. I turned and saw Eric.

"Oh my gosh. How?" I asked, running towards him.

"The king set me free," he said and I smiled hugely, knowing Bill was still the person I used to know. Then Eric and I embraced and I loved like I had never loved before.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: **Hey ya'll! First off, I want to majorly apologize for neglecting to update this fic. It is sincerely one of my favorites I've ever done and Dallas is by far one of my favorite OCs ever. It's been a pleasure writing her.

I stopped updating this fic when I had other things to write and every time I've come back to it, it sort of hits me over the head with how badly I wrote it so I've never felt comfortable continuing it. My writing has improved substantially by writing for Avengers and Vampire Diaries.

But like I said, this fic is one of my favorites and I would really love to start writing it again. But what I'd really like to do is rewrite it with longer chapters and some changes. I just wanna feel out and see if that's something anyone would be interested in.

I'd really like to make it better because I loved how the fic evolved (I had no idea it would go where it did with Bill and Eric when I originally started writing it).

So if you'd be interested, please let me know!


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: **The rewrite has officially begun! It is called Bad Things and you can find it on my page now! Go on and read!


End file.
